The Glade of Tarasara
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Adrianna, the beautiful, fiery tempered Faye never knew love before she met the handsome elf Prince from Mirkwood. When she embarks upon a perilous journey as one of the Fellowship, she didn't expect anything other than battles and bloodshed. TENTH WALKER. Follows the movie-script, then continues on from the end of 'Return of the King'. LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Glade of Tarasara was a beautiful kingdom filled with woodland cottages, various wildlife and crystal clear streams, just a two day horseback ride away from Rivendell, and was home to the Faye. The Faye were usually peaceful creatures and commonly mistaken for elves with their fair, flawless skin and pointed ears. They had fiery tempers and were strong warriors when in battle and times of dire need. And the whole of Middle-earth was in dire need. The One Ring had been found at the Shire, by a Hobbit, and was currently settled in Rivendell, a beautiful elven city and the home of Lord Elrond and his family.

The Uruk-Hai and Orc forces were preparing for battle, under the command of Saruman and Sauron, and the Faye council had received an invitation by Lord Elrond himself to attend a council in Rivendell, on serious matters concerning the One Ring. The Prince was to attend the council meeting with two of the guards as the Faye representatives...but the Prince was gravely ill and unable to attend. The Princess however, was a keen fighter and quick to step into her brothers place at the meeting - much to her fathers' dismay.

"You cannot expect me to allow you to go, Adrianna!" The King exclaimed during the late hours of the evening.

"Father, please! I am nearly as good a warrior as Tobias!"

The King sighed, "Adrianna, this is a serious matter!" His daughter was a good fighter, but not as strong as the Prince.

"Please!" The Princess begged, dropping onto her knees in front of the King and taking his hands into hers. Her emerald eyes looked up at him pleadingly, "You know I will not let you down."

The King sighed and sat down on his throne, running a hand through his long wispy white hair and across his small chin. He stared at his daughter for a while, studying her soft, porcelain Faye features. Adrianna's hair was a dark chestnut, and hung in loose waves down too her slim waist, but it was her gentle emerald eyes that swayed the King. He sighed again, but nodded his head slowly. "Very well." He stated, "I'm sure Lord Elrond will keep you safe."

Adrianna smiled happily at her father as she got up and placed a small kiss on his left cheek in gratitude. "I will not let you down father." She said, smiling widely.

The King felt as though he would regret his decision, but he couldn't go back on his word now that his daughter was so happy. "Just be careful, my dear." He stated, petting her long chestnut brown hair. "Get a lot of rest tonight, you will ride to Rivendell in the early hours of the morning." Adrianna kissed him once more before skipping out of the throne room and towards her bedchamber's.

She passed tall trees, strung with soft coloured lights and silver bells as she stepped into the Royal housing. She climbed swirling gold staircases and crossed cream marbled flooring as she reached the wooden oak door at the end of the magical hallway. She gently entered her chambers.

Adrianna crossed the light wooden floor towards her wardrobe; opening the doors before her and looking through her clothes and garments; deciding on which dress to wear for the council. She plucked a floor-length deep green dress with golden embroidering, and placed it on the back of the lavender coloured chair beside her vanity table.

She then quickly dressed in her white nightgown before sliding under the white covers of her bed, and slipping off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Adrianna awoke before the singing of the birds. She remembered where she would be going that day and quickly shot out of bed to bathe and once she was satisfied that she was clean, she dressed in a pair of tan coloured trousers, a white blouse and an earth coloured waistcoat. Adrianna carefully folded her green dress and tucked it into her bag, along with a nightdress and another set of trousers and blouse before combing her waist-length waves. She tied her chestnut hair into a messy, elegant bun as she shouldered her bag and grabbed her brown knee-high boots, hopping out of her bedchamber's as she pulled them on.

Adrianna descended the stairs, humming quietly to herself as she left her family's home and skipped along the path towards the King's throne room.

She dined with her family before visiting her brother in the Royal infirmary, saying a tearful farewell just before she made her way towards the stables.

"Good morning, Persephone." She greeted her mothers' white mare as she entered the stall.

"Are you ready, my Lady?" A small voice asked from behind her. Adrianna turned around slowly and saw a Faye, in fairy form hovering behind her. She smiled and nodded, waiting for the guard to transform back into his elf-like form. Once he did, he stood broad shouldered and strong before her, two heads taller than the Princess herself.

Adrianna led the mare out of her stall and the stables, coming to a stop in the courtyard as the stable boy ran over to tack her horse and prepare her for the journey to Rivendell. Adrianna looked up to see her father walking out of the throne room, carrying weaponry with him.

She ran towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders. He dropped the sword and bow as he wrapped his arms around his daughters shoulders. "I trust you will stay safe." He mumbled into her hair, "And I trust your judgement."

Adrianna nodded and kissed his cheek before kneeling down to pick up her weapons. She bowed her head to him before watching him retreat into the Royal infirmary to visit his son.

Adrianna wiped her tears away and made her way towards her horse, handing the weapons to the guard as she did so. The second guard appeared from the stables, leading a tacked brown horse with him as he did so. He smiled at the Princess and bowed his head before handing her a green hooded cloak.

"From the Prince." He stated.

"Thank you." Adrianna replied, throwing it on and clasping the gold broach at her neck.

Adrianna and the two guards mounted their horses before setting off, out of The Glade of Tarasara and towards Rivendell.

Elrond felt a friendly presence in the air, and stepped outside the Homely House to greet his arriving guests. He was surprised to see the Faye Princess dismount, when he had been expecting Prince Tobias. But he smiled warmly, and walked towards the Princess to greet her.

"Welcome to Rivendell." He greeted.

Adrianna pulled down her hood and bowed her head towards the elven Lord, "Thank you Lord Elrond, for inviting the Faye's to the Council meeting." She raised her head and smiled at him. "My brother, Prince Tobias is gravely ill."

"I pray the Valar will watch over him." He bowed his head, "leave your horses here, they will be taken to the stables. Come, I will show you around Rivendell."

Frodo watched the exchange before getting to his feet and making his way towards Aragorn. "Aragorn?" He asked, "Who are those elves? Are they here for the meeting?"

The Ranger looked up and shook his head, "They are Faye's, Frodo. Elf-like but with fiery tempers." He looked to the hobbit, "But I believe they are here for the Council, yes."

Frodo watched the Faye's enter the Homely House with Elrond before turning back to Aragorn, "Where do they live?" He asked.

The dark haired man looked up again and placed his sword and cloth on the grass beside him, "The Glade of Tarasara." He replied, "No elf, man nor dwarf has been there. Lord Elrond and Gandalf may have, perhaps...but not to my knowledge."

"I'd like to go there." Frodo stated, "This is the first time I've seen a Faye before."

Aragorn smiled at the young hobbit, "I'm sure it won't be the last." The Ranger replied, picking up his sword and cloth to continue shining the blade.

Elrond showed the two Faye guards to their rooms before escorting Adrianna to hers. "Do you know much about the history of The Ring?" Elrond asked.

Adrianna nodded, "My father has told me much about it." She replied, "But I'm curious about how it ended up in the Shire."

"Bilbo Baggins took it from the creature Gollum." Elrond explained, "And Bilbo gave it to his nephew, Frodo. The young hobbit brought it here where the Council will decide on what to do with it." They reached the door to the room Adrianna would be staying in and bid her farewell. "The Council will be held tomorrow at noon." Elrond explained, "I will send someone to collect you from your room then. Be ready."

Adrianna bowed her head to Elrond. "Thank you." She smiled before stepping into her room, closing the door behind her.

She set her bag on the double bed and sat down with a sigh of relief. The moonlight shone through the balcony doors and Adrianna stepped onto it and placed her hands on the railings, admiring the beauty of the Elven city. The moonlight sent a silver glow to the surroundings and light music set a calming atmosphere to the wondrous city.

Adrianna turned back into her room and closed the pure white drapes behind her. She opened her bag and took out her green dress; smoothing out the wrinkles and laying it over the end of the bed. She quickly changed into her nightdress and settled into the warm covers of the bed, and dropped off to sleep.

The next day, Adrianna awoke to the beautiful voices of singing elves. Smiling, she quickly washed and combed her dark chestnut hair before slipping into her green dress.

Just as she opened the door to her room, she came face to face with a dark haired man; his hand raised to knock on the door. She jumped slightly from the shock and took a step back.

"Good Morning." The man greeted, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Adrianna smiled at the man, "Good morning." She replied, then she frowned. "Can I...help you with something?"

The man chuckled, "Lord Elrond asked me to come and escort you to the meeting, my Lady."

"Adrianna, please."

"Aragorn." He smiled, and they walked together down the corridor towards the Council room. "Your men are already here." He informed the Faye Princess as they came to stop outside large double doors. "In their fairy form." He added, smiling.

Adrianna closed her eyes, and opened them a second later to find Aragorn a giant. She fluttered her small transparent wings and hovered just in front of his face. With a smile, they headed inside the Council room, and Adrianna looked around the room, filled with tall people.

There were elves, dwarves, and men. Adrianna recognised Gandalf the Grey, and flew towards him in greeting as her two guards flew by her side. "It's wonderful to see you again, Gandalf." Adrianna smiled up at the man.

The wizard looked at her and returned her smile, "As it is you, my Lady. The years have been kind...this is Frodo." He gestured towards the Hobbit sitting on his right, staring at the three Faye's with wondrous eyes.

"Hello, Frodo." Adrianna curtseyed towards the young hobbit and smiled, her voice tiny to his ears. "It's lovely to finally meet a Hobbit."

Frodo chuckled, "I have never met a Faye before, my Lady."

"Please, call me Adrianna." She replied. Elrond stepped into the room and asked for everyone to take their seats. Adrianna turned and waved to the Hobbit as she and her two guards flew towards the chair they would be sharing, beside the dwarves.

Elrond stood from his seat at the head of the Council, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth The Ring, Frodo."

Adrianna watched as the young hobbit walked over to the stone pedestal in the centre of the room. The gold band of The Ring seemed to whisper something, dark words calling out names, and Adrianna held tighter onto her seat, afraid and repulsed by such a dark object.

The hobbit took his seat beside Gandalf once again, before a man from Gondor got to his feet and walked towards the pedestal, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane..."

The Gondorian reached out as if to take the ring, but Elrond shot to his feet; issuing a warning, "Boromir!"

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir continued to walk around, trying to meet everyone's gaze with his own. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him."

Aragorn sighed, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir scoffed, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

However, an unknown elf shot to his feet, standing royally and strong and gaining the attention of the entire Council. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned to face the dark haired rugged man, "Aragorn. This is Isildur's Heir?" He said in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf added.

"Havodad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.) Aragorn stated, about to open his mouth to say something when Boromir continued.

"Gondor has no king." The Gondorian turned back to his seat and glared at Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king."

Adrianna watched Legolas sit down, now knowing who he was. Legolas Thranduilion, son of King Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood. He was more handsome than she had expected, but it was no surprise. He was an elf Prince after all.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated.

"You have only one choice," said Elrond as he stood up. "The Ring must be destroyed."

The dwarf with the ginger beard growled impatiently, "What are we waiting for?" He stood up with his axe and swung it down hard on The Ring. But before he could even touch it, his axe shattered and fell apart - and The Ring sat unscathed.

Adrianna looked to her two guards, knowing they would've felt the dangerous aura themselves, and checked to make sure they were alright. Once the three of them calmed themselves, they turned their attention back to Elrond who had spoken again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." He looked around the room, his eyes shifting from the Faye's, to the dwarves, to the elves, to the Gondorian's, to Aragorn, and then finally Gandalf and Frodo.

Boromir stood once again and addressed the Council, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there, that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood up and said angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

The dwarf, Gimli glared at him and said, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stated in anger.

Gimli clambered to his feet and said hatefully, "I will be dead before I see The Ring in the hands of an elf!"

The other elves stood and were shouting, the dwarves and men got to their feet, and everything was chaos. Nothing would happen if the Council acted like this. Adrianna left her Faye guards and flew across the room towards Elrond, who was trying to calm the arguing males.

She hovered just beside his shoulder and cleared her throat, even above the shouts of the people, Lord Elrond and the three elves from Mirkwood heard her. Silencing themselves as they were in the presence of a Lady. Adrianna then flew in between the dwarves and the men who were still arguing, and cleared her throat - a little louder this time.

Once she had silence, she opened her mouth to speak, "I believe the Council should be discussing this in an orderly manner."

"And what does a woman know of a Council meeting?" Came the snide remark from the Gondorian. Aragorn got to his feet to interrupt before the fiery tempered Faye could make a remark, but didn't quite make it in time.

Adrianna grew to her full, elf-sized form and stood head on with the rude Gondorian. "I've seen more Council meetings in my centuries than you've had undergarment changes in your childhood!" She snapped, earning a snicker from the hobbit and a couple of the dwarves. She glared up at the man who was two heads taller than she was. "Just because I am a woman, does not mean you-"

"-I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" Everyone turned to face the young hobbit. "I just don't know the way." He added, bashfully.

There were a few moments of silence before Gandalf got to his feet, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The hobbit looked up at the old wizard with much appreciation.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn stated, walking over to kneel before the hobbit. "You have my sword."

Much to her guards shock and dismay, the Princess stepped forward, "And my wings." Adrianna stated, changing into her fairy form and flying towards the three males. Earning a smile from the hobbit as she hovered by his side.

"And you have my bow." Legolas stated, stepping forwards gracefully.

"And my axe." Gimli stated, glaring at Legolas who rolled his eyes as the dwarf stood by his side.

Boromir walked forward and knelt in front of Frodo, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Elrond smiled and was just about to speak, when three more hobbits ran out of the bushes. "Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond hid a smile.

"Or us!" The other two stated, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." They stopped beside Frodo, receiving smiles as they did so. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission quest thing." The small faced one spoke up.

"That rules you out then, Pip!" The chubbier one of the two chuckled.

Elrond looked them over, admiration seen clearly in his eyes for everyone willing to go on this dangerous quest. "Ten companions." He stated. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin smiled broadly and said innocently, "Great. Where are we going?" He looked around at the others in the Fellowship before resting his eyes on Adrianna. "Oh!" He stated, "A fairy." Aragorn and Gandalf chuckled, causing Adrianna to feel slightly embarrassed and even more so, angry.

**Hello readers :) This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction therefore I would appreciate no flaming. The story follows the movie script (literally, I found the script on the internet and watched the film's three times!) This is my favourite story I have written and I hope many of you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed reading and writing it!**

**I understand Adrianna may be a little Mary-Sue to begin with. But remember: SHE IS A PRINCESS, quite a spoiled one at that.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter and I would love to know what you guys think :) Please drop me a review not a flame, thank you :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After their celebratory feast the night before, the Fellowship were preparing to leave Rivendell and set off on their quest to Mordor to destroy the One Ring. Adrianna's guards had tried to persuade the Princess to return to The Glade of Tarasara with them, but she was quick to dismiss their pleas.

"My father said he trusts my judgement." She informed them as she handed over Persephone's reins to an elf. "And I believe Tobias will aswell."

Deciding that there was nothing more they could do to assuage the Princess' decision, the guards bowed their heads to their Princess and mounted their own horses. "Well, my Lady," Darius stated. "We bid you farewell and hope for your safe return." With that said, they turned their horses to the gates of Rivendell and rode back through the forest, towards the Glade of Tarasara.

Adrianna turned around and came face to face with Gandalf the Grey. She bowed her head to the wizard before looking up with a smile spread across her fair features. "I'm looking forward to our travels, Gandalf." She stated.

The wizard chuckled slightly and nodded, "The dangers we will face will be treacherous." He warned.

Adrianna nodded, and walked with the wizard towards the courtyard where the rest of The Fellowship were preparing to leave. "I've had much training, Gandalf." She stated, "And I'm sure I can hold my own against any dangers that we face. I will not need protection from any men."

"And I believe you." The wizard continued, "But you will have to prove your worth to others along our journey." Adrianna looked up at the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas and Aragorn were deep in discussion, whereas Gimli and Boromir were standing a few feet away from the elf; discussing something also and occasionally casting glances in her direction, the Faye shot them both a suspicious look.

As Gandalf wandered off to find Frodo, Adrianna changed into her fairy form and fluttered over towards Bill the pony. She sat down on his head, in between his ears and began to gently smooth his hair. She sighed and gazed at the beautiful elven city of Rivendell, as Sam, Merry and Pippin came towards Bill and began packing supplies into his saddle bags.

"Good morning." Adrianna smiled, "How're you all feeling?"

Pippin smiled and nodded his head, "A little hungry." He replied, "But excited!"

Merry chuckled in agreement, "What about you, my Lady? Are you all packed?"

Adrianna got to her feet and climbed down the horses mane to stand in front of the hobbits, "I've got everything I need in here." She patted the bag that was slung around her hip. "And I have my bow and sword." She gestured towards her miniature weapons; her bow was hooked over the quiver attached to her back whilst her Fathers' sword was hanging from a belt slung around her hips - the size of a needle in the hobbits eyes.

"Are we all ready?" Lord Elrond asked, catching the Fellowships attention.

"We await the Ring Bearer!" Gandalf gestured towards Frodo, who was slowly walking across the courtyard towards the grey wizard. As the Hobbit made it to the front of the Fellowship and led the way out of the gates (heading left) they began their dangerous journey.

By the afternoon they had travelled quite far, and were setting up camp at the top of a cliff. Adrianna was surprised that no one had had any arguments yet. All had been peaceful and-

-Pippin and Merry screamed loudly, causing Adrianna to jump - and fall off the leaf she was sitting on. Aragorn spun around and Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli all looked up to see Boromir wrestling with two of the young hobbits. Adrianna picked herself up from the floor and dusted herself off before forming to her elleth size and taking a seat beside Gandalf on a rock.

"Where does this path take us?" The Faye asked the wizard, smiling as she watched the Gondorian play with the hobbits as though they were children.

"To the Misty Mountains." Gandalf replied, smiling at the Faye, "Now tell me, my Lady - if you don't mind me asking, of course. How the Prince Tobias came to be gravely ill?"

Adrianna smiled sadly, "He was attacked," she began. "By the Wargs which live on the edge of our boarders, and wounded badly by a morgul blade from a Dark Rider. The Healers have been doing their best for him for the past week; but Faye healing is a slow process. My father - although good friends with elves - refuses to ask for their help." A flash of anger could be seen in her eyes.

"I'm sure he will heal soon, Adrianna." Gandalf stated, changing the subject to refrain the Faye from becoming angered. "Frodo was injured by a morgul blade, you know. He was healed by Lord Elrond and his daughter, Lady Arwen."

Adrianna sighed, examining the brave hobbit from across the camp, "I wish my father would ask for the elves help. Maybe then Tobias will have a stronger chance of survival against the poison."

"The King is too proud." Adrianna nodded in agreement. "So tell me," Gandalf continued, "how you managed to persuade the King in allowing you to take the Prince's position at the Council?"

The chestnut haired Faye laughed, "You know my father, Gandalf." She replied, "The eyes always work."

The wizard began to chuckle, before taking a draw from his pipe. Adrianna shivered suddenly, feeling evil at work. Just as she was about to relay the feeling to the Fellowship, Aragorn and Legolas ran back towards the group, "Hide!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas added.

Adrianna rushed to her feet and looped three bags over her shoulders before shrinking into fairy from, the bags decreasing in size with her. A hand then came out of nowhere and grabbed her and Adrianna screamed in protest, but then found herself in a warm, dark spot. She had been cramped into someone's pocket!

It was a few minutes until Adrianna felt her captor move as he got to his feet. Rudely, a hand grabbed her and she was pulled out.

Fuming with anger, Adrianna returned to her original form before she turned and glared at Boromir. "How dare you!" She shouted, taking the three bags off her shoulder and dumping them on the floor. "You don't just grab someone and shove them in your pocket!"

"You're thinking too much into it." Boromir rolled his eyes.

Anger surged through her again, "Thinking too much into it? How about I shove you into a pocket and see how you like that!" Aragorn placed a calming hand on the faye's shoulder as Boromir turned and walked away. The faye growled, before walking behind everyone as the Fellowship departed from their camp.

She could see Aragorn and Boromir speaking together ahead of her, but could not make out what they were saying. Then the Gondorian turned on his heel and made his way towards her, "Forgive me, my Lady, for acting without thought." Boromir stated, coming to stand in front of her. "I should not have put you in my pocket."

She was tempted to stick her nose in the air at him, but decided against it when Aragorn gave her a look of warning, "Thank you for the apology." If Boromir was expecting her to apologise for shouting at him then he had better think again! Adrianna changed into her fairy form and flew towards the front of the Fellowship, where Gandalf and Frodo were leading the way. She came to a stop on the grey wizards shoulder and took a deep breath; flying against the wind was quite hard, and she hoped it wouldn't get any stronger than it was.

Gandalf didn't mind Adrianna perching on his shoulder, and as Frodo walked beside Sam and Bill the pony, Gandalf and Adrianna spoke and laughed about the times the wizard came to stay in the Glade of Tarasara.

They stopped talking and turned around when they heard a commotion coming from the back of the Fellowship.

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed, "Give The Ring to Frodo." The Ranger gave the Gondorian a stern looked, which was returned with a smirk as the man handed back The Ring. A few more words were passed, but Adrianna didn't hear them as Gandalf began to tell her a new tale about one of his many visits to The Shire.

They pushed themselves through the thick snow, the four hobbits and Gimli were waist deep whereas Gandalf, Boromir and Aragorn were knee deep. Legolas and Adrianna walked across the top of the snow at the front of the Fellowship with ease as they were both light of foot.

Adrianna turned back to look over the group every now and again to make sure no one had fallen too far behind, and both Aragorn and Boromir had to carry two hobbits each. Adrianna stiffened as she felt as though evil was at work again.

"Can you hear it aswell?" Legolas asked the faye standing beside him.

Adrianna shook her head, "No," She replied, "But I can feel darkness."

"What is it Legolas?" Gandalf called over the roar of the wind. The wizard was using his stick to push the snow out of his path.

"There is a fell voice in the air." The elf replied.

"Saruman!" Gandalf roared, bringing his staff up to fight against the sorcerers magic. But the mountain cracked, and an avalanche of snow fell towards the Fellowship.

Adrianna shrunk into her fairy form to fly away from the snow - but had forgotten about the strength of the wind, and was taken with it. Adrianna narrowly missed the avalanche of snow as she turned back into her normal size and picked herself off of the snowy ground. She ran towards where the Fellowship had once been standing, and began to dig around for the missing members.

Legolas pushed himself out of the snow and climbed to his feet, quickly digging for Gandalf as Adrianna helped Aragorn out of the snow.

It wasn't long until the entire Fellowship had been rescued. They were unscathed (but a little cold) and continued on their journey where Frodo had agreed with Gimli, and decided that they would take the underground route - through the mines of Moria.

Strangely, they had arrived without anymore worries or problems. They tip-toed around the edge of a dark lake, below great looming cliffs just outside the mine and waited for Gandalf to open the door which was set in the face of the rock engraved with faint, slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.

Adrianna was a little behind the Fellowship. They were all lounging on rocks in front of the closed doors, whereas she was still making her way around the water; stepping with more caution than believed to be necessary. She could feel something evil and she glared, her eyes fixated on the still water before her. And she didn't want to get her boots wet.

"My Lady?" Boromir asked her, holding out his hand towards her.

Adrianna shot the water one last glare before gratefully accepting the Gondorian's outstretched hand. As she passed the water, she sat down on one of the unoccupied rocks and faced the water, her face still untrustworthy of the seemingly calm lake.

Although the gravely ground was uncomfortable, Aragorn sat down beside Frodo to wait with the Ring Bearer for the wizard to open the door. Everyone from the Fellowship had lost their patience by now, and were growing more and more anxious to move along.

Frodo watched the faye with curiosity, and turned to Aragorn for the answer to his question, "Aragorn, is something wrong with Adrianna?"

The Ranger glanced up at the faye to see the brunette staring at the water, her emerald eyes transfixed on the dark lake, unblinking. Aragorn turned to Frodo, "Faye's can sense danger." He stated. "They can feel when something isn't right - which is natural for them." He looked back at the faye, "And she's right to feel something; the Watcher in the water never sleeps."

Frodo looked up at Gandalf who had sat down on the rock behind him, a confused expression on his face which knit his eyebrows together. "It's a riddle." The hobbit stated, "What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked up, "Mellon." (Friend) He stated. The rock divided down the middle to reveal two great doors. Heavy rock scraped across the ground and a cloud of dust puffed out of the mines once the doors were opened to reveal pitch black darkness.

Adrianna stood up suddenly, causing Boromir and Gimli to jump slightly. "We should go in," She stated, "Quickly." Although Pippin had stopped skimming stones into the lake, Adrianna knew that whatever was in the water had already been awake. The hobbit had done nothing but anger the creature that lay in hiding, and it was only a matter of time before it struck.

The Fellowship grabbed their belongings and headed into the mines, Gandalf lit up his staff so the Fellowship would be able to see where they were going.

Adrianna paused, so much darkness was swarming these mines, it would probably by safer if they took the road towards the Gap of Rohan - like Boromir had suggested, even if it did take them close to Isenguard.

"It's a tomb." Adrianna only managed to catch the last of what Boromir had said.

"Goblins." Legolas stated, pulling an arrow out of a skeletons' skull.

All of a sudden, Adrianna felt something slip past her ankle. It was cold and wet, "Aragorn." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear her. "There's something moving on my foot." She gasped when the thing clasped itself around her ankle, and just before she was pulled off her feet and dragged along the floor, Aragorn drew his sword and sliced through the tentacle. But then Frodo screamed, and everyone turned around to see him being pulled out of the mines by another thick tentacle.

The Fellowship swiftly left the mines and drew their weapons. Aragorn, Legolas and Adrianna loaded their bows, and fired arrows at the giant water beast, whereas Gimli and Boromir sliced and slashed at the tentacles with their sword and axe. The Hobbits picked up stones and small rocks, and began to throw them at the creature.

As the hobbit screamed and was brought closer towards the open mouth of the creature, the dark lake began to bubble and ripple as the head of the great beast appeared. Aragorn drew his sword and ran into the water, joining Boromir and Gimli to hack away at the writhing limbs.

Adrianna put her bow away and formed into her fairy size. She dodged tentacles and splashing water as she flew overhead the creature. Then she drew her sword and formed back into her normal elf-like size. Gravity pulled her downwards, and as her sword pierced through the Watcher's skull, he roared and dropped Frodo into the awaiting arms of Aragorn before sliding a tentacle around the faye's slim waist and launching her out of the water and towards the rocky wall of the mines.

Before the faye could crash into the rocks, she formed into fairy size and used her wings to slow herself down as she whipped through the air, slowly skidding to a halt. The Fellowship then rushed into the mines of Moria, the Watcher launching huge rocks at their retreating backs and eventually blocking the exit and trapping them all inside.

"I guess we have no other choice but to go through here then." Boromir stated, once again eyeing the white skeleton bones of goblins and dwarves. Adrianna shivered and pulled her cloak even tighter around her body, the feeling of danger left her cold, and she knew whatever this danger was - she had never faced something like it before.

"I don't like being underground either." Legolas stated, coming over to walk beside the fairy formed faye.

"I can feel such darkness from these mines." She stated, looking up at the elf Prince. "Something resides here, and it's not just goblins and orcs."

Everyone walked in silence for a few moments, and Adrianna returned to her elf-like form and looked up at the ceiling, "Gandalf?" She asked the wizard once he had stopped. "We're growing closer to something...I can feel it."

Gandalf simply nodded in reply as the light of his staff threw a creepy glow across his face. "Quietly now," He stated, "It's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

The Fellowship continued down a steep staircase, and passed through a dwarf cemetery. Skeletons were strewn about and it looked as though goblins had scrawled writing on the different stone monuments in dwarf blood. Adrianna shivered again. Their path then split into three passages, the ends of both were encased in darkness and Gandalf paused in his step, frowning. "I have no memory of this place."

Adrianna's eyes widened, "Oh dear." She perched herself on a stone podium beside the elf Prince as the Fellowship's nervous waiting began.

Gandalf stared intently at the three tunnels and Adrianna needed to focus on something - else she'd go insane. "Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry replied, "I don't think we are."

"Shhhh," Adrianna stated. "Gandalf's thinking." She did not want to be in here for longer than she needed to be.

Merry and Pippin exchanged glances with each other before returning their gaze to the faye and then back to each other again, "Merry!" Pippin whispered loudly.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Adrianna listened to their bickering for a while until Gandalf spoke with a bright tone of voice, "Ah! That is the way!" Gandalf pointed towards the right hand tunnel and the Fellowship scrambled to their feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry stated in relief.

"No," Gandalf replied. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, always follow your nose!" He chuckled. "Let me risk a little more light." He tapped his staff on the stone ground, and as the light brightened many shadows sprung up and fled. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

The hobbits and Adrianna gasped at the sight of a vast roof, far above their heads. Many mighty pillars of stone stretched up the huge empty hall, the black walls were polished as smooth as glass.

"Well," Sam gasped in awe. "There's an eye opener and no mistake!"

Ahead of them, a wooden door had been smashed and black arrows were embedded in the timbers where two goblin skeletons lay at the doorway. Everyone paused once Gimli started to wail and run into a room at the end of the corridor.

"Gimli!" The rest of the Fellowship ran after the dwarf, and came to a stop in front of a tomb. A stream of light shone down on top of the stone coffin, setting an eerie glow about the room. "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read the inscription aloud. "He is dead then, it's as I'd feared." The wizard carefully lifted a thick, dusty book off of a stone slab and the pages cracked as he opened it.

"We must go." Adrianna stated, her eyes darting around the room.

Legolas nodded in agreement, "We cannot linger."

All of a sudden, there was an almighty crashing noise and everyone turned around to see Pippin accidently push a dwarf skeleton into the well, followed by a chain and then finally, a big wooden bucket.

Gandalf snapped the book he was holding shut and turned to the Hobbit, "Fool of a Took!" He snapped, "Why don't you just throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

A sinking feeling settle in the pit of Adrianna's stomach, and she noticed Legolas look up. "Drums." He stated and it wasn't long until the entire Fellowship could hear them too, followed by the crying wails of goblins and orcs together.

Adrianna shifted into her fairy form and flew towards the door, closely followed by Boromir. They peered out of the doors quickly before ducking back inside the room and slamming the door closed behind them. "They have a cave troll." Boromir informed the others.

Adrianna shifted back into her normal faye size as she handed Aragorn and Legolas spears, shields and various other weapons, and they passed them to Boromir who bordered up the door. Then they stood and waited; drawing their weapons and facing the door as they did so. Waiting for the battle to begin.

The sounds of orcs and goblins reached their ears, and the door began to be battered from the outside, Legolas fired an arrow at the ugly creature as it burst a hole through the door, and was rewarded with a shout of terror as the creature fell dead to the floor.

Adrianna stepped to the left, and fired an arrow just as the doors burst open and a swarm of orcs and goblins swept into the room. "Let them come!" Gimli growled, readying his axe from on top of Balin's tomb. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The door burst open in a shower of wooden fragments, and a swarm of creatures filtered through the doors, Aragorn, Legolas and Adrianna had to swap their bows for their swords. Adrianna grew angry as the orcs and goblins seemed hesitant to attack her, she never knew such unearthly creatures to have the manners of a gentleman! But still, she decapitated them all the same, and upon finding that the female could fight - they no longer hesitated.

The Cave Troll burst into the room, taking the doors off it's hinges as he did so. The beast swung it's club - killing many orcs and goblins with it's stupidity.

A big shadow fell over Adrianna during her battle with some orcs, and she glanced up - screaming as she dodged the giant club within a second of almost being struck with it. Samwise tried to come to her aid, but rolled underneath the great beast, drew his frying pan and fought orcs with the steel cooking utensil instead.

Adrianna dodged the club and flew onto the upper ledge of the room, using the pillars as safety. She sheathed her sword and drew her bow again, causing the cave troll to roar angrily and throw his club at her. She barely dodged it, mentally scolding herself for becoming so sloppy with her defence. Another arrow flew through the air and pierced through the trolls flesh, right in the heart - causing the troll to stumble. Adrianna looked towards the right where her saviour had appeared from and nodded in Legolas's direction. She then aimed for his chest and fired another arrow - piercing the troll through the eye - Adrianna grimaced. Now angered, the beast ripped his chain off, and cracked it like a whip. He roared again, sending spit flying everywhere. He turned away from the elf and the faye just as a horde of orcs and goblins came on the attack.

Adrianna barely drew her sword in time, and as the last few orcs and goblins fell to the ground around her, she looked around to see Legolas finish off the troll. It whimpered and cried out before falling to the ground, defeated.

"He's alright!" She heard Sam exclaim with excitement and relief. "He's alive!"

**A/N: I would have messaged you _Scylla's revenge_, but you have disabled the feature :(**

**To the (what I assume was a) flame I received for chapter 1... I did ask for NO FLAMES, and seeing as I re-read the three paragraphs of my own story, (copyright is not a good thing by the way), I did not read your 'review'. I'm not going to waste my time with flamers, so don't waste your time flaming.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :) Also, thank you to everyone else who took their time to read! **

**Please review! NO flames please :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Fellowship ran from the room filled with slain orcs and goblins and back into the corridor they had recently passed through. Adrianna gasped as the feeling of darkness overcame her once more but this time much, much stronger. The Fellowship couldn't run very far, as it wasn't until they were in the centre of the room that they found themselves surrounded by goblins. More creatures continuing to swarm out of holes in the stone ceiling, like a horde of wasps.

The Fellowship created a circle, guarding the Hobbits in the centre, everyone pulling out their weapons and pointing the tips of their blades and arrows at the creatures. Adrianna turned to Gandalf, "You know what this darkness is don't you?" She stated, more of an accusation than a question.

Gandalf nodded, and then a thud reached everyone's ears. The goblins wailed and cried before dispersing back into the cracks and crevices of the walls and in the ceiling. A golden, fiery glow appeared from the opposite corridor to them, and Gandalf's eyes darkened. "The Balrog." He stated. "This foul demon is no match for any of you. Run!" And flee they did, down narrow staircases and paths, dodging arrows fired by orcs and goblins as they ran whilst being careful not fall off the side of the staircases and plunge into the seemingly never-ending darkness below them.

Adrianna and Legolas jumped over the gap in the floor and turned around to help the others across. "Gandalf!" Legolas held his hand out, and helped the old wizard jump over the gap, and Adrianna helped steady Samwise as Boromir tossed him across.

"Not the beard!" Adrianna turned to see Legolas pulling the dwarf to safety by the end of his ginger beard.

Boromir tucked Merry and Pippin under each of his arms before he jumped across the gap, causing the edge of the stairs to crumble and fall. Frodo and Aragorn barely managed to stay on the stairs as it fell forwards and crashed into the rocky bridge everyone else was standing on. They jumped to safety and the Fellowship ran off as the stairs crumbled into the pit of blackness underneath them. Legolas drew his bow and fired some arrows at attacking goblins just before the Fellowship ran over a narrow bridge.

Adrianna shifted into her fairy form - not trusting her footing on the narrow bridge. As she flew to the other side if the bridge, she was soon joined by Legolas and Aragorn, and finally Boromir and the four Hobbits. Gandalf stood halfway along the bridge to meet the Balrog head on. He raised his staff and his sword together and growled at the demon, "You shall not pass!" He struck the bridge in front of him with his weapons, and a silver line ran across the path in front of his feet.

The Balrog cracked a flaming whip, and the Fellowship watched on in bewilderment as the bridge underneath the demon collapsed beneath him, casting him into the darkness below the bridge. Gandalf turned back to the Fellowship and took a few weary steps...but then the crack of the whip echoed around the cave once again as the flaming end wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, and pulled him down. The wizard hung onto the edge for dear life, and as Adrianna ran forwards - Legolas held her back.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, fighting Boromir who was restraining him.

The old wizard looked up and shot them a frightened, yet powerful glance. "Fly, you fools!" And then he dropped off the edge of the bridge, plunging into the darkness below.

It was a struggle to get everyone out of the Mines of Moria. Legolas had to half-carry the Faye as Boromir threw Frodo over his shoulder. Merry and Pippin were encouraged onwards by Aragorn whilst Sam ran out as fast as he could with Gimli bumbling behind him. Grief struck the remaining nine of the Fellowship as soon as they reached the refreshing outdoor air.

Adrianna shifted into her fairy form and flew towards the plants, perching herself on a leaf as she cradled her knees to her chest, tears pouring down her face at the loss of a dear friend. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin broke down, receiving comfort from one another.

"Get them up." Aragorn stated, "We must move forward."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir reasoned, gesturing to the four hobbits, still in tears.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn yelled, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien! Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli - get them up! On your feet, Sam." The Ranger turned around, searching for the missing member of the Fellowship. "Where is Adrianna?" He asked himself.

Legolas overheard him and looked around as he pulled Sam to his feet. "Come, Frodo!" The blonde elf called to the hobbit. The Prince then looked around for the faye and saw her sitting quietly on a leaf. "Aragorn, she's over there."

Strider looked to where the elf was pointing before making his way towards the fairy. He knelt down beside the faye and held out the palm of his hand, "Come, Ade." He stated, waiting patiently for the faye to compose herself. Adrianna sniffed before stepping onto his hand, drying her eyes as she did so. Aragorn popped her onto his shoulder before making sure everyone was ready, once they were, they made their way across the rocks and towards grassy plains, and into Lothlorien forest.

Aragorn lead the company as they exhaustingly stumbled on in the fading light. They walked quietly through the shimmer of a large forest for a few hours, all of them tired yet not willing to rest until they knew they were safe, "Aragorn?" Adrianna whispered, "This might sound strange but...I can't feel anything."

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning to look at the faye walking beside him.

"I think these woods are safe." She replied, smiling slightly. "Or at least...they are for the moment." She turned around to make sure everyone was following and just caught the last part of Gimli's sentence.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Adrianna rolled her eyes and turned around, stopping suddenly when an arrow was pointed at her midriff.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark." A blonde elf stated, he then turned to look at the rest of the Fellowship.

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help." Aragorn stated, "We need your protection."

"Aragorn!" Gimli exclaimed in warning. "These woods are perilous. We should go back!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir's eyes locked on Frodo "Come, she is expecting you."

They followed the elves through the trees for an hour before arriving at a beautiful elven city, it reminded Adrianna of the Glade of Tarasara - but more graceful and golden than delicate and silver. She accidently flew into the elf that was leading them, and she was quick to apologise and hide sheepishly upon Aragorn's shoulder. The Fellowship looked up in awe at the beautiful elf maiden descending the grand staircase before them.

Her hair was gold, long and curly, and her dress was silver - making her almost seem as though she shined like a bright, beautiful lantern.

Adrianna felt jealousy swarm over her about how beautiful this woman was, and she looked her over again and again to find something that wasn't to perfection. But upon finding none, she sat upon Aragorn's shoulder and sulked.

"Welcome." Her voice was deep and dreamy. "I am Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood." She spread her arms towards her elven city. "I have been expecting you for a while now, I saw you arriving." She looked at Frodo, as if she was reading his mind.

"We have come for sanctuary." Aragorn stated.

"I know why you're here." The woman replied, "And who you are." She turned around and walked halfway up the stairs she had recently descended from. "And all about your quest to Mordor." She then turned to the elf that had led the Fellowship and nodded to him.

"I am Haldir." He stated, "Captain of the Galadhrim." He gestured for the Fellowship to follow him. "Come, I will take you where you may rest, and I will have someone bring you food."

Adrianna looked around at the city with wide, wondrous eyes. Never in her life had she seen somewhere so beautiful and magnificent. Although she had been to Rivendell before, she had never been anywhere else, and she knew that the four hobbits were thinking the exact same thing as they had never left the Shire before.

Aragorn suddenly stopped walking, and Adrianna almost toppled off his shoulder. They had arrived at their camp where tents had been set up for them; five in total. Haldir then turned to Frodo, "The Lady of the Wood would like to see you." He stated, gesturing for Frodo to follow him.

As the hobbit left, the rest of the Fellowship settled down in their camp. Adrianna floated off of Aragorn's shoulder and grew into her elf-like size. She ran a hand through her dry chestnut hair before turning around and coming face to face with a dark haired elleth, who was speaking too her in a language she didn't understand. Most probably elvish.

"What?" Adrianna asked the elleth.

"She wants you to follow her." Legolas stated as he passed the faye on the stairs, being led out of the camp by another elf. Adrianna nodded to Legolas with gratitude before smiling at the elleth and following her up a flight of wooden stairs and disappearing into one of the small huts in the trees.

Aragorn unbuckled his sheath from his belt and placed it beside the tent he would be sharing with Legolas. The Prince had also been taken away by another elf - as had Boromir and two of the hobbits. Gimli, Sam and Aragorn sat around a golden fire and as Boromir, Merry and Pippin returned bathed and in clean clothes, the dwarf, man and remaining hobbit left to go and get cleaned up and it wasn't long until Legolas returned and joined half of the Fellowship back at the camp.

As Frodo walked back to the camp after his meeting with Lady Galadriel and his bathe, he accidentally ran into someone. He apologised quickly before looking up and smiling in relief when it was someone he knew.

Adrianna smiled, "Don't worry - I was in a daze aswell." She admitted as they descended the stairs. The elleth had allowed her to bathe, and had given her a long green dress to wear whilst her legging's, blouse and waistcoat were being cleaned. Her long chestnut hair had been plaited over her left shoulder, and she looked radiant.

They made their way down the stairs and into the camp, where the rest of the Fellowship were eating food brought by the elves of Lorien. They sat down and ate and once they had finished, everyone sat around the camp-fire, silently talking to one another.

"What's it like in the Shire?" Adrianna asked the Hobbits, taking a seat on the floor between Merry and Pippin.

"It's home." Merry smiled, "We get up to a lot of mischief whilst we're there."

Pippin nodded eagerly, "Oh yes! Farmer Maggot hasn't caught us yet!" The hobbit laughed and turned to look at the faye. "We take food from him." Pippin explained. "Sam and Frodo listen out for him and the dogs, I remember one time when we went without them - Merry almost got bit on his bottom!"

Adrianna laughed and turned to the unfortunate hobbit, "You need elf ears for that kind of thing." She stated. "You'd be able to get away much sooner."

"What about your home?" Merry asked.

"Yeah!" Pippin agreed. "What's it like in The Glade of Tarasara?"

Adrianna sighed as she reminisced about times she'd spent at home when she was a child. "I remember when I tried to take something... it didn't go to plan." She chuckled, "My brother appeared with a wooden sword, and chased me around the entire market!"

"What did you try to take? We always go for the food." Merry asked, Pippin nodded enthusiastically at the mention of food.

"A flower, a Sweet Pea." Adrianna replied, looking bashful. "It's my favourite."

"We need to train you up for this kind of thing!" Pippin stated, "You should come to the Shire one day."

Adrianna nodded, "I've never been away from home before now - only to Rivendell. You are the first hobbits I've seen before; Aragorn was the first man and Gimli was the first dwarf."

"We'd not been out of the Shire before now." Merry stated, "We'd only known Gandalf. Everyone else here was the first of their race we've met. Except Aragorn... there are men in The Prancing Pony all the time."

"Why had you not been out of the Shire?" Adrianna asked. "Were you not allowed to go?"

Pippin shrugged, "Don't know really. We've always wanted to travel and have an adventure - so did Frodo and Sam. And here we are!" He splayed his arms out wide. "The furthest we've been from home, and planning to go even further!"

"What about you?" Merry asked. "Were you not allowed to travel anywhere?"

Adrianna shook her head, "My father wouldn't allow me to go. My brother was allowed from a young age, but only if he went with the guards." She sighed, "I had to stay at home."

"But here you are now!" The hobbit chuckled, "And going further!" The faye laughed again and then the hobbits decided to retire for the evening. They went into their tents; Frodo and Sam in one and Merry and Pippin in another.

Adrianna then looked up at the stars, tilting her head to the side in wonder. They were more beautiful here in these woods than she had ever seen before. The tree tops had parted, and the midnight sky clear from the wispy clouds, the stars shone silver, like the fairy lights on the trees in the Glade of Tarasara.

Legolas then came to sit beside the faye, "They're beautiful, aren't they?." He asked. Adrianna nodded and smiled in reply before turning back to look up at them. "I overheard Merry and Pippin talking about training you." Legolas stated, "For what?" He asked. "Surely it can't be fighting?"

Adrianna laughed, "To steal. They don't think I'm up to it."

"They're a bad influence on you, Ade." Legolas chuckled. "You should persuade them to get a new hobby."

The faye turned to look at the elf, "And what would you suggest?" She asked, "I don't think they'd enjoy picking flowers."

"You never know." Legolas stated, getting to his feet. "They might do." He turned towards his tent. "You should get some rest, Ade." He stated. "We're leaving tomorrow at first light."

As the Fellowship prepared to leave the safety of Lothlorien, they were given food and bedding supplies, along with some gifts given to them by the Lady Galadriel herself.

"To Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Galadriel handed him a green stone set in silver, and a beautiful silver scabbard for his sword. "And to Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor." She presented him with a beautiful leather belt with a silver buckle. "Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck." She also handed them a new belt each, but the buckle was of a golden leaf, along with two smaller scabbards. "Samwise Gamgee." She presented him with a small pouch of Mallorn seeds and a small silver box of earth from her very own garden, along with a silver, elven rope with magical properties. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." She smiled at the elf and handed him a beautiful short, stout bow of the Galadhrim.

The Lady frowned as she reached the Dwarf, "What can I present to you, Gimli, son of Gloin?" She asked. The Dwarf blushed and bashfully asked for one lock of her golden hair. Kindly, the Lady cut three for him, which the Dwarf thankfully took. "Princess Adrianna of the Glade of Tarasara." The Lady of the Wood smiled at the chestnut haired faye before reaching forwards to place a silver leaf clip in her plaited hair, and then gently kissed her forehead.

Frodo received the Phial of Galadriel, a small crystal bottle holding a mesmerising white light, "Use wisely, young Frodo." She stated, before placing a kiss upon his forehead. "There are three boats at the edge of the lake." The Lady stated, turning to face the entire Fellowship. "Take them. They are at your disposal, and I pray that the Valar will watch over you for the remainder of your journey. Farewell."

The Fellowship made their way towards the lake, and quickly got into the boats. Legolas, Gimli and Adrianna got into the first one, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam into the second and finally Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the third. It wasn't a very long journey, for they reached the shore of Amon Hen. They set up a camp, and took their belongings out of the boats, before sitting down as Gimli went to go and collect some firewood.

"You didn't tell us you were a Princess, Ade." Merry stated as he and Pippin looked at the faye with wonder.

Adrianna smiled shyly from her place beside Aragorn and Sam, "I didn't." She fingered the silver clip in her hair. "It's nice when people treat you as an equal."

"I feel the same." Legolas stated from his place beside the dark haired hobbit.

"I'd love to be royalty!" Pippin exclaimed. "I wouldn't have to lift a finger!"

"And," Merry added, "You'd be able to do what you want."

Legolas and Adrianna shook their heads. "We have a kingdom to protect." Legolas stated.

"All work and no play." The faye added.

"No way!" The hobbits chorused, chuckling.

"Tutors." Adrianna stated.

"Dancing and Balls." Legolas added.

Merry and Pippin looked wary, "Perhaps not. But I bet you get a lot of attention." Merry stated, "I bet you get a lot of swooning elleths, Legolas." The hobbit chuckled, "And I can guarantee you have a suitor, Ade." Legolas smiled and shook his head as he ran his hand along his Galadhrim bow and looked up once the hobbits snorted with laughter.

"And Princess's are usually spoilt." Pippin added.

Adrianna was looking very red faced. From anger, embarrassment or both, no one knew.

The faye quickly got to her feet upon noticing that someone was missing, "Where's Frodo?" She asked.

Aragorn's smile dropped from his face and he grabbed his sword, "Boromir's gone too. I'll go and look for them."

Missing the opportunity for an escape, Adrianna turned to look at the two hobbits who were staring at her with mischievous looks in their eyes, sitting across the camp fire from her, just to the right of Legolas and the left of Gimli. "What?" She asked. "Yes, my father spoils me, alright?"

"Told you." Pippin stated to Merry.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friends and smiled to himself. He was more than positive that they had made a bet over who could be the first to anger the faye would win something. "You two had better be careful." Sam warned them. "You know what Aragorn said about-" He glanced at the faye before covering his mouth with his hand and mouthing the rest of his sentence to Merry and Pippin. "-Her temper!"

Merry and Pippin exchanged glances and shrugged, "What's with the blush, Princess?" Merry grinned.

"Don't tease the poor lass." Gimli chuckled from his seat on a log as he took a drag from his pipe.

Adrianna stood up and turned to the trees, shivering. "Something dark approaches." She stated.

Legolas also got to his feet, "Thundering footsteps...heavy armour and swords." He looked around at the three hobbits, the faye and Gimli. "Uruk-Hai." He grabbed his bow and led everyone into the trees, right after telling the hobbits to go and hide. As they ran further into the woods, Adrianna saw some of the Uruk-Hai running off in the direction the hobbits had gone in. She took off after them, slipping away from Legolas and Gimli.

She drew her bow as she saw Boromir battling alone, and came to his aid. The Gondorian looked up for a moment to see who had come to help him before going back to the battle. As more Uruk's came, Adrianna unsheathed her sword and changed into her fairy form to fly down the hill over the heads of the Uruk's, dodging blades as she made her way towards Boromir.

Adrianna hadn't predicted the sweeping motion of a black, rusty lamp. She fell onto her back once her small frame hit the glass panel in front of her. "Hey!" She shouted, attacking the glass in an attempt to break free. "Let me out!"

"I got a fairy!" One of the Uruk's roared, earning a few roars of excitement from his followers.

"Find the Halflings!" The powerful voice of the leader roared. Adrianna kept hammering on the glass of the lamp as the Uruk that had her captive began to run in the direction of Merry and Pippin. The faye looked for a way out, but couldn't tell which panel of glass was the door! She kicked and punched - knowing that she would get bruises on her hands - but she didn't care. She had to get out and save the hobbits!

"I demand that you release me!"

She watched Merry and Pippin run out of their hiding place and call for the Uruk's attention, and as the evil forces took off down the hill after the hobbits, Adrianna turned to see that they had risked their lives for Frodo, who was hiding behind a tree; his eyes filled with fear. Momentarily she stopped what she was doing as realisation struck her like lightening...Frodo was going to leave!

The lamp suddenly jolted and she banged her head on glass, and black spots began to cloud her vision, she barely managed to see Sam find his hobbit friend and Boromir fall to his knees before she unwillingly surrendered to the blackness, and passed out.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful Boxing Day :)**

**Please do not flame. And writing at the bottom 'take this as constructive criticism' does _not_ change the fact that you wrote a flame. **

**Please review :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the past three days, Adrianna had woken up to find herself still captive. She had given up trying to escape, and if the Uruk-Hai were thinking of killing her they probably would've done so by now.

It was dark by the next time Adrianna had awoken, she slowly sat up and rubbed her head before opening her eyes, sighing when she found herself still inside the lantern.

Adrianna shivered, and pleaded that the hobbits would find a means of escape. An ugly face popped into view, and the faye screamed. It began grinning maliciously, and his mouth moved up and down as he spoke, although she couldn't hear a word he was saying. Another Uruk pushed the other one out of the way and began to speak himself and then he suddenly roared in pain as an arrow pierced through his neck. He fell limply to the ground, his body having a spasm. The other Uruk's then fell one by one, and Adrianna looked out of the glass window to see many horses riding through the Uruk troops, slaying all that stood in their way.

Adrianna saw maybe one or two of the riders fall, and as she kept her eyes open for any signs of the hobbits, she felt her lantern jolt as someone grabbed it. Adrianna looked at her new captor, and felt slightly warmer seeing as it was one of the riders. He was a good swordsman, Adrianna noted, as all the Uruk's that stood in his way didn't land any attack on him.

Once all the Uruk bodies were piled up and burned, the sun began to rise and the riders began to flee the grounds after setting fire to the burning bodies. As he didn't do any lifting or burning, only roughly moved his mouth as though he was shouting and pointed in different directions, Adrianna assumed that her rescuer must have been the Captain of the mysterious riders.

From inside the lantern, she couldn't hear a word they were saying, which was neither good nor bad. She wanted to know where they were going and what they were going to do with her, but the bad thing was that they couldn't hear her screams and shouts.

"I demand that you release me!" She shouted, growing more impatient and angrier by the second. The rider didn't even look at her, and Adrianna stomped her foot in frustration.

They must've been riding for half a day before three cloaked figures appeared from behind a rock. The riders slowed down and circled the people, and Adrianna cheered happily when she saw Gimli standing in the middle of the other two - who she assumed to be either Aragorn or Legolas...she remembered Boromir had fallen to his knees, and grief filled her when she realised that he must've perished in the woods.

Aragorn spoke up to the Riders, "I am Aragorn." He began, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He took off his helmet, "Not even his own kin." He gestured for the riders to lower their weapons before he continued, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies." Aragorn stated, "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruk's are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The Captain of the riders stated.

"But they had two Hobbits with them!" Gimli exclaimed, almost pleadingly.

"And a woman." Legolas added.

"They would look nought but mere children and an elleth to your eyes." Aragorn stated.

"I'm sorry." The rider stated, "We left none alive...and we didn't see any hobbits or an elf. But we did find this." He held out the lantern. "A fairy."

"Adrianna!" The three of the Fellowship exclaimed. Aragorn was handed the lantern, and they also received two horses from the riders. Aragorn waited until the Rohirrim riders were safely away from the fiery temper of the faye before he released the angry woman from inside the lantern.

Adrianna darted out of her prison and grew to her full-sized form, "How many times?" She shouted towards the retreating riders. "I'm not a fairy!" Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli began to laugh from behind her, and the faye turned around to fixate her anger on them. "It's not funny!" She snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "How-"

"-You're so temperamental, Princess." Gimli chuckled.

Aragorn sucked in a breath and Legolas winced as the faye brought her fist down upon the dwarf's helmet - pounding on the top and causing the metal headgear to fall over Gimli's eyes - effectively cutting off his laughter. The faye growled, but calmed down once the blonde elf placed a peaceful hand upon her shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, Ade." Legolas smiled, warmly. "We've missed you these past few days."

"It's good to see all of you again." She replied, suddenly shy in front of the elf Prince, "Thank you for not thinking me dead."

"We wouldn't think you were dead." Gimli huffed, pulling his helmet back into place. "You're too strong willed to go down without a fight...we did not, however, expect a lantern prison!" Adrianna's face flushed slightly; from both anger and embarrassment.

"Did you see Merry or Pippin?" Aragorn asked, his face turning serious.

Adrianna sighed and shook her head, "No." She replied, "I couldn't hear anything from inside the lamp...and I was at the front with the leader Uruk-Hai...if they were there, then they must've been carried somewhere towards the back."

"What about during the battle with the riders?" Legolas asked, "Did you see them then?"

Adrianna blushed a little, "No...I was...being carried by the man you were talking to." There was a pause before she continued, "He's a great warrior."

Gimli chuckled, "Judging by the blush, I'm assuming you're an admirer-" He cut of his sentence by a warning look from Aragorn. "-But I can fight much better, Princess." He chuckled again.

"Let's go search the Uruk remains." Adrianna stated, attempting to change the subject.

Aragorn climbed onto the back of the brown horse; to which Adrianna formed into her fairy size before sitting on top the pony's forehead. Legolas helped Gimli onto the white horse before mounting on himself as they all began to ride down the hill and towards the smoking piles of the Uruk-Hai bodies.

They jumped off the horses and began searching the remains as soon as they arrived. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli began searching different piles of bodies whilst Adrianna shivered, sensing a growing force of something in the woods. It was not bad, yet judging the forest on appearance, Adrianna wondered if the smoking bodies of Uruk's was throwing her senses off.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts once Gimli held up one of the hobbits belts, "It's one of their wee belts!" He gasped. Adrianna looked down and fought against her tears, wishing that she had been able to do something to save the hobbits, or at least know something of their whereabouts. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, and they both looked solemn as Aragorn dropped onto the dry grass and cried out at the sky. The Faye fought against her tears, and she could feel the sadness from her three companions.

"A hobbit lay here." Aragorn stated, from his spot on the ground, "And here. They crawled here; their bonds cut-" He held up two pieces of bonding rope, before carrying on crawling closer and closer to the forest. "They got up and fled..." He stopped suddenly and looked gravely at the rows of trees, "Into Fanghorn Forest."

"Perhaps that's why you're alive." Gimli stated, turning to the faye. "They were using your light to guide them through the forest...aren't faye's friends with the trees?"

"That's elves and fairies." Adrianna replied, stepping passed Aragorn and leading the way into the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for anything moving or anything that looked dangerous. "We're friends with them...but only enough so that they'd let us pass through their lands unharmed." The Princess hoped that mutual grounding was still true to that day.

"Orc blood!" Gimli growled, spitting onto the floor.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn stated, kneeling on the floor to examine the dirt and moss covered path.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli stated.

Adrianna nodded, and turned to look towards the dwarf, "This forest is old."

"Very old." Legolas agreed. "Full of memory... and anger." A loud groaning sound reverberated throughout the forest, and Adrianna stepped closer towards the three men, just incase something was going to jump out at them. Gimli raised his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas stated, looking up in awe at the numerous, thick branches above the four Fellowship members.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered, "Lower your axe!"

"Aragorn, nad n ennas!" (Something is out there.) Legolas stated.

Adrianna continued to look up at the tall trees as she tiptoed forward, accidentally catching her footing on a root and screaming as she fell towards the ground. Legolas grasped her wrist and pulled her back onto her feet before she caused herself any damage and he pressed a finger to his lips.

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) Aragorn replied.

"The White Wizard approaches." He whispered, drawing his bow and slotting an arrow into the string. They walked slowly and silently forwards, moving closer and closer to the white cloaked figure hidden within the trees. They placed their hands on their weapons; ready. But Adrianna was confused, if this was the White Wizard Saruman, then why wasn't she swarmed with evil? Despite this thought, she followed her three companions and looked around warily.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." The males suddenly drew their weapons. "We must be quick."

Legolas fired his arrow, and Gimli threw his axe - but they rebounded off a magical white dome. There was a burst of almighty white light, which the four had to shield their eyes from. Aragorn's sword turned fiery hot, and he threw it to the ground with a cry and a loud clatter.

A familiar voice reached Adrianna's ears, yet she couldn't quite place how she knew it, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, standing in front of the faye protectively.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Adrianna placed a hand on Aragorn's upper arm and gently moved around the side of him, "Who are you?" She asked warily. There was slight hesitation, and they faye took a nervous step towards the fading light. Tears of pure joy began to trickle down her porcelain cheeks as she threw her arms around the old man - her tears dampening his white robes. "Gandalf!" She cried.

"Gandalf?" The old man chuckled, "Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He grinned at each of them before turning back to the faye, pulling out of the embrace to look down at her tear stained face. He wiped a tear away from her cheek, "And I've got plenty more of my adventures to share with you." Adrianna smiled and stepped back so that the other three of the Fellowship could greet their long missed friend.

Aragorn placed a gentle, comforting hand on the faye's shoulder and as they walked as a group out of Fanghorn Forest, Gandalf explained what had happened to him in Moria, "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." He looked at each of them in turn until his eyes came to rest upon Aragorn. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

As they finally arrived at the edge of the woods and stepped into radiant golden sunlight, Gandalf let out a high pitched whistle which was returned by the neighing of a powerful steed. A magnificent white stallion rode over the hill towards them, his mane and tail rippling in the breeze.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas stated in awe.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf stated, patting the magnificent stallions muscular neck. "The Lord of all horses. He's been my friend through many dangers"

The faye looked at the stallion with respectful, admiring eyes and as the white wizard mounted the horse. The fairy form of Adrianna mounted the forehead of Arod, which Aragorn was already riding as Legolas and Gimli mounted Hasufel.

Gandalf turned to his companions, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :) And I wish you all the happiest New Year :)**

_**Dear 'theimprobableone'**_

**I apologise if you feel as though I am immature. But I have to disagree, because I am not. ****However, I am not going to argue with you anymore about your review. If it was meant to be constructive criticism, then I apologise that I saw it as a flame.**

**I do know that there are nine of the Fellowship to balance the nine of the Ring Wraiths, so can I say that (for this story) there are ten dark riders? Would that be okay?**

**I do hope that you will continue to read this story, and I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Yours faithfully, xxz0eyxx**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters and alerters! Have a good one this News Years Eve, and don't forget to drink a shot or two for me ;) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf began, slowing Shadowfax from a gallop into a trot. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

Adrianna frowned and looked up at Aragorn as the three horses rode through the gates. They all dismounted, and Adrianna transformed back into her elleth-like form. As they walked slowly through the town, the villagers watched them intently; pondering who these strangers were. A banner from one of the flag poles floated down in the breeze to land by Aragorn's feet and the ranger looked up towards the large staircase, setting his eyes upon a young woman in a white dress.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli stated.

Legolas stepped into stride beside Adrianna, seeming to sense the faye's discomfort. "I guess they don't receive many visitors?" She whispered.

"I guess not." The elf replied, his clear blue eyes darting around the villagers on alert.

They ascended the stairs, and upon reaching the top they were met with armed guards. Slightly startled from their sudden appearance, Adrianna stepped closer towards the elf Prince and away from the tall man in Rohan attire.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The first guard stated, gesturing for the guards to remove the travellers weaponry. Upon noticing the guards beginning to take weapons from Aragorn and Gimli themselves, Legolas turned to face Adrianna and gestured for the faye to remove her own weapons, save for the guards to do it themselves. Reluctantly, the chestnut haired Princess removed her quiver, and handed over her bow, glaring at the guard when his hands moved towards her to see if she had any weapons hidden on her person.

A pale hand stopped the gloved ones from touching the faye, and Legolas stepped in front of Adrianna. "I don't believe it is necessary for you to touch her." He stated in a calm demeanour. The guard didn't reply, but acknowledged the elf's statement with a firm nod of his head.

Before the five could step inside, the first guard blocked their path, "Your staff." He stated to Gandalf.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff from under his hood. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked up at the guard with innocent eyes, and the man held his gaze for a second before finally allowing them through. Gandalf shot Adrianna and Aragorn a small wink before leaning on Legolas' arm for support as they all made their way into the Hall.

"The courtesy of your Hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf began to speak as they stopped in the centre of the Hall. Around them, was a dark, dusty, dreary stone room. The drapes had covered the windows to allow as little light in as possible, and the chestnut haired faye felt as though she was underground once again.

Adrianna could see a pale, ill-looking man kneeling beside the throne of the King, who appeared to be centuries old. His face was ghostly and his hair was so thin and silver it looked like cobwebs. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the sly looking male whisper something into the King's ear. Upon hearing footsteps, Adrianna glanced behind her to see that the guards had followed them into the Hall with an aura of hostility, and she slowly stepped closer towards Gimli who also seemed to notice the guards presence.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King asked in a weak, raspy breath before turning to the man at his side, almost looking for confirmation.

"A just question, my liege." Adrianna narrowed her eyes at the sly man as he began to walk towards Gandalf, his eyes flickered towards her for a split second and the Princess grimaced when he licked his lips. His attention then returned to Gandalf and Adrianna shivered, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth." Gandalf growled, speaking with an aura of power. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He raised his staff against the man, and Adrianna stepped backwards - sensing the power surging through the intricately carved white wood.

"His staff!" The man growled towards the guards, also backing away from the wizard. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards turned hostile and rushed towards Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli began to attack them, and Adrianna's eyes widened as she turned her back to Gandalf, looking around to see if anymore guards were coming towards him.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf began to exclaim, holding his staff into the air as power surged through him.

Adrianna noticed the pale man trying to escape and rushed after him. She grabbed hold of his black feathered coat and pulled hard on it, she then kicked under his legs in an attempt to knock him onto the ground - but the man was surprisingly strong! He turned on her, and grabbed a fistful of her chestnut mane and prepared to pull hard on it. But Adrianna shivered once again when he stroked the side of her cheek and took a deep breath of the scent of her hair.

The pale man then disappeared, and Adrianna took a shaky step back to see that Gimli had thrown his entire body weight into the black coated snake, and was currently pinning him to the floor with his axe held threateningly close to his face. "I would stay still, if I were you." The dwarf growled.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf commanded.

The King began to laugh which caused Gandalf to open his eyes in surprise, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

With a blinding white light, Gandalf shred himself of his grey cloak and Theoden was thrown back in his seat; inhaling a pained, sharp breath. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He pointed his staff towards the King. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him! Be gone!" Gandalf smites Theoden as he lunged for him which caused the King to be thrown back into the chair. Theoden lets out a moan and slumps forward to which the white dressed woman runs to her uncle's side as he falls.

The atmosphere in the room becomes noticeably brighter, and the thick air upon which the five members of the Fellowship had been breathing in became much, much clearer.

The King raised his head again, and Adrianna was shocked to see that the old age gradually disappeared from his face. Eventually, he resembled a much younger looking man. Recognition flashed across his face as his eyes fell upon his niece's fair face. "I know your face." He whispered as he cradled her cheek gently. "Eowyn." At the sound of her name, the blonde began to weep with joy. "Gandalf?"

The wizard audibly sighed, "Breathe the free air again, my friend." He stated.

The guards in the room bow towards their King as he stands to look around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late." His hands began to tremble, to which Gandalf notices.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf stated, stepping aside to allow a guard to through with the King's blade in his hand. Theoden reached for it with trembling hands, but as soon as his fingers wrapped around the hilt, he drew it slowly and gazed upon the shiny steel. He then notices Grima trembling in the corner; trying to escape from the dwarf. In doing so, the man frightened the chestnut haired woman standing near him, who moved herself away to stand beside the blonde elf.

Suddenly, Theoden stormed towards the pale man and gripped him by the collar of his jet black coat; dragging him out of the hall before throwing him down the stairs.

The man cries, "I've only ever served you, my lord!"

The King advances towards him, holding his steel blade firmly in his grasp, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He growled, infuriated.

Grima trembled again, "Send me not from your side!" He grovelled.

The King ignored his plea and raised his sword ready to bring it down upon the snake. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." The man quickly scrambled onto his feet and pushed through the crowd, fleeing from the village and retreating out from the gates; cursing as he did so.

One guard raises his head and bowed to Theoden, "Hail, Theoden king!" He bellowed.

The entire crowd kneels respectfully down to their King, including Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Adrianna and Gandalf. Theoden turns to go back into the hall, but he looks up upon noticing that someone was missing, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely reviews I have been receiving! :D**

**To the dear 'Guest': I am better at writing in 3rd person rather than 1st :/ therefore I will not be doing other POV's...my apologies xx**

**I shall not change anymore details of the story from now on, sorry this is is any inconvenience but I have pre-written the entire story and I am very happy about the outcome :) Just a quick question though:**

_**If Legolas and Adrianna were to be married, where would you want to wedding to be? Mirkwood or The Glade of Tarasara?**_

**Please review! :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The King released a beautiful white rose from his grasp and stood in silence as it spiralled through the air, finally coming to rest amongst many others in front of a tomb.

"Simbelmyne." Theoden stated, solemnly. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers." He looked to Gandalf, "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

Adrianna didn't know how the King was feeling about losing his son. But she suddenly thought about her brother, and how she had left The Glade of Tarasara when he was gravely ill. If he had died when she was away, she would never be able to forgive herself for missing his funeral and never getting to say goodbye to him. She loved Tobias dearly, and she would never feel right if she had to take her brothers' place on the throne.

"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf said.

The King began to weep, "No parent should have to bury their child."

His words made Adrianna think about her father, the King of The Glade of Tarasara. If Tobias had died, then she would be the only child her father had left...what would he do if she didn't come home?

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf stated, "Westu hal. Ferdu, Theodred, Ferdu." (Be thou well. Go thou, Theodred, go thou.)

Adrianna turned alongside Aragorn to head back into the Hall to allow King Theoden some time to grieve in private. Gandalf joined them, along with Legolas and Gimli. As the faye reached the top of the stairs, she turned to look at the village below her. Her emerald eyes, however, caught sight of a large black horse carrying two small children upon it's back. Adrianna gasped when the boy collapsed and toppled from the back of the large animal, the young girl had tear stains on her dirty cheeks.

The faye pushed past the crowd of people in her way as she ran down the stairs towards the two children. Upon reaching the horse, she took the reins of the stallion before kneeling down beside the boy, checking to make sure he was alright. It wasn't long before Aragorn joined her, and he checked the pulse and breathing of the boy before gathering him in his arms to bring into the Hall. Adrianna took the young girl in her arms before handing the reins of the horse to a guard and following Aragorn up the stairs towards the Hall.

The Hall was alight with gold flamed candles as Aragorn, Adrianna and the two children entered. Eowyn rushed over, and checked the boy before motherly stroking the girls forehead to ensure she didn't have a fever.

"What's your name?" Adrianna asked the young girl.

"Freda." She replied in a small voice, clutching onto the faye tightly for protection.

"Ade," Aragorn called, "Let's take them to the healers to make sure they're alright. Eowyn, make sure there is food being prepared for them."

The blonde haired woman nodded before lifting up the bottom of her skirt and jogging out of the Hall. Adrianna and Aragorn left through the opposite door, the boy still sleeping. "What happened, Freda?" The chestnut haired Princess asked in a gentle tone.

The girl tucked her face into Adrianna's neck, "Mama said we had to come here. Me and Eothain had to ride Garulf, but papa said he was too big for us!" The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "There were people in our village, and so much fire. Where's mama?" As the dirty blonde began to weep again, Adrianna gently shushed her and held her tightly; looking to Aragorn with sad and pleading eyes.

They left the young ones in the care of healers before making their way back towards the Hall. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Aragorn stated.

Adrianna looked up at the Ranger, "But what about their mother?" She asked, "We do not know if she's even alive."

Aragorn continued to look ahead of them as he spoke, "So don't promise them anything." He replied, "If they ask about her, don't get their hopes up." The faye nodded, and as they stepped into the Hall, they were greeted by Legolas.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

It wasn't long until the young boy awoke. The children were checked over, and washed before they were sent back to the Hall where Eowyn was waiting for them with food and water. The children shovelled the food into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in days, and drank the water as though they had never seen a drop in their lives.

"They had no warning." Eowyn informed the King. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's Mama?" The girl asked.

Once again, Adrianna shushed the young blonde girl, and gestured towards her plate of food. "Eat, you need your strength, Freda."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf stated, "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." He placed his hand on the King's chair, catching Theoden's attention who looked at his hands warily. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn stated, keeping his eyes on the children sitting beside Eowyn and Adrianna. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." Theoden stated, "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Gimli took a bite of bread as he and Adrianna watched the exchange between Aragorn and Theoden.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn explained lowly.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." The King sneered.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, ignoring Gimli as the dwarf downed his drink and burped.

Adrianna got up from the table and left the Hall, the pale blue dress she had borrowed from Eowyn floated behind her as the breeze from outside played with the hem and toyed with her long, newly washed hair. The faye shifted into her fairy form and perched on side of a stone flower vase at the top of the stairs. She tucked her knees into her chest and looked up at the stars glittering in the sky; they reminded her so much of the lights in The Glade of Tarasara. She really did miss her home.

"Ade?"

The raven haired faye looked behind her at the sound of Legolas' voice, and she floated up to greet him, transforming back into her elleth-like size. "What is it, Legolas?"

"You've been quieter than usual today." He noted, "Is there anything troubling you?"

The faye looked away from the elf Prince and down at the ground, turning her body slightly so she could placed her hands on the stone fence over-looking the city. "I'm worried." She stated.

The elf came to stand beside her, looking at her closely to try and read the emotions in her eyes, "What about?" He asked, "I'm sure whatever it is will be fine."

Adrianna closed her eyes, "I miss my brother." She said finally. "After what the King went through, about losing his son...when I left The Glade of Tarasara, Tobias was ill and...it just made me think," She paused for a second before looking up at the Prince and into his clear blue eyes. "What if I never have the chance to thank him for everything he's done?" She asked. "He taught me to fight; to wield a sword and use a bow..." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, "What if I miss the chance to say goodbye to him?"

The blonde elf raised his hand and wiped a stray tear off of her pale cheek, "In all honestly, Ade...I don't know. I would hate to not be able to say goodbye to someone I loved, it would destroy anyone to do so." He then turned to lean on the stone wall, resting his hands upon the top as he looked over the vast green land beyond the gates, "You just have to have faith that he will be strong enough to pull through. I pray the Valar will watch over him." He smiled reassuringly at the faye, and was slightly surprised when she put her arms around him; her head resting on his shoulder as she hugged him.

"Thank you." She pulled back and smiled gratefully up at the Prince, her eyes sparkling.

"By order of the King, the city must empty by morning." Aragorn stated as he came out of the Hall. He stopped in his stride as he saw the two standing together. Legolas and Adrianna turned to look at the ranger, and upon realising how close they were standing to each other, they stepped apart; Adrianna's cheeks flushing a light pink as she excused herself.

The next morning, Adrianna awoke to the sound of a guard, "We make for the refuge of Helm s Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." The man ordered over the hustle and bustle of villagers gathering their belongings and preparing to leave.

The chestnut haired faye quickly dressed in her leggings, blouse and waistcoat before pulling on her boots and cloak. Adrianna grabbed her weaponry as she left her room to go in search of Legolas and the rest of her company. She rounded the corner and almost walked right into Eowyn as she did so.

"I'm ever so sorry!" The blonde exclaimed. "I was just on my way to ask if you wanted any breakfast?"

Adrianna shook her head, "No, thank you, I was just going to find the others."

"Oh, they're making their way towards the stables, to say a farewell to Gandalf."

Many emotions flooded through the faye at that moment, why didn't Gandalf want to say goodbye to her? Shouldn't he at least wait for her before he left? The faye was suddenly flooded with anger and she excused herself from Eowyn's side to run down the corridor and towards the stables. She formed into her fairy size as soon as the crowd of people began to slow her down.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli made their way towards the stables when an angry Adrianna appeared in front of Gandalf in her fairy form, with an aura of anger, "You weren't going to say goodbye to me? I had to hear it from Eowyn that you were leaving!"

The wizard chuckled and held out his hand for the faye to perch on, "I would've returned, Adrianna. As you already know, I've proven that you cannot be rid of me too easily." As the temper of the woman cooled down, she formed back into her usual size and continued walking with the others into the stable.

"Helms Deep!" Gimli scoffed, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn stated, "Helms Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap." Gandalf explained, "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold!"

"They will hold." Aragorn said with certainty.

Gandalf turned to the magnificent white stallion and patted his muscular white neck before mounting him, "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn opened the paddock door for him, "Go." He stated. Legolas and Adrianna jumped back as Gandalf rode out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan, he paused on a hill to rear Shadowfax back on his hind legs before disappearing over the hill and out of sight.

**A/N: And the fluff begins! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and fav'd this story! I hope you all have a lovely weekend! Please review :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that day, everyone was on their way towards Helms Deep. Adrianna - in her fairy form - sat atop the forehead of the white mare Legolas was riding and both Gimli and Aragorn had left the company of both the faye and the elf to ride with Eowyn. The raven haired Princess was most displeased about this.

She was comfortable in the silence that both she and the elf were riding in, but longed for some kind of communication with her other usual companions. She noted that Aragorn had finally left the company of the blonde woman and the dwarf, to ride up front with the King just a small distance from herself and Legolas.

Adrianna looked back at the hill she had last seen Gandalf riding over, and once it disappeared from sight behind a mountain of rock face, she turned back to face the front and wrapped her arms around her knees; tucking her legs into her chest.

"Do not be sad, Ade." Legolas stated, "I am sure we will see Gandalf again."

The faye turned around to look up at the elf sitting behind her, she gently began to rub the horses ear beside her, "How can you be so certain, Legolas?" She asked. "The future cannot be foretold. We may lose a battle or-"

"You're a good warrior, Ade." He stated. "I'm sure we will not lose. Have faith."

Adrianna smiled at Legolas and stood up, frowning. "Where is Gimli?" She asked, pretending to feign ignorance as to the whereabouts of the dwarf.

"Riding with Eowyn." Legolas replied as a matter of fact. The faye crossed her arms and sat down in a huff - facing the way they were riding. The scenery still hadn't changed, they were still riding along a grassy path, surrounded by cliffs and other rocks. The elf raised an eyebrow, "Ade? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She huffed.

Legolas raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Ade..."

"Eowyn's pretty."

"Jealousy isn't a good quality." Legolas said, sounding surprised.

"I know." Adrianna replied, sighing. "I can't help it."

"Then what is the matter?"

"Nothing." She replied, "I thought Gimli liked talking to me, and he left me as soon as a prettier woman came along."

"She's not prettier than you, Ade." Legolas stated.

"Thank-" She cut herself off and frowned up at him. "You're just saying that so I don't go off on one."

Legolas shook his head, "Off course I'm not." He replied, "I wouldn't just say things. I mean what I say."

His words touched her heart, and now she understood the stories her mother used to tell her when she was younger; about a Prince and his charming nature to capture the heart of the Princess. And Legolas was now the most definite favourite of Princes she had met.

Adrianna got to her feet and timidly flew towards Legolas. She hovered beside his face before gathering up enough courage to place a small, delicate kiss upon his cheek; blushing as she did so. "Thank you."

The elf just smiled and nodded his head. Adrianna then flew back down onto the horses forelock, settling down once again. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Aragorn grinning, she frowned suspiciously and spread her wings before flying towards the Ranger.

"What's so funny?" She asked, settling down on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He replied.

"What? Tell me, I won't tell anyone." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her, "Maybe Gandalf when we next see him." She added, "And possibly Merry and Pippin."

The Ranger chuckled before replying, "I was just noting upon how close you seem to be." He whispered, under his breath so the blonde haired elf wouldn't be able to hear him, but loud enough so that the faye would.

Adrianna felt her face heating. Nervously, she cleared her throat, "What would make you think that?" She asked, holding her head up high and her nose in the air.

"No reason." Aragorn replied, smiling knowingly.

"We must stop and rest for the night." Theoden stated, turning his black stallion around so that he could face his people. "It'll be much safer for the women, children and elderly if we make camp rather than continue."

Adrianna settled down at the camp fire beside Legolas and Gimli, stirring the contents of her lumpy looking soup in her bowl. An unsettled feeling had been forming in her stomach for the past couple of hours and she was unsure as to what it was.

"Princess," The dwarf began. "You have not eaten."

The faye set her bowl down beside her on the rock, "I'm not hungry." She replied. "I feel uneasy. As if darkness is growing ever nearer."

"That won't stop me from having a good meal." Gimli chuckled and eyed the bowl of untouched food. "I believe I have not yet fuelled my strength..." He paused before reaching for the Princess' bowl. "Waste not, want not."

The faye allowed the dwarf to eat her meal, much to the displeasure of the elf. Legolas said nothing, instead he looked calculatingly at Adrianna; examining her face for anything that may give away what she was thinking. Upon finding nothing, he finished his meal before gracefully floating to his feet to hand his bowl to one of the serving women. He returned shortly afterwards, to overhear a chunk of conversation from the dwarf and the faye. The woman in question - he could feel - was radiating slight anger.

"...Tell the difference between male and female dwarves." Gimli was saying.

"I overheard you speaking about this earlier." Came the cold reply from the faye.

The dwarf chuckled before getting to his feet, "I believe I may go and bid Eowyn a goodnight before I retire." As Gimli got to his feet and left Adrianna to herself, the faye shrunk her size before flying towards the shrubbery to find a leaf to perch on. She tucked her knees into her chest, trying to contain her anger and jealousy.

Upon finding that she needed to kick something, she stood up and began to kick the leaves around her. When her foot impacted on something hard, however, she stopped what she was doing to look up at the very tall elf towering above her.

"I apologise for my behaviour." She said shamefully, looking away from the Prince's amused eyes to stare at the ground. "I didn't mean to kick you."

"You're angry." Legolas stated the obvious.

"Gimli was rude." Adrianna replied, returning to her normal size again. She was still too ashamed to look the Prince in the eyes.

"He's a dwarf." Legolas replied. "It's not in their nature to think of the feelings of others." Adrianna was silent for a moment, which made Legolas press further. "Is that all?"

She met his clear blue eyes with her emerald green ones before blushing lightly and looking away again, "It may have had something to do with my jealousy as well."

"May have?"

"I do not blame entirely myself, of course. Gimli did fuel the fire."

The elf smiled slightly before turning to look at the stars, "I would expect nothing less." Legolas replied. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Shining down upon us to show us our path like the lights of Lorien."

Adrianna watched the elf for an awed moment before turning to look up at the glittering lights, "They look so peaceful." She stated, "I could look at them forever. I have a secret room at home which has the most magnificent view of the night sky, Summer is the perfect season for stargazing in the Glade of Tarasara. The sky is much clearer."

The elf nodded in agreement, "It is the same in Mirkwood." He replied, "There is a tree outside the library window, North facing which has the most beautiful view of the sky. The Summer sky has a beautiful array of colour to share."

They remained in silence for a long, comfortable moment before Aragorn cleared his throat before he joined them. "The King has asked if you would take watch tonight, Legolas." He began, "Ade, you need to rest. Eowyn said she would share her tent with you."

"Too kind." Adrianna mumbled, a light pink colour tinged her cheekbones in slight embarrassment. She had only spoken bad of the blonde maiden, and yet she had done nothing but show her kindness. As she bid Aragorn and Legolas a good night, she turned around and made her way towards where she could see Eowyn. "Jealousy really is a horrid trait." She sighed.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story :) reviews mean so much to me! I** **understand the chapter was short, but there will be more excitement to come in the next chapter :) **

**Please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The feeling of darkness in Adrianna had her unsettled for the majority of the evening. She joined Legolas on watch very early that morning, and before they knew it, everyone had awoken so that the journey to Helms Deep could continue.

Despite sharing a tent with Eowyn that night and knowing that the blonde maiden was a really kind-hearted woman, Adrianna still didn't understand why she felt the need to be jealous of her. As she watched Eowyn walking and speaking with Aragorn, she finally realised what it was.

She had been the only female on the journey with the Fellowship and had had all the male attention. But now the men were speaking to other women, she felt as though she was losing all her friends.

"Princess!" Startled, she formed into her fairy size and fluttered away from Gimli's face. Her heart was racing at her shock and surprise. The dwarf rolled his eyes, "You need to pay more attention to where you are walking. Three times you've stood on my foot, three!"

"I'm sorry." The faye replied, hanging her head. Shivers went up and down her spine, so much so, that she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew this kind of fear anywhere, the beasts would feast on faye's whenever they could. The winged creatures were sweet treats for them. Adrianna remembered when her brother had been attacked by one when he was just a young boy. He had feared to leave the gates of The Glade of Tarasara for weeks until the scouts were sure that the Wargs were no longer roaming their boarders.

"What is it?" Legolas asked the faye, placing a calming had upon her shoulder.

"Wargs!" One of the guards cried as his riding company was thrown off his horse by one of the creatures. Adrianna's eyes widened when she saw the four-legged, vicious creature and reached for her bow. But before she could reach into her quiver for an arrow, Legolas had beaten her too it, two arrows fired a deadly strike into the creatures forehead, and he ran over in time to kill the Rider with his swords.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted over towards Aragorn.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden shouts towards the Ranger as he makes his way back towards the travellers.

"Wargs!" He shouted. "We are under attack!

Upon hearing the shout of alarm, the villagers began to cry and panic, babies began to wail as their mothers' held onto them tightly and protectively, and the guards did nothing to stop the shouts of alarm as they awaited the King's orders.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn commanded.

"All riders to the head of the column!" The King commanded.

Gimli tried to mount Arod, "Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider!" As two guards aided him onto the horse, Legolas gazed into the distance to see many Warg-Riders coming towards them with due speed, kicking up dust trails as they rode over the hill.

"You must lead the people to Helms Deep." Theoden stated to Eowyn and Adrianna. "And make haste!"

"I can fight!" Eowyn stated, courageous.

"No!" The King snapped, "You must do this... for me." His tone took a gentler approach and he held Eowyn's gaze for a moment longer before the blonde maiden reluctantly agreed. He watched her turn and run towards the villagers to aid them in their escape.

"My Lady, you must go!" He demanded the faye.

"No!" Adrianna snapped, "If the Wargs catch my scent they will follow me." She paused for effect, "And all your people will be in danger."

The King nodded in acceptance, "Ensure your own safety." He then turned to face his armed men, "Follow me!"

Gimli tried to get Arod to move towards the battle and after the guards, "Forward." He demanded the horse, "I mean, charge forward! March forward!" The horse began to ride with Gimli seated unsteadily in the saddle. "That's it! Go on!"

Adrianna, although full of fear, defeated her first Warg with a swift blow from her blade. Sensing a Warg charging from behind her, she transformed into her winged being before flying to the side, transforming again to deal a hard blow to the back of the beast. Upon noticing Gimli fall off the horse he had been riding with Legolas, the faye thought the worst and flew towards him with much speed. As soon as she reached the Dwarf and realised he was alright, she turned, but screamed as a huge pair of jaws narrowly missed her waist. She delivered a deadly blow to the Warg, and completely missed the fact that it fell dead on top of the dwarf.

Two Wargs caught onto her scent and began to charge towards her, the faye quickly drew her bow and shot one of the Riders before slotting another arrow into the string; pulling it back to deliver a fatal blow on the rider-less Warg.

The other beast was too close for her to shoot so she drew her sword. As soon as the beast came close enough for her to strike, an arrow embedded itself in between the eyes of the foul creature; causing it to fall dead at her feet.

Adrianna turned on her heel in time to slaughter a Warg before his jaws could clamp down on her shoulder, but she did not anticipate the rider to draw the point of his dagger across her cheek. The chestnut haired faye winced as the sharp edge sliced a neat, red line across her pale face. She had no time to stop to examine her wound as another Warg and rider came at her from the right; the beasts had obviously began to catch her scent.

In no time at all, the Princess was joined by Legolas and two other guards. The four of them stood back to back and let the blood bath unfurl around them as they fired arrows and swung their swords, until finally, the last Warg dropped dead.

Adrianna looked around the field before sheathing her sword and turning to look for Gimli and Aragorn. Upon not being able to spot her friend, she turned to the elf, "Where's Aragorn?" She asked.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out, turning around as he searched for the Ranger.

Gimli came to stand with them, "Aragorn?" He called.

"Over there." Adrianna stated, gesturing towards a dying Warg-Rider lying beside the edge of a cliff, he was wheezing and laughing.

Gimli stood over the dying Orc threateningly, holding his axe to the creatures throat. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

The Orc grinned, showing his black teeth to Legolas, Adrianna and Gimli. "He's," The Orc coughed violently. "Dead." He chuckled evilly before continuing, "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Adrianna gasped and walked towards the edge of the cliff face whilst Legolas grabbed the Orc by the collar of his black tunic. "You lie!"

After his words, the Orc went stiff as he died, Legolas dropped the Orc onto the ground. He was about to leave to see what the faye was doing when something caught his eye, he took the Evenstar pendant from the Orc before getting to his feet and running to Adrianna's side.

"Can you see anything down there?" She asked the elf, tears building in her eyes at the possible loss of her friend.

The elf scanned his eyes over the rocks and rushing water below before slowly shaking his head, "Could you possibly go down and search?"

The faye nodded, "I'll try." She replied, forming into her fairy size.

Adrianna flew down the side of the cliff, being careful about any Wargs which could be down there. She searched between every rock and even picked a leaf and placed it in the water to see how fast the current was.

"Ade!" Legolas called down, "What can you find?"

"Nothing." She replied, knowing he'd be able to hear her even if she didn't raise her voice. "Absoloutely nothing." She flew back up the side of the cliff to join Legolas and Gimli, and she narrowed her eyes at the King as he rode towards them, giving orders to the guards he passed.

"Get the wounded on horses." The King stated as he came to a stop in front of them, "The wolves of Isenguard will return. Leave the dead." Legolas turned to face the King an expression of anger on his face. Whereas Adrianna felt as though she was about to explode from her own; were they supposed to leave without finding Aragorn's body? Theoden placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Come." He stated, turning his stallion around so that he could continue to round up his men.

Gimli, Legolas and Adrianna turned back to face the water, and the faye only just remembered the cut on her face. It began to sting the more she thought about it, and as she raised her hand to touch it, a hand beat her too it.

"Leave it." Legolas stated, his eyes full of sadness and concern. "Wait until we get to Helms Deep."

**A/N: Just a quick update before I go on holiday tomorrow :) I will be back on Monday, but just though I would get a chapter out so you all wouldn't have to wait an extra few days. How kind of me! :)**

**Yes, if anyone was wondering, the cover photo is of Katie McGrath, playing Morgana La Fey in the TV show 'Merlin'. I should have said this before: I do not own the photo. But yes, I did base Adrianna's looks on Morgana, so the photo is intended to represent the Faye Princess :)**

**Also, the name Adrianna is pronounced 'Ade-ree-are-na' incase anyone was wondering :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As King Theoden led everyone into Helms Deep, they were greeted by the villagers with cheers and applause. "Make way for Theoden!" The first guard cried.

"Sire!"

"Make way for the King!" Another guard cried.

Adrianna saw the familiar blonde hair of Eowyn rushing down the steps and through the crowd an she immediately greeted the King. "So few. So few of you have returned."

The King dismounted his stallion and handed the reins to one of the nearest guards, "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Eowyn looked around, and met with the eyes of the faye. As the blonde crossed the courtyard towards the chestnut haired Princess, Adrianna turned away, not wanting to be the one to talk about Aragorn. "My lady..." Gimli began, taking off his helmet as he addressed the blonde maiden.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" She asked, her voice rushed.

"He fell..." Was all Gimli could manage to say.

Hearing the words for the first time caused the faye to lose faith that her friend was going to come back. She began to make her way up the stone stairs, ignoring Legolas calling for her to wait. As soon as she rounded the corner, she decided to hide from the elf so that she would be able to have some time to herself...but she stopped. She didn't want to hide from him. She wanted his attention. Adrianna shook the attention-seeking and selfish thoughts out of her head, and continued on down the corridor. She formed into her fairy size and continued up another flight of stairs into a tower. Upon noticing a crevice in the wall, she shot inside and tucked her knees into her chest. The tears began to fall freely, she rested her forehead on her knees and hugged herself tightly. When her salty tears dribbled down her right cheek and into the wound, she winced slightly.

"Adrianna? I know you're here somewhere. Please don't hide from me."

The faye decided that she didn't want him to see her crying. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before standing up. She smoothed down her clothes and planned to fly out and pretend that nothing was wrong. She cleared her throat and stood on the edge; peering right to see if Legolas was anywhere to be seen. When she looked left however, she screamed upon seeing the elf Prince standing beside her.

"How did you know I was here?" She demanded.

He looked slightly amused, "Your wings glow like the flicker of a candle flame in the darkness." The Princess' cheeks tinged pink and she hoped that the elf didn't see. "We need to find the healers and clean your wound." He stated, "Come on."

They walked in silence, for Adrianna it was an uncomfortable one. For some reason, she was nervous and she had no idea why. She glanced at the elf beside her, and butterflies formed in her stomach when she looked into his beautiful clear blue eyes.

"He's alive!"

"Aragorn?" Adrianna rushed to one of the many open windows in the corridor and searched for the Ranger, and upon spotting him she shrieked with joy and pointed him out to the elf beside her. The faye then climbed onto the stone ledge much to the horror of the elf. Legolas grabbed hold of the chestnut haired faye's arm to stop her.

"Ade! What do you think you're doing?" He asked, pulling her away from the window.

The Princess rolled her eyes, and grabbed the elf's hand before pulling him down the corridor towards the courtyard. They could hear Gimli shouting from a way ahead of them, "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Upon spotting the Ranger, the dwarf pulled him into a hug. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!"

"Gimli, where is the King?" Aragorn asked. The dwarf gestured towards the hall, and as Aragorn made his way inside, he ran into Legolas and Adrianna who were standing as if they were waiting for him.

"Le ab-dollen." (You're late.) Legolas stated seriously. The elf and the Ranger smiled at each other before Legolas cautiously looked over Aragorn's wounds, "You look terrible."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and pulled his friend into a hug. "It's good to see you too, my friend." He caught sight of the faye standing just behind the elf with a recognisable expression on her face. "Now, don't be angry with me for vanishing, Ade." Aragorn put his arms around the faye warily, "I'm back now."

"Please, don't do that again." She mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm not angry at you...maybe, just a little."

As the two parted, Legolas took Aragorn's hand and placed the Evenstar pendant in his palm. Aragorn looked down at the beautiful jewel in his hand and clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Hannon le." (Thank you.)

As the new arrival, Legolas, Gimli and Adrianna made their way into the Hall to speak with the King, the faye saw Eowyn watching them - or rather Aragorn - from the corner of her eye. Wasn't the Ranger spoken for? Adrianna had seen him with Lord Elrond's daughter back in Rivendell, which seemed like such a long time ago! Arwen had been sweet, kind and helpful and Adrianna was sure to let the blonde maiden know that Aragorn wasn't interested. The faye looked back at the Ranger to see that he was also looking in the direction of the woman, Adrianna gasped.

As the man, elf and dwarf turned to face her to see if there was a problem, she quickly had to excuse herself, "I..." She took a step backwards, "Thought I may..." Her eyes flickered to Eowyn again, "Need help for-"

"-Are you injured, Princess?" Gimli asked, taking a wary step towards the faye and causing both Legolas and Aragorn to look at her with worry.

Adrianna blinked, she had a wound on her cheek. "I'm afraid it could become infected unless I get it tended too soon." She waved her hands for them to move onwards, "Carry on, as you were, I'm sure I'll catch up with you later!" She quickly turned on her heel and walked at a speedy pace back down the corridor, not risking a glance over her shoulder. Upon not hearing any footsteps, the faye slowed her pace upon realising that none of the males had followed her.

Then she realised that she didn't know anyone else and that she didn't want to be by herself.

The guards who were asked to remove their weapons before they entered King Theoden's Hall back in Rohan had almost touched her...and then Grima came to her mind. The way he'd almost flung her onto the floor by her hair, the way he'd looked at her, inhaled her scent and combed his gnarly fingers through her chestnut hair made her feel queasy. And that look in his black eyes made her skin crawl and a lump form in her throat.

She did not want to know what he could have possibly been thinking.

The faye changed into her fairy form before flying to the healers wing, and after that she made her way towards the King's Hall to find Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Upon her arrival, she was immediately on edge as the King was speaking, "-We will outlast them."

The faye stood beside Gimli, flanking the dwarves side with Legolas on the right. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages." Aragorn was saying, "They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child."

Theoden walked up close to Aragorn when he replied, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord." Aragorn pleaded, "You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Fayes? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

But Aragorn was determined, "Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?" The King scoffed, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon- No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He walked away, back to his throne as he addressed the guards, "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, Lord-"

"-There is no time." Theoden cut the guard off. "War is upon us!"

The Captain turned to his men, "Secure the gate!" He commanded.

As the guards left, the King noticed Adrianna standing beside the dwarf and sat down to address her, "You should settle in with the other women and children, my Lady." He explained, "I will not allow you to fight this battle."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli turned to face the Princess, awaiting her reply. Upon noticing her eye twitch, they knew that she was quickly losing her temper. "And why is that, my Lord?" She asked.

"The men are stronger." He replied, "If I allow you to fight in the battle, I'm sure the men would feel a need to protect you."

"I can hold my own, I assure you."

The King shook his head and was about to object when Aragorn stepped towards the faye and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I will see to it that she is escorted personally." He bowed his head to the King and continued to lead Adrianna out of the Hall.

"Aragorn!" The faye growled, "I'm _going_ to fight."

The Ranger put a finger to his lips, "We will have to find a way to disguise you." He whispered as they stepped out of the Hall; Legolas and Gimli soon joined them. "Although we shall have a problem finding something that will fit."

The faye frowned at him, "And if we can't?"

The ranger would not meet her gaze with his, "Let's not jump to conclusions now, shall we?" He replied, "We will decide what to do then, when the time comes." Adrianna narrowed her eyes, but continued to walk with the three males through a corridor. They passed the courtyard where they saw many men saying goodbye to their families as the women and children were led towards the caves.

"Move back! Move to the caves!" A guard commanded.

"Keep moving!" Another called.

"Quickly now!"

The four stepped into the armoury and Aragorn immediately eyed a battered looking sword, he picked it up before tossing it into a corner, "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." He stated, turning to look at the men.

"Some of them have seen too many Winters." Gimli commented.

"Or too few." Adrianna added.

"Look at them." Legolas stated, "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The room fell silent, and Adrianna turned to leave the room; nudging Aragorn in the arm in the hope that he would go with her to speak to any guards who may ask her why she wasn't in the caves. "Boe ah...neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)

"Si beriathar amar n ned Edoras." (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) The Ranger reasoned.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Han n ortheri. Natha daged aen!" (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" The Ranger then took the faye quite roughly by her arm due to his anger and frustration before storming out of the room.

"Aragorn?" Adrianna asked. "I have a strange feeling. Like something good is about to happen." She paused and awaited his reply, "But I still feel so much dread."

"You have the same gut feeling as Legolas." The Ranger stated darkly.

Upon hearing that tone, the faye closed her mouth. She had no idea what Legolas had said, so she bit down her anger at the Ranger as she knew her mouth would only cause more of a problem than solve one. Instead, at the next fork in the corridor, she parted from Aragorn, making sure she stomped down the corridor so that he knew his tone had annoyed her. Satisfied that the practice of storming around in her younger years had done her justice, Adrianna slowed to a walk until finally, she had ended up back at the armoury where Legolas had finished preparing for battle.

"Where is Gimli?" She asked.

The elf looked up, "Where is Aragorn?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, awaiting a reply from the Prince. "Trying on some armour."

The faye blinked, "He's too...short."

The elf looked at her with amused eyes, "And you'll be too small."

Aragorn then entered the armoury and began to don his battle gear, Adrianna noticed the Rangers sword and picked it up before handing it to Legolas. "Give it too him." She stated.

The elf smiled softly at her before taking the blade by the hilt. As their fingertips brushed together, the faye looked away so that she would be able to hide the blush powdering her cheeks. As the Princess turned her head away, she saw Gimli making an entrance from the side room.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted." He stated, dropping handfulls of chainmail onto the floor with a clang. "It's a little tight across the chest." Adrianna turned her back to the dwarf so that he would not catch her silently laughing, and upon seeing the expression on both Aragorn and Legolas' faces, she knew they were doing the same thing.

A horn suddenly sounded in the distance, "That was no Orc horn." Legolas stated with certainty.

Another horn rang out closely after and Adrianna's head snapped up, "I know that horn!" She cried, fleeing from the armoury.

"Ade!" Aragorn called, "Where are you going!"

"Send for the King!" A guard called, "Open the gate!"

The chestnut haired faye stopped running and peered out from one of the many windows in the corridor, she was soon joined by Aragorn and Legolas, both of them curious as to what was going on. The Warriors of the Galadhrim - led by Haldir marched into Helms Deep, closely followed by elf-like warriors dressed in emerald green and silver.

Adrianna gasped, "Tobias!" The Princess then climbed onto the wall and jumped over the side, transforming into her fairy size before she hit the ground. She then flew towards the captain of the faye warriors and changed back into her original size seconds before she threw herself at the warrior and wrapped her arms around him.

"Addie!" The faye Prince exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" She fought the tears of joy and relief at seeing her brother alive and well before she pulled away from him and planted her hands on her hips. "Aren't you supposed to be bed-ridden?"

Tobias smiled at his little sister, "I've been worried about you, Addie." He stated. "Let's take a walk and you can tell me all about your travels." The faye Prince and Princess left the courtyard of elves, faye and men to go and speak in private. "I thought you'd be here." He stated, "And I have a gift you may have need for."

"What?" She asked, turning to look at the warrior her brother was beckoning over. The faye handed the Princess an emerald green bundle.

"I had this made for you." He stated, staring at the parcel clasped in her elegant hands.

When Adrianna opened the light bundle, silver gleamed up at her. It was a silver helmet, arm bracers, and a vest. The material that the armour was wrapped in was the faye warriors emerald green cloak. She looked up at her brother with a grin on her face, "Thank you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. She looked up and noticed one of her three friends, "Aragorn!" Adrianna called.

The Ranger stopped walking and turned on his heel at the sound of someone calling for him, he smiled lightly upon seeing his female friend, "Ade." He stated, "You gave Legolas quite a scare jumping off the wall like that."

The faye Princess grinned sheepishly, a slight blush colouring her features. "I'll apologise too him later. Aragorn, I'd like you to meet my brother, Tobias." She stated, "Tobias, this is Aragorn."

The two shook hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

The faye smiled in response, "Thank you for looking after my sister."

Aragorn nodded his head, and as the two broke hands Adrianna changed into her fairy form. "I'm going to go and put this on." She smiled, "Don't start the battle without me!" As she shot off up the stairs and towards the armoury, she almost flew into Gimli when she rounded the corner. Screaming - she pulled up just in time to fly over his head. She apologised as she flew into the side room in the armoury.

Quickly, she pulled the silver body wear on. The tunic fit to her slim form and the bracers covered the back of her hands, her wrists and her forearm; intricate silver swirls were embroidered on the steel. Her boots came up to her knees and had were also patterned with the floral engravings. She ran her fingers through her hair, readjusting the beautiful hairpiece given to her by the Lady of the Golden Wood before she put her helmet on. The steel framed her face and covered her mouth with soft edges, giving the Princesses armour a feminine touch. Adrianna then picked up the cloak and twirled it around her shoulders, clasping the Fellowships' leaf onto the cloak to secure it around her.

As she left the armoury, she buckled her fathers' sword around her waist and made her way towards the courtyard to find her brother again.

**A/N: Don't you worry child! The battle commences in the next chapter :) Please review, and NO flames please.**

**Hannon le, to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited my story so far! :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Adrianna followed the throng of Faye, Men and Elves towards the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sounds of a marching army moved closer and closer in the distance, as Uruk Hai appeared over the top of the hill like swarms of ants. The darkness was lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing army.

The Faye Princess felt for the women and children in the caves and wondered if they could hear the sounds overhead and knew that they would be absoloutely petrified and worried deeply for their husbands, sons, fathers and brothers.

Adrianna passed the March-warden elves, trying to find either one of her friends or her brother. She passed a row of Elf archers before she spotted Gimli standing beside Legolas. She had to compose herself before she approached as she almost burst into a fit of laughter upon seeing that the dwarf couldn't see above the wall. She approached them before coming to stand in between Legolas and the faye warriors.

Gimli grumbled and stood on his tiptoes; straining to see above the top of the wall. "You could have picked a better spot." The elf only smirked in response, as Aragorn came to stand beside them, clapping a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." The dwarf stated as he addressed the man.

Thunder rumbled around and lightning flashed, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-Hai marching forwards, their footsteps growing louder and louder. Lightning flashed again as rain began to pour. Adrianna looked up and closed her eyes under the pounding rain to calm her nerves.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas stated, watching the faye warriors moving about beside him.

Gimli shifted from one foot to the other, "Let's hope they last the night."

The Uruk-Hai leader stepped onto a rock outcrop so that he could better command his army. Aragorn then stepped away from Legolas and Gimli, and gave Adrianna a reassuring smile as he stepped up to the higher point on the battlement so he could command the elves and faye's.

"A Eruch n, dano il faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!" He stated.

The Uruk-Hai leader raised his sword and commanded his army to stop with a terrifying animalistic cry. The Uruk's stopped on command and began to growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle of slaughter and blood-shed.

Gimli jumped up and down, straining to see, "What's happening out there?"

Adrianna turned around to reply, but upon seeing the amusement filled eyes of the elf she stopped herself. "Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, turning to grin at the dwarf, "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Adrianna burst into a fit of laughter, which caused the dwarf to also laugh good-naturedly.

As the elves, men and faye's slotted arrows into their bows, the Uruk Leader cried out once, encouraging the Uruk-Hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously as if to discourage the men fighting against them.

Adrianna shivered, holding the arrow in her bow with a shaking hand, "I worry for the women and children in the caves." She stated. Suddenly, she lost her grip and gasped as the arrow flew free from her bow. "Shit." Legolas, Gimli and the faye warriors turned to look her with wide eyes; it wasn't in shock of her firing without orders...it was her language which had caused them all surprise.

"Hold!" Aragorn demanded, watching intently as the Uruk-Hai army stopped their roaring and thumping, and with a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground with an arrow protruding from his neck.

"Great shot, Addie." The faye Prince's voice broke through the silence as he turned to complement his little sister on her aim. The other Uruk-Hai bared their teeth and roared with anger, and with a cry, the leader thrust his weapon in the air and the Uruk-Hai army started charging towards the battlements.

"So it begins." The King stated.

"Tangado halad! Prepare to fire!" Aragorn ordered as the faye's and elves steadied their aim.

"Faeg i-varv du na lanc a nu ranc. Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms." Legolas stated for both races on the battlement.

"Leithio i philinn! Release the arrows!" Aragorn ordered with a wave of his hand.

Arrows from the battlement rained down upon the Uruk-Hai below, killing many of them. The roars of the ugly beings was heard from the battlement, and as Adrianna notched another arrow into her bow, she saw Gimli jumping from the corner of her eyes, "Did they hit anything?" He asked.

"Give them a volley." Theoden ordered.

"Fire!" The Captain of the guard called.

"Fire!" Another repeated.

The Uruk-Hai continued to advance towards Helm's Deep, more and more Uruk's replaced the fallen ones as they came closer and closer towards the lower battlement of Helms Deep.

"Fire!" Aragorn commanded.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli growled impatiently above the thwang and screeching of arrows.

The Uruk-Hai start to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears. "Pendraid! Ladders!" Aragorn alerted the elves and faye's upon the battlements. The warriors and soldiers drew their blades and prepared themselves for combat against the Uruk-Hai army. The first ladders were almost reaching the walls with huge, nasty Uruk Berserker's on the top of them. "Swords! Swords!" Aragorn ordered.

"Good!" Gimli roared, bringing his axe over his head and through the back of the first Uruk-Hai to reach the top of the ladder. He went down like a sack of potatoes; knocking a few others off the ladder as he went. "Legolas, two already!" He chuckled, pausing his combat to hold up two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!" The elf replied.

The dwarf was outraged, "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turned around in time to slaughter a Uruk just climbing over the wall by whacking it in the groin with his axe. "Nineteen!" Legolas called, firing two arrows.

Adrianna impaled her sword into an Uruk-Hai before pulling it out of the creatures gut just in time to slice across the neck of another. She had no time for the competitive banter of the dwarf and elf, therefore, she fought the Uruk's where she could no longer hear them.

"Na fennas! The Causeway!" Aragorn called, directing the faye and elf archers towards the Uruk-Hai column. The archers obeyed the order and released their arrows upon the enemy, causing the Uruk-Hai running along the side of the causeway to fall to their deaths. Although many of the Uruk's were killed, it did not stop the column from advancing. At the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs were lodged in the sluice gate by an Uruk-Hai. The rest of the army opened a path and a bigger, vicious looking Uruk-Hai carrying a torch roared loudly, gaining the attention of the faye Princess.

"Aragorn!" She called, warning the Ranger of the Uruk-Hai as it began to run towards the bombs.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" (Bring him down, Legolas!) Aragorn yelled over the battle cries. The blonde elf ran to the wall and Adrianna covered his back whilst the handsome Prince drew numerous arrows to shoot the Uruk with. The elf pierced the Uruk's shoulder with the first arrow - yet the creature continued to run as if he was unharmed. "Dago hon! Dago hon! (Kill him! Kill him!)" Aragorn cried.

Legolas shot at the Uruk again; causing it to stumble. The Prince held his breath - awaiting for the creature to fall dead to the ground. Instead, the Uruk threw itself and the torch onto the bombs. Causing an enormous explosion and blow away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies were cast everywhere, and even Aragorn and Adrianna were thrown back by the force of the explosion and onto the ground, knocked unconscious.

"Brace the Gate! Hold them! Stand firm!" The King ordered.

Gimli noticed the Uruk-Hai charging in with Aragorn and Adrianna in their path and, with a cry, he jumped down from the wall and landed on the Uruk-Hai army, taking them out as he stood.

"Get up you two! Urgh!" Soon the dwarf was overpowered, and Aragorn had luckily awoken in time to see Gimli falling.

"Gimli!" Turning, he reached down for the Princess and pulled her up by both arms, sliding an arm around her waist to hold her securely. "Hado i philinn! Hurl the arrows!" He yelled up to the elven and faye archers. As if on cue, the majority of the Uruk's charging towards the man, dwarf and faye were taken out seconds before they could step through the hole in the wall. "Herio! (Charge!)" He ordered.

The ranger took Adrianna off to the side and away from danger as the elven soldiers and faye warriors charged towards the Uruk-Hai streaming in through the hole in the wall.

Aragorn struggled to hold both the dwarf and the Princess in his attempt to move them both away from the danger of the battle, and his silent prayer for aid was answered when Legolas grabbed hold of a shield and sent it sliding across the ground. The elf then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows which slaughtered three oncoming Uruk-Hai. The Prince then kicked the shield to stab an Uruk-Hai as he landed at the bottom before he ran over towards Aragorn and took Adrianna from his arms.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Acknowledging the Captain of the Guard, Aragorn ordered the elves and faye's to fall back. "Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad! To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!" Upon hearing his name, the March-warden nodded towards the Ranger before turning back to face his enemy.

Aragorn struggled to restrain a kicking and screaming Gimli as he tried to carry the dwarf back. "What are you doing?" Gimli grunted as he awoke. "Argh! What are you stopping for!"

As Aragorn released Gimli and pushed the dwarf in the direction he ordered everyone to go in, he turned around just in time to see Haldir falling to his knees, "Haldir!" He cried, running to the March-warden's side, catching him seconds before he collapsed onto the blood and rock covered battleground. The elf rolled his back, his eyes empty and unseeing to which Aragorn bowed his head in grief. With a cry, the Ranger jumped onto a ladder and swung onto the ground, killing and slaughtering Uruk's as he went.

"Brace the gate!" A Guard demanded.

"Hold them!" Another called.

The King drew his sword, "To the gate! Draw your swords!" Theoden and his commanders came towards the gate which was under heavy attack. Uruk-Hai were knocking down and hacking through the splintered wood of the gate as they attempted to get inside.

Adrianna's eyes flickered open, and she was a little disorientated to begin with. As her vision unblurred, she realised that Legolas was trying to bring her too and that they were in the midst of battle. She shifted her position in his arms so that he would put her down, and upon feeling her booted feet touch the unstable ground, she grabbed hold of the elf to steady herself.

"Shore up the door!" Theoden demanded.

Adrianna could've burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Gimli being launched through the air by Aragorn. But it was the wrong time and the wrong place for laughing. She drew her bow and unsteadily notched an arrow before firing it into the crowd of Uruk's breaking in through the gate. She could see Aragorn joining Gimli on the bridge in fighting, and knew that it wouldn't be long before her friends would be in too deep.

"Make way!"

"Follow me to the barricade!"

"Watch our backs!"

"Throw another one over here!"

Adrianna left Legolas's company to climb the stairs onto the higher battlement where she found herself joining in the centre of chaos. Uruk-Hai loaded and fired enormous hooks over the battlements where hundreds and hundreds of them began to climb onto giant ladders as they rose higher and higher towards the walls; locking onto the edges with steel-like grips.

The faye Princess hacked at one of the ropes with her sword and watched as the ladder fell back and crushed many of the Uruk-Hai below. She turned on her heel to see Legolas looking quite surprised and impressed at what she had done, and turned to the ladder coming closer and closer towards the wall. He notched an arrow into his bow and fired straight through one of the ropes; watching as the ladder - once again - fell back and crushed the Uruk-Hai below.

The faye ran to the side of the wall where she could see her two friends fighting and was soon joined by the elf. "Aragorn!" Legolas called, throwing the Ranger a rope. Grabbing hold of the dwarf in one hand and the rope in the other, Aragorn pulled himself and Gimli to safety.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Theoden ordered.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The Captain of the Guard repeated.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!"

"Fall back!"

"Retreat!"

Legolas grabbed hold of Adrianna's forearm and began to pull her inside just as Aragorn shouted, "Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!"

"Into the Keep!"

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has spent the time to read/review/favourite/alert this story :D**

**I hope you are all enjoying everything so far, and I can assure you that there will be a lot more fluff and some slight jealousy ;)**

**Please review :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Banners of the White Hand flew down from the battlements of Helm s Deep. The Hornburg had become overrun with the Uruk-Hai which meant that Theoden and all the soldiers were trapped in the Hall of the Keep.

"The fortress is taken." The King stated solemnly. "It is over."

Aragorn looked up at the King's words and continued to carry a table with Legolas to shore up the door of the hall. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" He stated. "They _still_ defend it! They have _died_ defending it!"

As they placed the table down, Legolas walked over towards Adrianna who was sitting alone on the floor beside a large stone wall. She lifted her helmet and allowed her chestnut tresses to fall onto and over her shoulders. The delicate hair clip gifted to her by the Lady Galadriel hung from a few loose strands of hair, so the faye unclipped it and held it in her hands. She looked up upon feeling someone walking towards her, and upon seeing Legolas, she smiled up at him as he sat on the ground beside her.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. Upon receiving no reply from the King, he turned to the guards, "Is there no other way?" He asked.

"There is one passage." A guard stated. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass." Aragorn suggested, "And barricade the entrance."

"So much death." Theoden said, "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn paused for a second before speaking, "Ride out with me." He began, "Ride out and meet them."

A light of determination shone in the King's eyes when he spoke. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan." Aragorn stated, "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli stated suddenly.

Legolas noticed light twinkling in Adrianna's emerald eyes as her face broke out into a smile. "Yes!" She looked towards Aragorn who was staring at the window; sunlight streaming through. "Gandalf told us to look for his coming at first light on the fifth day!" Adrianna exclaimed, getting onto her feet and running towards the window. "At dawn, look to the East!"

"Yes." Theoden stated with hope. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli ran up the steps towards where the horn of Helm Hammerhand was kept.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." The King began. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He mounted his stallion then and put on his silver helmet. The sound of a horn rumbling throughout Helm's Deep gave him pride and confidence as the dwarf blew it. "Forth Eorlingas!"

Theoden lead the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-Hai as he went. Without pause, he stormed out of the gate with his army right behind him and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-Hai.

In the midst of battle, Aragorn looked towards the East to see a white rider rearing against the rising sun. "Gandalf." He breathed.

"Theoden king stands alone." Came the bellowing voice of the wizard.

A lone rider moved to stand beside Gandalf. "Not alone." Adrianna blushed upon realising that he was the brave warrior who had rescued her from the band of Uruk-Hai when she had been trapped in the lantern prison. She gripped tighter onto the back of Aragorn's cloak when an army of horses moved up to stand beside the brave man. He raised his hand, "Rohirrim!"

"Eomer!" The King called.

"To the king!" Eomer called out to his army.

The Rohirrim and the White Rider charged down the slope towards the Uruk-Hai army, who turned to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders drew closer and closer, the sun rose behind them which momentarily blinded the Uruk-Hai. To shield their eyes, they raised their hands (and spears), and in that second, the riders crashed right into the Uruk's to engage them in battle.

"There won't be any left by the time we get there!" Gimli grumbled, attempting to make his horse move in the direction of the army.

Theoden and the cavalry remained still and watched on as the riders slaughtered the Uruk-Hai, and when the last of the Uruk's were defeated, the Rohirrim and the White Rider met with the King in the centre of the battlefield.

"Where's Legolas?" Adrianna asked aloud, looking around the crowd of men on horses.

"Aren't you going to greet me first?" Gandalf asked, riding upon Shadowfax beside the faye and Ranger.

The faye blushed, but grinned at the old wizard all the same, "Gandalf!" She cried, forming into her fairy size to fly towards him and rest upon his shoulder; placing a small kiss upon his cheek in greeting. "I missed you." She stated.

Gandalf smiled, "And I you, my dear." He stated before turning to Aragorn, "O' don't look so glum, Aragorn! I missed you aswell."

The Ranger rolled his eyes, "The battle is won." He stated, "I was worried you weren't going to show, old man."

"Old ma-" Gandalf held a hand to his chest. "Come, let us find Legolas and Gimli. For we must discuss our travels with them to the Forest of Isenguard."

Adrianna flew from Gandalf's shoulder into the air above the heads of the soldiers so that she could look for Gimli and Legolas. Giving up before she had even started, the Princess had decided to call for the elf because there would be no doubt he would hear her. "Legolas!" She called. The raven haired faye waited patiently for a few seconds before turning back to Gandalf. Upon finding both the White Wizard and the Ranger absent from the places that they both were once, Adrianna began to panic. She didn't know who anyone was or where her friends were!

She turned back and fourth on the spot before deciding to fly around and find her friends.

The Princess darted around the gathered soldiers to look for her friends. Accidentally, she flew into the arm of one of the soldiers, and blushed upon finding Eomer. He smiled down at her, "Well, if it isn't that little fairy." He grinned, turning in his saddle to face her.

"I'm not a fairy!" She cried out, quickly forming into her elleth size to prove her point.

The soldier dismounted his brown horse and removed his helmet. He was a whole head taller than the faye, and he took her hand in his and bowed to her; brushing a light kiss across her knuckles. Adrianna almost swooned at his gentlemanly manners. "Eomer, nephew of King Theoden of the Rohirrim."

Adrianna smiled and curtseyed, "Adrianna, daughter of King Adrias of the Glade of Tarasara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eomer straightened up, the smile still on his face, "The pleasure's all mine, Princess." Eomer stated, he took the reins of his horse and offered the faye his hand, "May I lead you back inside Helms Deep?"

Adrianna took his arm and mounted the brown mare. Eomer climbed on behind her and they led the throng of riders back into the Deep. As soon as they were past the gates, all the riders dismounted and took their horses into the stables for a rub-down, food, water and rest before making their way up towards the main Hall to rest before starting their journey's again the next day.

Eomer helped the Princess dismount from the horse and led her up the stairs to the main Hall where King Theoden, Gandalf and Aragorn were already with the other soldiers. "I regret to tell you that I must take my leave, my Lady." Eomer stated, bowing his head to the faye.

Adrianna bowed her head back to him politely, "Thank you for escorting me to the Hall, my Lord."

After brushing his lips across her knuckles one more time, Eomer turned on his heel and left the Hall. Adrianna blushed slightly upon spotting Legolas and Gimli standing just inside the door, watching her. She smiled and skipped over towards them, throwing her arms around them both, "Don't pout!" She stated, "You're both still my favourites."

"I'm glad." Legolas replied, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back.

Gimli was most flattered, "And if you were to have a favourite of favourites?"

"Then it would definitely be you." Adrianna replied. Her smile was short lived, however, when Eowyn breezed into the room and caught the eye of the dwarf. "But then again..."

"I must excuse myself," The dwarf began. "I must tell that fair maiden of my bravery and courage in the battle!" As the dwarf tottered off to follow Eowyn, Adrianna turned to face Legolas.

"Let us go and find Aragorn and Gandalf." Legolas suggested, a glimmer in his eye. Adrianna nodded her reply and was about to turn around when the elf reached up a hand to gently touch her left temple. "You hit your head during the battle. I hope you are alright now?"

The faye smiled reassuringly at the elf, "Of course I am." She replied, "Thank you, but you do not need to be so concerned."

Before they could move to find Aragorn and Gandalf, the Ranger and the Wizard had found them. "Everyone is thinking of either heading home or following us to Isenguard." Gandalf explained.

"I'll stay by your sides." Legolas stated.

"I will aswell." Adrianna glanced at her brother through the crowd of people. The Galadhrim soldiers would be making their way back to Lothlorien, and the Princess was sure the faye warriors were going to go back to the Glade of Tarasara.

The chestnut haired faye excused herself from the company of Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf as she made her way towards her brother. "Tobias?" She asked, tapping him on his shoulder to get his attention from one of the elves of Lorien. "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Addie." He began, Adrianna opened her mouth to reply when the Prince beat her too it. "Fathers' going to be so happy to see you again."

The chestnut haired faye frowned, "What? He's here!"

Tobias shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're coming home. Fathers' missed you. Well, I may have to say I did aswell but," He shook his head. "Now that the warriors are here, you won't have to travel back by yourself. Now-"

"-Tobias!" Adrianna snapped, waiting for the people near her to stop listening to their conversation and go back to whatever they were doing. "I'm not coming home."

The Prince looked at her in mock confusion, "Of course you are. If I'd have known you were to be going on a perilous journey then I wouldn't have let you take my place at the Council." He explained. "If you think I'm letting you travel on with these men then you've got another thing coming."

"I'm staying." She glared at him, "The Fellowship made promises, me included." She stated.

"I thought there were ten of you." He growled.

"I'm staying." The chestnut haired Princess crossed her arms to signify that her decision was final.

Tobias took a step closer towards her, "You're coming home. Adrianna, do you understand how worried father has been?"

"I do understand." She snapped, "Why won't you trust me enough to let me go?"

"Because you'll get yourself killed!"

"No I won't!" She retorted, "I've survived this long-"

Tobias rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, his patience wearing thin. "As the Prince, I command you to go and get your belongings - you're coming home!"

"As the Princess, and fathers favourite, I don't take orders from you."

"You're not his favourite!"

"Of course, I am!" Adrianna smirked, "Do you really think he would give me his sword if I wasn't?" The Prince's jaw gaped as he reached for the weapon hanging at his sisters' side, "Don't touch it." The chestnut haired female scolded, turning her hip away from him, "I don't want your fingertips printing on the mirrored beauty of the steel."

Tobias growled and raised his voice, "_Give_ me that sword!"

"No! It's mine."

"But you know it's supposed to be mine!"

"And _I_ have it now."

Tobias growled, his fists clenching at his sides and he visibly shook with his anger, "If you don't give me that sword and get on that horse to come home, I will claim mothers' necklace."

She looked appalled, "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!"

"That's not fair!"

The argument continued on. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and even Gimli watched on with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement, did the Royal faye's not realise that their shouting had attracted the attention of the entire Hall?

Adrianna unbuckled her belt and shoved the sheath into the Princes' chest, "Take it then!" She yelled, "I don't care. Take it - I never want to talk to you again!" The chestnut haired faye then turned on her heel and stormed out of the Hall.

"Thank you, Princess!" Tobias called, "Now go and collect your belongings - we'll be leaving shortly!"

"I'm _not_ leaving!" Adrianna screamed through the gap in the door. Before the Prince could reply, the chestnut haired faye slammed the door behind her with a resounding bang, causing all the inhabitants inside of the Hall to wince.

Adrianna stormed down the corridor, a few people stood around and watched her pass them as they had more than likely heard the argument. No one dared talk to her, especially one of her friends. She did not want to be held accountable for biting their heads off.

"Ad-"

"-Leave me alone!" She growled, continuing her rampage throughout the castle walls.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." She replied angrily. "Where I can't be found."

"Where you can calm down."

"I don't need-" She stopped herself upon realising who she was speaking too. It was Eomer. She blushed, but continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "I don't need calming down." She aimed to scold...but it came out as a whisper - something she was embarrassed about. "I would just like to be alone."

Eomer nodded his head in acceptance, "Shall I inform your Fellowship friends that you aren't a threat to the people?"

The chestnut haired faye smiled shamefully, "That would be very kind, thank you." She turned around and continued to walk down the corridor. Finally, she walked past the archery range towards the small stream. She changed into her fairy form before flying up towards the branches of the willow tree. She settled down before changing back into her elleth-like size, her legs dangling either side of the branch - her feet covered by the long green cloak of the faye warriors.

She rested her head against the bark of the tree and took a deep breath of fresh air. The gentle breeze rustled the long vines of the tree, scattering a few leaves across the top of the water below her. The wind playfully toyed with her chestnut hair, and when the faye opened her emerald eyes, she wasn't at all surprised to see that Aragorn had followed her.

"Ade?" He called up.

The faye closed her eyes, "I want to be by myself, Aragorn." She said pleadingly. He ignored her request and began to climb up the branches of the tree, "Don't come up!" She scolded. "You'll fall and hurt yourself!" When the Ranger continued to climb, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Aragorn!" The tone of her voice caused the dark haired man to stop where he was and look up sheepishly. "I'll come down, just...please don't climb up anymore."

He sat on the second lowest branch and waited for her to fly down to him before he began to speak, "Ade...the entire Hall heard."

The faye closed her eyes, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "He shouldn't tell me what to do!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I'm not going home. I refuse." The faye crossed her arms. "He can't make me."

Aragorn looked carefully at the faye, "You can only do what you want, Ade." He stated. "I can understand why he wants you to go home; you're his younger sister. He doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"But he should know that I can take care of myself!" She protested. "We had a battle not that long ago, incase that didn't cross his mind." Adrianna sighed, "Aragorn...I don't want to go home. I miss my father, truly I do...but I want to follow the Fellowship. I have to make sure nothing happens to anyone, and I can't protect the people I've grown to love if I'm back home."

"There's only one thing you can do, Ade." Aragorn stated, "And that's follow your heart."

The chestnut haired faye thought back over her time spent with the Fellowship the past few weeks. How she had enjoyed every moment (except losing Gandalf and Boromir, then being parted with the hobbits). She had felt safe being with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Put her trust in them and fought to protect them. Of course Gimli did anger her at times - but Legolas told her that dwarves didn't think of anyone's feelings. The faye then thought of the elf; how he showed care for her, sat with her when she was alone, calmed her when she was angry...watched the stars with her.

"My heart lies with the Fellowship." She replied distantly.

Aragorn nodded his head and smiled, "There's your choice." He stated, beginning to climb down from the tree. "Are you coming back inside?" He asked as soon as his feet touched the ground.

The faye shook her head, "No." She replied, "I'm going to wait until my brother leaves."

Aragorn sighed, but it was her choice on what she wanted to do. He bid her a quick goodbye before leaving her to her thoughts. The Ranger found Legolas at the archery range on his way back, and joined the elf Prince for a quick practice. Not to long afterwards, the faye Prince and a couple of his warriors were seen walking towards them.

"Aragorn!" Tobias called, breaking into a jog once he had spotted the the Ranger. "Have you seen Adrianna?"

Aragorn paused, he did not know whether or not the Princess would want to speak with the Prince right at that moment. He could sense another argument would happen. But Tobias was Adrianna's brother, and he could not keep her whereabouts from him. "She's in the tree." He stated, pointing towards the willow overhanging the water.

"Thank you." The Prince bowed his head in gratitude before walking off again.

Legolas and Aragorn continued their target practice and the faye warriors joined them, and it wasn't long until raised voices reached their ears. "Let's settle this!" Tobias shouted as he followed behind his sister towards the archery range. "Three arrows each, the best aim wins. If you beat me you can stay, if not then you're coming home!"

"Deal!" The Princess cried, grabbing her bow from her back.

Tobias gestured towards the target, "Ladies first."

The Princess notched her first arrow into the string and took careful aim, the tip pointing towards the target. After a long moment, the arrow was released and struck just shy of centre target. The Prince walked towards the target and plucked the arrow from the hay before bringing it back towards her. "That was a practice." He stated, not looking her in the eye. He notched an arrow into his own bow, taking a few seconds to aim before releasing the feathered tip and striking the target right in the centre.

Adrianna did the same, with the same result as her practice.

Tobias complemented her aim before taking his turn once again, and upon receiving the same result as his first; turned to the Princess with a cocky grin. "Take your time." He stated, watching her concentrate as much as she could. "All the time in the world."

The chestnut haired faye's eye twitched, and she span round to face her brother, "Stop distracting me!" She yelled, accidentally releasing her hold on the arrow and firing it straight into the Princes' foot. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth as Tobias stumbled backwards with a yelp. "Tobias, I'm so sorry!"

He held up a finger to silence her, his mouth set in a hard line to contain his emotions. He then bent down and pulled the arrow from his big toe with a grunt. "You can stay here." He stated, bumping his shoulder into hers as he limped past. "I don't want you to slaughter me on my way home! Tralden, Livon, get the warriors together. We're leaving."

**A/N: This quick update is for Valentine's Day. There is a sentence in here which informs the reader that Adrianna is beginning to have feelings for Legolas. It's very subtle, but it is a double meaning sentence. I didn't mean for it to appear, but I happened to spot it when re-reading the chapter. It's quite noticeable, yet some of you may not see it as I have.**

**Anyway****, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) I certainly enjoyed writing it! It allowed me to tamper with the tempers of faye siblings, and I had much enjoyment re-reading that aswell!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited, et cetera...Please drop a review, and I'll try and post the next chapter over the weekend :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She had tried hard to apologise to her brother. But due to being ignored after many attempted pleas for forgiveness, Adrianna found herself sulking down by the river of Helms Deep. The faye had her knees hugged to her chest whilst she sat beside the river, her hand gently breaking the mirrored surface glinting up at her.

The Galadhrim soldiers had left Helms Deep to return to Lothlorien a few hours ago, and the faye warriors were due to leave at any time.

The chestnut haired faye turned to look behind her at the main doors of the Deep when she heard the heavy double doors opening. At the sight of her brother saying his farewell to the King and begin to limp down the stairs. She stood up and ran to the edge of the archery range, hoping that he would at least say goodbye too her. The Prince and his warriors mounted their horses before slowly riding towards the main gates. Tobias barely gave Adrianna a glance as he rode past, but each warrior was sure to bow their heads to the Princess in farewell.

As soon as the faye warriors had left Helms Deep, Adrianna hung her head and began to slowly walk towards the stairs. At the top, she could see Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli waiting for her to join them. The faye walked halfway up the stairs before pausing to turn and watch the faye's riding across the field. With one last glance at her four friends, she turned on her heel and sprinted as fast as she could back down the stairs.

"Wait!" Adrianna called, "Tobias!" She grabbed the reins of a horse from a guard and quickly mounted the white mare, kicking the horse into a gallop. She rode out of Helms Deep and towards the retreating faye warriors. "Tobias!"

The Prince turned to look over his shoulder and halted his horse. Upon spotting his sister fast approaching, he handed the reins of his horse over to the warrior on his left and formed into his fairy size before flying to greet Adrianna. The Princess halted the white mare before forming into her fairy self and zipping through the air to embrace her brother in a goodbye hug. "I'm sorry for everything I said!" She cried into his shoulder.

Tobias nodded and patted her on the head, "Me too, Addie." He replied, pulling away. He reached for the sword at his side before unclasping it from his belt and handing it over too her, "I think you should have this back."

Adrianna wiped tears from her eyes, "But you were right," She stated. "It's yours."

Tobias nodded, "I know." He replied. "I'm going to let you borrow it until you come home." He chuckled, "Imagine what father would think if I came home with it!"

The chestnut haired faye laughed aswell, "I believe there would be some explaining to do."

They remained in silence for a while before the Prince hugged his sister one more time, "Be careful, Addie." He stated. "I'm sure the Fellowship will protect you if you're in danger."

The Princess placed both hands on her hips indignantly, "It's me who does the protecting, Tobias!" She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world. Her features softened, "But I promise to be careful...and I'm sorry, again, for injuring your foot."

Legolas watched the faye's carefully, wondering if the Princess had decided to go back to The Glade of Tarasara after all. He hoped she hadn't - especially as she hadn't said goodbye. Upon noticing the royal siblings part from each other and seeing Adrianna form into her elleth-like form to mount the white mare and return to Helms Deep, he was more than relieved. The elf began walking down the stairs to meet the chestnut haired faye at the gates, and as soon as she rode back into Helms Deep he took the reins from the white mare and ran a soothing, calming hand along the grey muzzle before helping Adrianna down from the saddle.

"Thank you." She stated as soon as her feet touched the ground.

He smiled kindly, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Adrianna nodded and wiped away the last of her tears, "Yes." She replied, looking up at him. "Thank you, but I've already said you don't need to be concerned."

His eyes shone, "I know." Legolas replied. He offered her his arm and she took it graciously before allowing him to lead her back up the stairs; handing over the reins of the white mare to an awaiting guard as they past the stables.

As they entered the Hall, Gandalf was informing Theoden that the road they should take next would be to Isenguard and then Edoras to meet with the women and children. The Fellowship, The King and the Riders of Rohan saddled the horses before taking off across the fields.

Adrianna had taken her usual spot upon Gandalf's shoulder, and was quietly listening to the soothing sound of the wizard humming. "You seem to be a lot closer to a certain elf, Adrianna." The wizard began, speaking in a very hushed tone.

The faye was broken out of her thoughts, "What?" She asked, blushing lightly.

Gandalf chuckled, "I was talking about Legolas."

She blushed a deeper shade of pink, "What about him?" She asked.

The wizard mumbled in mock ponder, "You seem to be closer to him than I recall." He stated, peering at her from upon his shoulder. "Is there anything you would wish to share with me?"

She held her tongue, and each passing moment made her face heat more and more. "I don't wish to talk about anything, Gandalf." She replied, thrusting her chin into the air. The wizard raised an eyebrow at her, "Maybe there could be something." She replied, hiding her flamed face behind a curtain of chestnut hair. "I'm not sure, it might be the stories my mother used to tell me when I was younger. You know the ones where a Prince would come along and whisk the Princess off her feet and then they would fall in love and get married."

"They're not all stories." Gandalf replied, "You never know, Adrianna. I have a feeling something good has come from the Fellowship, he seems to care for you a lot."

The faye looked over her shoulder at the Mirkwood Prince riding upon a white gelding with Gimli a few soldiers away from them. She shook her head, "He's an elf, Gandalf." She replied, "They're always concerned about the well-being of others. It's in their nature."

It wasn't much longer until the sky grew dark and the travellers had stopped to rest. The King ordered two of his soldiers to keep watch for the night, and as Adrianna lay down between Aragorn and Legolas, she found that she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of what Gandalf had said ran through her mind, and she tossed and turned before finally sitting up and sighing. The chestnut haired faye formed into her fairy size and flew towards a rock so that she could perch on it.

She hadn't slept well for days, and the same went for eating.

Adrianna sighed and rested her chin in her hands as she looked up at the stars. "What ails you, Princess?" The faye turned her head to spot Gimli sitting by the camp-fire not too far from where she was sitting herself. "Hungry?" He asked, holding a chunk of meat out towards her.

The chestnut haired faye flew towards her dwarf friend before forming into her elleth size and taking a seat beside him on the log. "I don't know." She replied, "I can't sleep. There's many thoughts in my mind."

"Well," Gimli began, taking a huge bite of meat. "I can't guarantee I'll listen to your troubles, but I heard the elf say that it helps one if they talk about them."

Adrianna nodded in understanding. But the relationship between the elf and the dwarf was a constant war of one getting a point against the other. The faye was worried that Gimli would tease the elf if she repeated what Gandalf had told her. "Thank you for the offer, Gimli." She began, clasping her hands together in thought, "But I wouldn't want to concern you with my nonsense."

The dwarf shrugged, "Suit yourself then, Princess." He stated, holding out some more food, "Apple?"

The faye did take the apple from the dwarf, and as soon as the juice filled her mouth, she realised just how hungry she was. The ruby red sphere was devoured quickly, and Adrianna tossed the small core into the fire once she was done. "Perhaps now I may be able to sleep." She thought aloud.

"O', yes!" Gimli exclaimed, "A little snack always does the trick for me!"

"Goodnight, Gimli." Adrianna stated, getting to her feet and turning towards her bedroll. As soon as she covered herself with the blanket, the Princess closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will hold the contents of a blushing faye! Please review :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They set off the next day through Fanghorn Forest and onto Isenguard Road. The mist was so thick that the faye felt shivers running up her spine. Adrianna - in her fairy form - rode upon the forehead of the chestnut mare Aragorn was mounted. The ride through the forest was silent for the faye as her thoughts had clouded her mind again, and it didn't help that the elf occupying them was sitting on a white mare with Gimli right next too her.

The gleaming sun broke through the clouds and the trees opened before them which revealed the ruins of Isenguard. The great stone wall was cracked and splintered into countless jagged shards of rock. The Tower of Orthanic stood, shrouded in swirling steam. The building was unbroken by the storm, but pale water lapped at the bottom of the stone.

Although the faye could feel something dark lurking around, once her eyes settled on two small hobbits she stood up and gasped. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her! Merry and Pippin were sat on top of the smashed wall, smoking long pipes and surrounded by bread, meat and wine.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard days work." Pippin stated, taking a long draw on his pipe.

Merry looked at his friend with a grin and a knowing look on his face, "Only, you've never done a hard days work." Before Pippin could respond, Merry stood up on the ledge of the wall to greet the oncoming riders, "Welcome, my Lords and Lady, to Isenguard." He stated, throwing his arms to the sides.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Adrianna stared at the hobbits in shock and joy whilst Gimli addressed them both, "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and _smoking_!"

With his mouth full, Pippin replied, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

The dwarf suddenly became interested at the mention of food, "Salted pork?" He asked.

Gandalf shook his head, "Hobbits!" He chuckled.

"We're under orders from Treebeard." Merry explained. "He's taken over management of Isenguard."

Gandalf lead the company of riders through the murky and muddied water towards the Hobbits, before an Ent appeared. He seemed to alarm everyone except for Gandalf and the Hobbits. "Huraroom," He began. "Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here." He took a slow, long breath, "He's locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain." Gandalf replied, "Under your guard, Treebeard."

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli stated, rolling his eyes and reaching for his axe.

The White Wizard simply stared long and hard at the length of the dark tower. "No." He replied quietly. "He has no power any more."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard stated, "Trees will come back to live here, young trees." The Ent took a long breath. "Wild trees."

Upon noticing something glimmering in the water and attracting the faye, Adrianna fluttered from the forehead of the horse to hover over the ornament lying at the bottom of the water. Pippin had noticed it as well, and his eyes widened when it began to shine a luminous golden light. The Princess backed away immediately, sensing something dark and dangerous within the glowing orb. Pippin did not sense the danger, and jumped down from the wall to take the orb in his hands, turning it over carefully again and again.

"Well, bless my bark!" Treebeard stated, eyeing the Palantir in the Hobbits hands.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad!" Gandalf demanded, urgently. The Hobbit seemed to not hear the Wizard, and looked deep into the orb, his staring at the smooth black stone in wonder. "Quickly now!" As Pippin's trance was broken, he reluctantly handed the Palantir over to Gandalf before climbing onto the back of Aragorn's horse. The Wizard quickly covered the black stone with his cloak and held onto it tightly. Adrianna did not miss the troubled look Gandalf sent Pippin.

They past through Isenguard and continued their journey towards Edoras. Theoden was riding upfront with Gandalf and Merry, followed by Aragorn with Pippin and Legolas with Gimli. The Rohirrim followed closely behind.

Flying at the back of the riders was Adrianna. The Palantir unsettled her, as if something dark was watching them. She ran her fingers through her hair and fingered the beautiful hair-piece the Lady Galadriel had given to her as a gift. Realising that all the members of the Fellowship were at the front of the travellers, the faye Princess was reluctant to join them as they were so near to the Palantir, but she didn't want to by by herself until they stopped for camp.

"What are you doing all the way back here, Princess?"

Gimli brought the faye out of her thoughts, causing her to shriek in surprise; her wings halting in their movements for a few seconds - causing her to drop out of the air. She quickly caught herself from falling, and flew higher until she was eye to eye with the dwarf, "Don't do that again!" She yelled, fluttering to settle on top of the white mare's forelock, rubbing Brego's ear soothingly. "I was thinking." She replied to his question.

"Those unsettled thoughts again?" The dwarf asked.

Adrianna nodded, "I didn't have much sleep last night." She admitted, "They kept me awake."

The elf looked at her with sad eyes. "Did I not help?" Gimli asked.

"Gandalf didn't really help this morning either." She stated, "Well, he kind of did...but he didn't."

"You're not making any sense!" Gimli grumbled.

"He just made me think of things more." She replied in a distant voice, staring at the muzzle of the horse, chewing on blades of grass. She leant a little too far forwards and began to topple - quickly catching herself by holding onto the gelding's forelock. Adrianna pulled herself up before sitting cross-legged, facing the riders of Rohan in front of her.

"You may feel better if you can take your mind off of things." Legolas stated calmly. Adrianna smiled. That was one of the main reasons why she liked Legolas, he waited for her to speak about problems rather than pry for the answers.

"But my thoughts are swarmed." She said, turning around to look at him. "I don't even think looking at stars will clear them."

The elf paused for a moment, his clear blue eyes looking curiously at the faye sitting in front of him, "Are your thoughts on a person or something else?"

"O' yes!" Gimli exclaimed, "That's a very good question!"

The faye paused, "A person." She blushed lightly, causing the dwarf to chuckle.

"It's Eomer." Gimli nodded knowingly, "Of course, it was only a matter of time before she found her mysterious warrior!" He burst into a fit of laughter.

The elf cut in, noticing the familiar signs that the faye was quickly losing her temper. "Perhaps you should take your mind off of them." He stated, "Try not to be too close to them for a while and see if that helps, if not, then be closer to them instead. And talk to them when you're ready."

Adrianna nodded, "Thank you." She thought on what to do next. If she suddenly flew off then he would know it was either him or even suspect it to be Gimli...especially with her jealousy over how much time the dwarf liked to spend with Eowyn.

"You're looking uncomfortable, Princess." The dwarf stated.

"I'm completely fine." She spun around again to face away from the elf and the dwarf, hiding her pinkish face.

"Unless...the person you are speaking about is a lot closer than we think." The dwarf chuckled and elbowed the elf in the back. The faye spread her wings and darted off towards Gandalf and Aragorn at the front of the Rohirrim riders, her face completely flushed.

**A/N: Apologies for another short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise! In the meantime, thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and alerted. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As the Fellowship, the King and the riders of Rohan rode into Edoras they were greeted by the women and children who had escaped from Helms Deep. Horses were taken into the stables to be tended and fed whilst families were reunited with one another. Adrianna settled herself on Aragorn's shoulder as the Fellowship climbed the stairs towards the Hall, where they could already smell the sweet aroma of a magnificent feast which had been prepared for them and the other returning soldiers.

Tables were laden with all sorts of food. Barrels of wine and ale were standing off to the side of the room and women were greeting the men with a mug of alcohol as soon as they walked into the Grand Hall.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden stated, "Hail the victorious dead!"

Adrianna spotted Eowyn from across the room, making her way towards Aragorn with a chalice of wine in her hand. Knowing it was a token for Aragorn, Adrianna formed into her elleth-like size and quickly wipped the chalice from the blonde maidens hand, "Thank you!" She said in a sickly sweet tone. "I'm _so_ thirsty." She made sure to claim the wine as her own by spitting into the goblet. She recieved an amused look from the Ranger and a small glare from Eowyn. "That's, umm..." She looked into the goblet and swirled the bubbled blob around. "How...the faye drink?" She looked up at Aragorn with an innocent expression, but upon seeing that the Ranger was about to laugh at her, she took a quick mouthful of the red wine and walked off to find someone she knew. Once she was out of earshot from Eowyn and Aragorn, she spat the wine back into the goblet and grimaced.

"Do faye's really spit into their wine before they drink?" Adrianna looked up to see Legolas watching her with amusement filled eyes.

"No." She replied, smiling nervously.

Legolas looked over at Eowyn and Aragorn, watching the blonde maiden hand over another chalice of wine to the Ranger. "Your plan was in vain." He stated, gesturing towards the two.

Adrianna turned around and huffed, "Does she not know he is in love? She asked him about the Evenstar not too long ago, surely he must have mentioned Arwen too her!"

"Perhaps not." The elf replied.

They watched as Aragorn departed from the blonde maiden, and the King approach his niece. Adrianna then turned away and stared down at the spoiled wine in her chalice, "I should go and dispose of this." She stated.

"What!" The outraged voice of Gimli appeared from behind her and the Princess turned around, only for her wine to be snatched from her hand by the dwarf. "You do not waste good wine!" He scolded, taking a long drink from it. Adrianna's eyes widened and she turned to look at the elf with shock, Legolas was obviously amused by this and just watched the dwarf down the contents of the goblet, and wipe his mouth and beard with the back of his hand once he had finished. "Ahh," He said, satisfied. "With a twang of honey, delicious!" He handed the empty goblet back to the faye before turning on his heel and walking off.

Adrianna turned to Legolas, "Honey?" The elf only laughed in response and looked up once singing reached his ears as it filled the entire room.

Merry and Pippin had their arms linked, with tankards of ale in their hands as they danced ontop a table, singing at the tops of their voices: "Oh, you can search - up and down, As many lands as can be found, But you'll never find a beer so brown, As the one we drink in our home town, You can keep your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon, But the only brew, for the brave and true, Comes from the Green Dragon!"

The elf and the faye both broke into laughter and smiled up their two friends on the table, Gandalf stood beside Legolas, laughing himself and clapping for the two young hobbits. Aragorn stepped up beside the White Wizard and smiled at the floor show. "No news of Frodo?" He asked as the Rohirrim surrounding the table cheered for an encore.

"No word." The Wizard replied, "Nothing."

"We still have time." Aragorn stated. Gandalf turned quickly to face the Ranger, "Everyday Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

Gandalf stared at the Ranger, his expression seeking reassurance, "Do we know that?"

Aragorn smiled and spoke gently, "What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo is alive." Gandalf replied with a small smile, "Yes - yes, he is alive."

Music began to play, and as men and women began to dance, Legolas and Adrianna shared a withering look before turning on their heels and making for the door. Eomer greeted them and held his hand out towards the faye, "My Lady, would you care for a dance?" He asked, bowing his head towards the Princess.

Reluctantly, she placed her hand into the one Eomer had held out for her, and shot Legolas a helpless look over her shoulder as she was led away from the door.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" The elf looked down and took the tankard Gimli forced onto him, rolling his eyes when the dwarf gestured for him to follow. "An elf will not and cannot beat a dwarf at this!" Gimli spread his arms out towards the table, "Behold!"

They drank for a couple of hours, Adrianna had been whisked across the dance floor by many men, so much so, that Eomer had shunned himself from the floor to spectate the drinking contest between the elf and the dwarf. After many tankards, Legolas began to feel slightly strange. He held up his hand and expected it with weary eyes, "I feel a slight tingling in my fingers," He began, looking at Eomer and two of his soldiers with worried eyes. "I think it's affecting me."

Eomer began to chuckle, and it wasn't long until a small gold light fluttered towards them, "Seven dances." She whined, plopping down on the edge of the table. "Seven! I think my feet are going to fall off!" Gimli hiccupped before falling off his stool and onto the floor, causing the attention of the soldiers to turn to him. Adrianna was more concerned about the man in the crowd, searching for her by looking left and right. She shot to her feet and spread her wings before hiding herself upon Legolas' shoulder, "Hide me!" She pleaded, "That man's asked me to dance three times already!"

Eomer chuckled before kneeling down to help his two soldiers lift the dwarf, as Legolas moved away from the table of empty tankards and towards the doors of the Hall to retreat to the chambers where the Fellowship would be staying. He stopped at a balcony to look at the sleeping city, and Adrianna formed into her elleth-like size beside him.

"They are always a sight to be appreciated." Legolas began.

Adrianna nodded in agreement, "They're truly beautiful."

They enjoyed one another's company for the remainder of the evening, and continued to admire the night sky and appreciate it's beauty with one another until the music and laughter from the Hall had died down, signifying that everyone were about to turn in for the night.

Beyond the walls of Edoras and the looming mountain's, dark clouds marked the sky. "The stars are veiled." Legolas said.

Adrianna shivered, "I can sense something." She stated, "Something dark."

Aragorn joined them moments later to look over the city. "Something stirs in the east...a sleepless malice." Legolas informed the Ranger, realisation crossing his handsome features. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Adrianna shot to her feet, something unsettling formed in the pit of her stomach, and both the Ranger and the elf looked at her with concern. She visably shivered, "Somethings happening!"

Legolas gasped, "He's here!" He said urgently.

Adrianna took a gasping breath and turned around quickly to face the door of the room Gandalf and the hobbits were sharing. Aragorn ran forwards and burst through the door. Legolas and Adrianna followed the Ranger inside, and the faye gasped upon spotting Pippin on the floor hyperventilating and staggering backwards, the glowing orb of the Palantir held firmly in his grasp.

Pippin sank to his knees, his mouth open in a soundless scream. The faye dashed forwards to help him, but the hobbit was suddenly bathed in a fiery light which caused Legolas to grasp Adrianna's forearm and hold her back. Pippin fell backwards, completely powerless to release the Palantir stuck in his grasp.

"Help! Someone help him!" Merry cried.

Gandalf awoke with a start the moment Aragorn wrenched the Palantir from Pippin's hands. The hobbit fell onto the floor as Aragorn span away, reeling backwards, the Palantir falling from his hands and onto the ground where it began to roll across the floor, causing everyone in the room to cower back. The faye backed away quickly as it rolled towards her feet as if trying to get to her, and she clutched onto the nearest thing for safety.

Gandalf threw a blanket over it with angry disbelief on his face. He rounded on Pippin, crying out, "Fool of a Took!" He lifted the hobbit's slumped head gently.

"Pippin!" Merry cried.

The hobbit trembled as Gandalf tried to calm him, "Gandalf! Forgive me." He pleaded.

"Look at me!" Gandalf demanded in a kind, yet authorative voice. "What did you see?"

"A tree," He began in a disjointed voice. "There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone," The hobbit gulped audiably, "It was dead!" Adrianna saw light in the young hobbits eyes die as if he was envisioning something terrible and terrifying, "The city was burning..."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf asked. "Is that what you saw?" He asked, his voice desperate.

"I saw," Pippin's mouth opened and closed, his eyes wide with terror. "I saw _him_! I could hear his voice in my head."

Adrianna released her hold on the elf (blushing upon noticing her hands clasping at his) and knelt down beside Merry to pull him protectively into her arms. The hobbit clutched onto her; frightened for his friend.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He," Pippin swallowed again. "He hurt me." Adrianna was overwhelmed with sorrow and pity for the young hobbit and wanted no more than to rush to his side, instead, she clutched tighter onto Merry.

Gandalf stared at Pippin with a frightening intensity. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin shook his head, frightened. As Adrianna stood up, Merry crawled towards his best friend and put his arms around him. The faye stepped back and looked up at the elf with relief as they all left the room to make their way towards their designated chambers.

The faye took one last look over her shoulder at the young hobbit, just to make sure he was alright. A hand rested gently on her lower back as Legolas guided her out of the room and back along the hall.

"Don't worry, Ade." Legolas reassured her. "Gandalf will take good care of him."

Adrianna nodded. Although she wouldn't admit it, but what she had witnessed scared her. The amount of fear and pain that shone through Pippin's eyes...the way the hobbit trembled as if right under Sauron's ever-watching eye...

Theoden paced the Golden Hall, gravely listening to Gandalf's account of the events that had happened the night before. Aragorn, Adrianna, Legolas and Gimli watched on from the side, Merry and Pippin stood in front of the faye.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf explained, "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gimli let out a sigh of relief at this, and Gandalf turned to face the King. "We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan." The White Wizard turned to look at the Fellowship standing behind him. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." Gandalf rested his eyes on Aragorn's form, "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - enough strength left to challenge him." The King listened intently, but said nothing as he awaited for Gandalf to finish. "Sauron fears this." The Wizard continued, warningly. "He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will run Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

"Tell me." Theoden began quietly, "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn stated, low and urgently.

"No!" Gandalf replied hurridly.

"They must be warned." Aragorn replied.

"They will be." Gandalf assured, his voice turning cryptic as he spoke low to Aragorn, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." The Wizard then raised his voice for everyone to hear, "Understand this," He began. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone." He turned on his heel and stared at a suprised looking Pippin, "I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!" The Wizard beckoned for the hobbit to follow him out of the Golden Hall.

Adrianna, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli watched as Gandalf hurried down the steps and along the busy streets of Edoras, Merry and Pippin ran alonside the Wizard; trying to keep up with his long and rushed strides. They stepped into the stables, vanishing from sight and within a short space of time, Gandalf shot out of the stables upon Shadowfax with Pippin sat behind him.

Merry soon came flying out of the stables and stood watching as Shadowfax galloped out of the gates. The hobbit then sprinted up the stairs past the dwarf, elf, faye and man before scrambling up the side of the watchtower; Aragorn followed in pursuit. Merry sighed as he watched his best friend disappear off into the distance, he just hoped that this would not be the last time they saw each other.

Adrianna turned to Legolas, "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Now?" The elf replied, looking from Aragorn to the faye. "We wait for the signal."

**A/N: Ooosh! Such an intense chapter there! I hope you all enjoyed :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited :) please review xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Legolas walked down the stairs away from the Hall early that next morning, to look for the one person who had been absent from the chamber shared between him, Adrianna and Aragorn. It was the faye herself. Usually, the elf would be the first to awaken, and then Aragorn. The Princess would awaken after Aragorn had gotten ready that morning, and she spend another few minutes in bed until she was fully prepared to get up herself.

Which was why Legolas was curious as to her whereabouts. The sun was only just rising up over the hill Gandalf and Pippin had ridden across the day before, and the elf was usually the only one who was awake in time to see it. Adrianna had been absent from her bed.

Very few villagers were wandering about, preparing for their daily duties and as Legolas made his way through the courtyard, he could spot activity in the archery range. And it was single person dressed in the Fellowships forest green cloak.

He admired Adrianna from afar, the delicately raised bow, the elegant stance, the slender fingers pulling back on the string...and the deadly strike of the arrow piercing just off-centre of the target.

He smiled before making his way towards the faye and called out towards her when he was a safe distance away, to save himself from pulling an arrow painfully from his foot.

"Good morning." He said gently.

"Morning." She smiled up at him as she lowered her bow.

"You're up early." He stated, walking over to stand beside her.

"I know." She replied, turning back to face the target. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"May I inquire as to what had awoken you?"

Adrianna blushed slightly, "My thoughts." She raised her bow once again and notched an arrow. "I decided to use the time to practice my aim."

"I'm sorry to hear that you are still troubled." Legolas stated, watching her release another arrow. "Would you like me to help with your aim?"

The next arrow completely missed the target, shooting up into the tree above and scattering leaves. Adrianna looked a little flustered at his question, "Oops." She bit her lip, embarrassed. If he helped her aim, then they would get really close! "Would you mind?" She asked innocently.

Legolas looked away from the arrow stuck in the branches of the tree and nodded his head, smiling. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want too." He replied, moving to stand behind her.

Adrianna could feel her face heating intensely when the elf put his arms around hers. He rested his hands lightly ontop of hers and guided them along the wood of the bow, the arrow notching in the string. The faye held her breath when the warmth of the elf shrouded her like a cloak, he left her completely breathless and she felt hot all over. His chest pressed lightly into her back and Adrianna was worried that he would be able to hear her hammering heartbeat. His hand guided hers to pull back the string on the bow until it tensed under their grip, they held for a moment and in that moment, Adrianna wanted to turn into his embrace.

"Aim just _above_ the centre of the target." Legolas whispered. His breath tickled her ear and his cheek lightly brushed against her blushing one, sending shivers down her spine. "And release." The arrow flew through the air, and struck dead centre of the target.

Forgetting she was holding her breath, Adrianna relaxed her lungs before inhaling deeply. A beaming smile broke out on her face as she turned to face the elf, "Thank you." She stated, bashfully.

Legolas smiled back and gestured towards the target, "Again?" He asked.

Adrianna nodded her head, and this time the close proximity caused butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. She hit centre target once again. She was overjoyed, and turned back to the elf with an even bigger smile on her face.

"When you two lovebirds are quite finished," Came the gruff voice of the dwarf. "Aragorn has news in the Hall. The beacons have been lit and everyone will be leaving for Minas Tirith within the hour." His serious face soon broke out into a cunning grin and he laughed throatily, "Get a move on! We don't have all day!"

As Legolas and Adrianna made their way back into the village, a ringing bell echoed throughout the town. People rushed around, preparing to leave for Minas Tirith, soldiers tacked horses and sharpened blades.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow - as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor and war!" Theoden stated, striding around the courtyard; Eomer and two Rohirrim soldiers flanking his sides. "Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow!" The King watched on as his soldiers prepared to leave Edoras.

Legolas led Adrianna through the courtyard to find Aragorn, Gimli had become lost amongst the soldiers a while ago. Aragorn had just claimed a brown mare and a white steed; hoisting Merry onto the back of the brown mare before he helped Gimli onto the white horse. The elf took the faye's hand when they were suddenly swarmed by soldiers, and Adrianna kept close to him as they slowly made their way towards Aragorn, Merry and Gimli.

The courtyard fell silent when Eomer called out towards the soldiers, "Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan - oaths you have taken. Now, fulfil them all - to Lord and land!"

The soldiers cheered in agreement, their hands raising into the air almost victoriously before they began to ride out of the gates of Edoras. Legolas mounted the horse in front of Gimli whereas Aragorn mounted in front of Merry. Adrianna changed into her fairy form and perched herself upon Aragorn's shoulder, sending a smile towards Legolas as she rode past him.

"Where were you this morning?" Aragorn asked the faye once they were a safe distance away from the elf and the dwarf.

"Practising my archery." She replied, blushing slightly upon remembering the closeness between herself and the elf. "Legolas was looking for me because I was awake before him, and he helped me better my aim."

"What's with the blush, Princess?" Merry asked.

The feeling of utter embarrassment returned, the same one felt when asked the same question, by the same hobbit when they had left Lothlorien. "What blush?" She asked innocently.

Merry chuckled, "The one on your face." He announced, "Don't tell me you have feelings for the Prince?"

"Aragorn, tell him to stop." Adrianna whispered to the Ranger.

"Gimli has told me something that I think was meant to be a secret." Merry continued.

"Aragorn..."

"About troubled thoughts..."

"Aragorn."

"And the valid points that he makes, when relating these to the elf?"

The faye crossed her arms indignantly, her face flushed a deep red. "_Aragorn_!" She growled.

"Merry!" The Ranger chuckled. "Leave her alone."

The faye, unable to cope in the uncomfortable silence which followed, spread her wings and left the company of Aragorn and Merry to find Legolas and Gimli. She spotted the beautiful white steed towards the back of the Rohirrim, and noticed the handsome elf riding upon him, the dwarf holding on behind. Slightly red faced and angry, the faye flew towards the dwarf and stopped right in front of his face. "You told, Merry!" She exclaimed, raising her hands into the air for exaggeration. "Do you know how much he will tease me when he tells Pippin?"

Gimli just laughed in response, which made the faye even more angry. "Calm down, Princess. It's rather funny if you think about it-"

"-It's _not_ funny!" She yelled. "I spoke to you with confidence and...what's that look for?"

"Nothing Princess." Gimli replied, "Are you sure you are really angry with me?"

"Well..." She frowned. Was she?

"Because I think, you're rather glad I have told somebody. Because now you have more than just me to share your thoughts with, hmm?"

Adrianna blinked in confusion. And Legolas turned to look at her when she was silent for a long time; longer than usual at least. But calming her down was in vain. "But you told _Merry_!" She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Merry! Of all people, you told_ him_. He's going to tease me, you do realise that, yes?" She sighed and rested on the horses forelock. "It's not fair!"

Legolas turned in the saddle to face the dwarf and raise a questioning eyebrow towards him. Gimli only laughed in response and shrugged, watching as the faye spread her wings once again to go and find someone else to ride with.

"Perhaps I was wrong..." Gimli murmured to himself, his voice still heard by the ears of the elf.

"Wrong?" Legolas asked, "About what?"

Gimli huffed, "I seemed to believe it was you that the Princess had developed thoughts about." He explained, "But she does seem to spend a lot of time with that Horse Master."

"Eomer?" Legolas asked.

Gimli nodded, "That be the one!"

Aragorn had halted his horse so that he could wait for the elf and dwarf to catch up with him. "Where is the fair Lady?" Merry asked as innocently as he could manage.

"Gone, lad!" Gimli announced, "You upset her with your teasing!"

Legolas shot the dwarf a look, knowing that he would be upsetting the hobbit, "Because of you, Gimli."

The dwarf shrugged and pointed towards Eomer instead, "She's with her knight in shining armour."

Aragorn smiled knowingly and shook his head as he continued to look ahead, watching as the horses leading the soldiers began trotting uphill. Merry shook his head, "That's not right!" He chuckled, "She was blushing just now when I was teasing her about-" He held his stomach which Aragorn had just elbowed lightly. He looked up to glare at the Ranger, but upon spotting him place his finger over his lips as a sign to keep his mouth shut, Merry nodded obediently.

Gimli shot suspicious looks between the hobbit and the Ranger, "You know who it is." He stated.

Aragorn shook his head, "We have a suspect." He replied, "Not for definite."

"Who is it?" Gimli asked, leaning towards Merry.

"It's none of our business." Legolas stated, steering the horse away from Aragorn's so Gimli couldn't whisper to the hobbit. "If Ade wanted us to know then she would tell us herself. We must remain ignorant until otherwise."

The dwarf huffed, but when he noticed the soldiers in the front coming to a halt and dismount, he broke into a grin. Stopping meant camp, and camp meant food and rest!

They had made it to the Plains of Rohan and set up many tents for the soldiers. Campfires were built and food was prepared for the hungry riders. Horses were tied to the trees on the edge of the woods to rest with water and hay after their long journey.

"Grimbold, how many?" The King asked.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord." The soldier replied.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden-King." A Marshall added.

The King smiled grimly before riding on, "Where are the riders from Snowbourne?"

"None have come, My Lord."

Adrianna finished her meal before spotting Legolas standing on the edge of the bluff, she stood up and dusted off her cloak - pulling it tightly around her shivering body as she made her way towards the elf. As she stepped up beside him, she could see thousands of men and horses, smoke from many small campfires filled the valley with a twilight haze, Adrianna shivered again when a small breeze blew past her.

"Are you cold?" The elf asked.

Adrianna shook her head, "Slightly." She replied, "But it's mainly a lingering feeling. Something dark resides close to the camp, I can feel it." The faye turned to the small group of horses whinnying beside them. Legolas carefully made his way towards them to calm them down, and Adrianna made to follow but the mountains looming behind the camp caught her eye. She shivered again, her teeth chattered, her inner faye told her that the Rohirrim needed to leave this place.

Once the elf had managed to calm the unnerved horses, he made his way back towards the Princess, placing a gentle hand on her back and leading her through the camp. They were soon joined by Gimli who was happily munching on a leg of meat.

"The horses are restless." The elf began uneasily. "And the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer stated, moving to walk with them.

Adrianna's eyes traveled to a row of ancient looking stones, standing as a mark for the entrance to a narrow winding road leading away from the encampment and into the mountain. Adrianna shivered again.

"That road there - where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt," Legolas explained. "The door under the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return." Eomer stated, he turned to look at the faye. His cool steel grey eyes meeting her emerald green ones, "That mountain is evil." He whispered.

Adrianna turned to face Gimli and Legolas with wide eyes as Eomer walked away. When she turned back to look at the road, she noticed Aragorn standing there, facing the road transfixed. Another horse whinnied and pulled nervously on his ropes.

"Aragorn!" Gimli called. The Ranger turned around and looked down at the dwarf. "Let's find some food." Before he followed after the dwarf, Aragorn cast another look back towards the ancient stones.

**A/N: I have edited Chapter 14, with thanks to a lovely reviewer :) A small scene between Adrianna and Legolas has been included!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I hope you all have a wonderful Mother's Day tomorrow :D Please review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adrianna was searching around the encampment for the Ranger. She didn't know where Legolas or Gimli were either, but it was Aragorn she was specifically looking for. He seemed to know a lot more about her feelings towards the elf than she did herself, and she wanted someone to confide in.

The faye then spotted him leading a horse through the tents and towards the Dimholt road. She then spotted Legolas and Gimli sitting around a campfire, the latter with a smoking pipe in his hand. Quickly, she placed a hand on their shoulders and spoke low and hushed, "Come with me!" She darted away from them - causing both to become startled and concerned that something was the matter with her.

They quickly caught up with her and Legolas placed a hand on her forearm, "What troubles you?" He asked worriedly.

"Aragorn." She whispered, pointing towards the Ranger.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gimli asked gruffly, making his presence known to the man.

Before he could take another step along the road, Adrianna formed into her fairy size and cut him up, placing her hands on her hips. Aragorn smiled at the dwarf; grateful for his courage. But he was determined to go alone. "And without us?" Adrianna scolded.

"Not this time." The Ranger replied, turning to face the faye. "This time you must stay, my friends."

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves and Fayes?" Legolas asked, his tone one of amusement.

He turned to look at the elf, leading a horse which was already saddled. Adrianna settled down on Aragorn's horses forelock, signifying that she was going with him wether or not he wanted her, at the same time Gimli stepped closer towards Aragorn. "You might as well accept it - we're going with you, laddie." The faye gave a single, defiant nod. Aragorn simply shook his head, smiling his acceptance. Of course, he should have known that his friends would want to go with him, there was no question about it!

They had slowly ridden down the narrow, cobbled road towards the back of the Plateau and past the ancient stones leading towards the Narrow Pass.

"Okay." Adrianna began, shivering uncomfortably as they rode through light, white fog. "This is frightening, I'll admit." She shivered again, darkness swarming around her. Her voice took an unwanted squeaky tone, "Something very dark resides here." The gloomy canyon ahead of them was shadowed by black fir trees. The spooky, shadowed ridges of the Dwimorberg Mountain rose before them.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed." Legolas replied, turning to check back on Adrianna riding upon the horse he was leading. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled." He explained. "Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain, and so Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Silence surrounded them; save for the muffled thuds of the horses hooves on the damp pine needles coating the ground. Adrianna noticed the lack of wind and the fact that there were no birds in the sky. Before them, at the root of the mountain, stood a sheer wall of towered rock.

Gimli spoke in a terrified whisper, "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away."

Adrianna nodded in agreement, "I second that!" She was tempted to fly forward and hide herself away in Legolas' hood.

Within the walls, a creepy black door gaped open. Nothing could be seen but darkness. Signs and figures were engraved in the stone above the wide arch.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it." Legolas translated, "The way is shut."

Suddenly, a chill wind rushed out of the doorway, causing the horses to buck and rear in terror. Adrianna screamed as she was knocked off of the white ponies head, landing on the ground hard - unable to control herself from forming into her elleth-like size. The wind did not seize, and the Princess found herself covered in leaves and pine needles. She covered her face with her arms as the horses hooves pounded on the ground beside her.

"Brego!" Aragorn called as the horses disappeared back down the road.

Legolas knealt down beside Adrianna, "Are you hurt?" He asked, removing leaves and bracken from her body.

She shook her head, "No." She replied, "Just a little shaken." She accepted his offered hand, and allowed him to pull her onto her feet. Adrianna looked deep into his eyes, brimming with concern and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"If you two are quite done." Gimli grumbled from beside the doorway, "We were just going back."

Aragorn turned to face the doorway with steely resolve, "I do not fear death." Adrianna gasped when the Ranger disappeared into the blackness of the archway.  
Legolas offered his arm towards the faye, and gave her an encouraging smile. Adrianna hated being underground as much as the elf did, and accepted his arm without hesitation. Together, they stepped into the archway and were swallowed by the darkness. She gripped tighter onto his arm, moving closer to his warm body until her right clavicle was flush with his left bicep. The evil aura swamped her, so much so that she had to breathe deeply through her mouth to be able to fill her lungs with air.

Aragorn was just up ahead, with a lit torch. Gimli was a few steps behind, grumbling about elves never outbraving dwarves in dark underground spaces.

They re-grouped before stepping through a low, dusty archway and making their way along a long, narrow winding hallway. It was silent, and Adrianna hugged herself closer towards the elf; feeling much safer and calmer from his touch where he held her around her waist.

Aragorn led them through another archway, and waved his torch through the darkness, illuminating a huge cavern filled with buildings. An underground city.

Adrianna looked around the crumbling walls. She gasped and clutched tighter onto the elf when a ghastly cracking noise, like crumbling stone cut through the silence. A green misty figure stepped through the rock walls and came to stand before the four of the Fellowship. They looked at the mummified spectre looming before them with horror! The eyeless sockets, rotten teeth and pale sickly glow of the King of the Dead turned eerily towards them. Fog began to swirl around as the ghost snarled.

"Who enters my domain?"

Aragorn stepped forwards, unflinching, "One who will have your allegiance."

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." He snarled. The King of the Dead looked from the man, to the dwarf, to the elf before finally the faye. "Especially those creatures...coward's, the lot of them!" Legolas tightened his hold on the faye, when he felt her frightened shivers turn to those of anger.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn demanded.

The King's malevolent laugh echoed throughout the cave. The fog rolled back to form a retreating wall of grey vapor. Slowly, ranks of spectral warriors were revealed. Assembled around the cavern was a Dead army of many thousands of ghoulish faces, rusting weapons and tattered banners which became more visible when the fog cleared.

Aragorn stared grimly at the King of the Dead who smiled evilly back at him. The Ranger held his gaze. "The way is shut," The King began, his voice chilly and disturbing as he moved relentlessly towards Aragorn. "It was made by those who are Dead and the Dead keep it." Adrianna stepped closer towards Legolas when she felt the chilling sensation of being surrounded by the Dead army. "The way is shut. Now, you must die."

Adrianna darted to the other side of the elf when she felt a cold chill unsettle her chestnut strands, and she almost screamed when she saw that it was a Dead hand. Legolas turned around, an arrow notched into his bow as he fired at the Dead man who had touched the faye. The arrow released, but passed straight through the face of the warrior!

Aragorn continued to move forwards, his eyes locked on the spectre, "I summon you to fulfil your oath!" He spoke, desperate.

The King of the Dead snarled and raised his deadly sword above Aragorn's head, "None but the King of Gondor may command me!"

Adrianna's eyes widened as the sword came down upon Aragorn. She couldn't help but let out a scream, her hands covered her face as she turned around and buried herself into the elf's chest as the King of the Dead let out a terrifying shriek. Upon hearing a low whistle and the clang of weaponry, the faye decided to take a peek at what had happened.

Aragorn had raised Anduril, and clashed his blade against that of the King's. The sharp ring of metal reverberated throughout the caverns.

The King stared at Aragorn with disbelief, "It cannot be!" He exclaimed, fearful. "That line was broken!"

Aragorn grasped the shocked ghost by the neck before holding his sharp blade, threateningly against his throat. "It has been remade!" The King, Adrianna, Legolas and Gimli were silent. The Dead army was silent. Aragorn released his hold on the King before turned around to address the ghost army.

"Fight for us and regain your honor!" The ghostly faces stared at Aragorn, with hollow eyes, "What say you?" The Ranger yelled. He received silence as his reply.

Adrianna looked at the Dead army and the King before turning to Gimli and then Legolas. When her emerald green eyes met the ones of the elf she blushed before stepping out of his arms and diverting her gaze back to Aragorn once he shouted again, "What say you!"

"Aghh! Your wasting your time, Aragorn." Gimli huffed, "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir." Aragorn stated, "Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?"

The King smiled maliciously before disappearing into thin air, closely followed by his army and the foggy buildings and banners. The ground shook beneath their feet and Adrianna jumped slightly when something from the ceiling fell onto the ground beside her feet. She gasped upon seeing an old skull, "We have to go." She stated, "Now!"

The cavern collapsed around them, and as the four of them began to run towards an archway, more and more skulls began to fall from the ceiling. Adrenaline caused the faye to run faster than she had before, and she found herself leading the others out of the Valley of the Dead, and into sunlight and fresh air.

They caught their breaths, and as Aragorn kicked a skull back into the archway, a green fog appeared before him as the King reappeared. "Very well," He growled. "We fight."

**A/N: Well shizzle my nizzle, that was intense to write! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for your support :D And to those who have alerted and favourited the story, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart :) **

**Please review! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Dead kept themselves separate from the man, elf, dwarf and faye throughout their journey. During the two days it had taken to get from the Valley of the Dead to the docks of Minas Tirith, the Princess had not slept in fear of being slaughtered in her sleep. She should have faith and trust them like Legolas had suggested, but the Dead had already betrayed the King of Gondor before, what was to say they wouldn't do it again?

She sat before the campfire, tired, but alert to her surroundings. She had not spoken to any of her friends in the past few days due to her exhaustion. The Princess usually became moody when she was overtired and didn't want any of the males to be on the receiving end of her rage. Adrianna felt her eyes begin to droop, but snapped them open quickly, gasping for breath as she did so.

"Ade, you need to sleep."

The smooth voice of the elf broke through the silence of the faye's campfire, and she was suddenly alert. She needed to control her tongue before her attitude offended him.

"I don't _want_ to sleep." Her voice was slightly snappier than she had intended it too be, Adrianna mentally scolded herself for it, turning to look at Legolas apologetically as she did so. Legolas was not fased by her tone, and was brave enough to take a seat on the log beside her. They remained in silence for a long while, the faye having to force herself to keep her eyes open during that time. The elf looked deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." Adrianna stated, her voice breaking through the silent night.

"What for?" Legolas asked, turning to look at her tired, emerald eyes.

"For being snappy." She replied, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Don't apologize for that." He stated, smiling. "You're overtired."

Her emerald eyes narrowed at him slightly. His clear blue eyes, she found, had a hint of amusement dancing in them. "I'm still not going to sleep." She stated, looking towards the trees where the Dead were hiding. "I don't trust them. They don't like me very much, saying that us faye's are cowards."

"You're not a coward." He stated.

Her eyes softened towards him and she smiled, "Thank you for protecting me in the cave." She stated bashfully, biting her lip as her cheeks flushed light pink.

"I will always protect you." He stated. Adrianna blushed a darker shade of pink before turning to face the campfire. She felt, or rather, sensed him move closer towards her seconds before his cool lips brushed tenderly across her left temple. She felt her face heat up even more as the elf stood up, "You should get some rest, Ade." He stated calmly.

The faye looked up and watched him move away from the campfire towards where Aragorn was sitting, smoking his pipe. With the feeling that she was safe now, and that Legolas would rescue her if any of the Dead tried to slaughter her in her sleep, the Princess got up from the log and made her way over to where Gimli was sleeping. She set her cloak down beside him before settling down herself.

During the night, Adrianna was awoken by Aragorn gently shaking her awake. Thinking it was one of the Dead, she had almost swatted him like a fly, but upon seeing her friend she dropped her hand and sat up. "Uruk's." Was all he said. Adrianna knew that there was about to be bloodshed.

She quickly got up and strapped her weapons back onto her person before running towards the edges of the trees with Aragorn to join Gimli and Legolas in hiding. They waited there for a short moment before big wooden ships sailed into view. The faye shivered as the ships docked, and there was a long moment before Orcs and Uruk-Hai began to trickle out of the ships and onto the land where the four of the Fellowship and the Dead army had just been camping.

When all four ships had been emptied, Adrianna noticed Aragorn give a signal. A simple flick of his hand. A short moment later, she felt a rush of danger, and saw what the army of the Dead could really do. They raised their ghostly weapons and let out a piercing battle cry. The Orcs and Uruk-Hai didn't expect anything, save for the few who had noticed the campfires that had recently been put out. The Dead swung their weapons, slaughtering and decapitating all which stood in their way.

The faye, the elf, the dwarf and the man stayed off of the battle field, watching the Dead make quick work of the enemy. The ghostly figures then poured into the ships to take care of the ones who had fled.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Adrianna stepped out of the trees and followed the Dead army onto the ships, ready to sail to the port of Minas Tirith.

Legolas immediately turned to the faye, "I'm sure there will be somewhere for you to rest here." He stated.

The chestnut haired Princess nodded before turning to look at Aragorn, "Aragorn?" She asked, "How long do you think it will take for us to reach Minas Tirith?"

"I doubt it'll take longer than a day, the water flows quickly and we are not on foot." The Ranger replied.

Adrianna nodded and formed into her fairy size, flying high into the rafters so she could sleep above the goings on below (and hide from the Dead). When she sat down, she curled her wings around her body. She felt as though she had been acting a little strange around the elf, and hoped that he hadn't noticed a difference. Perhaps she was thinking too much into it? Perhaps not. Perhaps he hadn't noticed because there was a slight possibility that he liked her as well? What a stupid thought! Adrianna rolled her eyes at herself.

But he had kissed her tenderly on the temple.

The faye felt a light blush cross her features and bit her bottom lip. She shook the thought from her head and settled down for the night. Adrianna was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep for an entire century!

She tossed and turned for the majority of the evening before eventually falling to sleep, her dreams clouded with the elf and the uncertain feelings she had for him. The ending of the dream didn't turn out how she wanted it too. In fact, she was really upset. The Princess wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks; she did not want to lose him as a friend! Adrianna flew down from the rafters of the ship to go in search of Aragorn. The Ranger was in love himself, so wouldn't he be able to help her?

The faye found him on the main deck, looking out at the calm, eerily still, dark water. She approached him until she had stood beside him, "Aragorn, can I...confide in you?"

The Ranger turned to face her, a look of worry and confusion evident in his eyes and face. "Of course, Ade." He replied, "Is there something troubling you?"

Now that she'd asked if she could talk to him, she didn't know where to begin. She hesitated, and stared blankly at the murky water below, "I...I'm not sure." She fluttered towards the wooden railing along the side of the ship before taking a seat and tucking her knees into her chest, letting her wings go limp as she thought of how to begin. "I think I like somebody," She began. "But I don't know and..." She hesitated. "I'm worried I'll lose his friendship if he finds out."

"Ade," Aragorn began, smiling knowingly down at her. "I'm sure that won't happen."

She paused in suspicion, and blinked up at the Ranger, "You know who it is, don't you?" She asked. Aragorn only smiled his reply before looking back out at the water. "I don't know." She stated finally.

"What?"

"My feelings." She replied, "I like him more than I did during the begining of our journey...but I've not known this feeling before."

"It would help if I knew who it was you were referring to."

"But you already know, so his name isn't relevant."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because he has good hearing!" She whispered sharply, flying into the air in front of the Ranger's face. She placed a hand on his mouth, "Be quiet!" She whispered, "He may be able to hear us talking."

"Elves don't tend to eavesdrop." He mumbled against her hand, his eyes alight with amusement.

She dropped her hand and crossed her arms, "So you do know who it is." Adrianna could feel her face burning.

Aragorn nodded, "And he seems to care a lot for you." Adrianna perched herself on the Ranger's shoulder, listening to his words.

"But that's because of his nature."

"He does so more than the rest of the Fellowship." He added.

"That's because I'm a woman."

Aragorn sighed before glancing up at the stars, "Ade, even Gimli has noticed. And you know dwarves aren't observant in these cases."

The faye tucked her knees into her chest as she registered the Ranger's words, "What do you think this feeling is then?" She asked.

Aragorn thought about it for a moment before turning to look at the Princess, "From my own experience," He began, "It could be a possibility that you feel for him, in the same way I feel for Arwen."

**A/N: Apologies for a short chapter, and for the cliffie! But, in my opinion, I thought it would be a good place to stop ;) Aha, sozzles! Thoughts please xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

From her spot on the main deck Adrianna could see the Orc's awaiting the ships to arrive at the docks of the Anduin River, close to the city of Minas Tirith. Large black shadows of the ships slid across the docks as the sailing ships approached, leaving the Orc's shrouded in darkness.

The ship Adrianna, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were on, glided into the docks, the other ships containing the army of the Dead sailed along behind.

"Late as usual!" The Faye could hear the angry voice of the Orc commander, "Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here that needs doing."

Aragorn leapt off the leading ship, and charged across the docks, a battle cry roared from the top of his lungs as he was closely followed by Legolas, Gimli and Adrianna. The Orc's were surprised to see four people charging towards the thousands of them.

"Plenty for the both of us...May the best dwarf win!"

The army of the Dead suddenly flew straight out of the sides of the ships and charged across the surface of the water with frightening speed. They overtook Aragorn, and sent the Orc's into a screaming frenzy at the sight of the five thousand spectral warrior forms. The Dead swarmed into the flank of the Orc army with raging blood-lust; climbing over the top of each other to try and reach the enemy first. The Orc's weapons were defenseless, therefore, they were slaughtered quickly.

They quickly made their way through the trees and were immediately swarmed into the battle of Minas Tirith. Adrianna swung her sword at many of the Orcs that stood in her way, she narrowly dodged an oncoming sword from an Uruk-Hai and impaled her own into his gut. She stood on his chest to gather the strength to pull her blade out of his body and when she did, she turned and screamed at the sight of an Uruk holding a cleaver above his head.

The enemy suddenly dropped to the floor and was replaced with the ghoulish face of the King of the Dead. Before the Faye had time to thank the King, he had floated off towards his next group of victims.

The Princess began fighting two more Uruk-Hai, and another few Orcs after those had been slaughtered. Adrianna had to change between her elleth size and her fairy form to be able to dodge arrows and blades and attack all at once. She was most certainly out of breath!

"Adrianna!" That was Legolas' voice. She turned to look for the elf, meeting the blade of an Uruk's with her own as her eyes darted around the battlefield. "Ade! Look out!"

A large shadow loomed over the Princess. Both the Faye and the Uruk-Hai looked up to see the gigantic foot off a Mumakil about to stamp on them. The moment was a slow motion blur and Adrianna shrieked with fright before pushing the Uruk-Hai out of her path as she darted away from the huge beast. She heard a cry of pain behind her as the Uruk-Hai was stomped on and the Faye turned around to give the creature one last glance.

There she saw the golden blonde hair of the elf, standing on top of the beast. The large tent on top of the beasts back had toppled to the ground below - sending the Easterlings to an early grave. Adrianna turned around and continued to run as soon as two arrows were released from Legolas' bow into the head of the Mumakil.

The Mumakil came down with an almighty roar, just before the body could fall onto the Faye, she felt an arm around her waist seconds before she was pulled off her feet. Adrianna clutched onto Legolas tightly as he slid down the trunk of the great mammal skillfully. She opened her eyes when she heard the Mumakil fall in defeat with an almighty thud behind her.

Adrianna stared at the Prince with mixed emotions. She quickly threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek before being put back on her feet. The blonde smiled before turning to face the dwarf, his face challenging.

"That still only counts as one!" The dwarf exclaimed, enraged. "Rescuing Princesses isn't part of it either, stop getting distracted lad!"

Adrianna blushed as she raised her sword to meet one of an Uruk's. It growled fiercely, and roared a battle cry in her face. The Faye grimaced slightly at his bad breath before pushing him away with a swift kick to the gut and running him through with the sharp edge of her father's sword.

The ones that were all-talk were so much easier to kill.

The Uruk-Hai around her fell one by one to their knees, and she was just thinking about how well she was doing when a white hot pain seared through her shin. She screamed, crying out in pain before looking down at the damage. A blade protruded from her leg and she whimpered as she turned to look for her attacker. She made to move, but almost collapsed into a heap on the ground. The Faye formed into her fairy size before flying around the battlefield, forming into her elleth size to give a quick death to the Uruk's that crossed her path.

Black dots began to cloud her vision and she held a hand to her forehead. Closing her eyes for a second so that she could steady herself. She opened her eyes again slightly to see Orcs running towards her, then everything went black.

Pelenor fields fell strangely silent as the orcs fled into the trees. Debris from the battle and dead bodies stretched out as far as the eye could see. The freed army of the Dead evaporated into the air in front of Aragorn as blinding gold sun rays broke through the low clouds.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Pippin all looked around, "We are two short." Gandalf pointed out solemnly.

"Adrianna?" Legolas whispered. "Merry?"

Despair flooded through the five as they turned back and fourth. Legolas looked at all the faces of the soldiers walking around checking the bodies of the dead, and upon not spotting the Faye Princess or the Hobbit he began to walk away from the others, and towards the lifeless Mumakil he had slaughtered as that was where he had last seen her.

Aragorn also left to go in search of the faye, and Gimli went to go in search of the hobbit with Gandalf.

Pippin turned from the others in sadness as he looked around at the devastation the battle had caused. His eyes then fixed on something, and he dashed through the ruin of the battle and towards a small figure slumped on the ground.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, unsure. Merry stared back at Pippin, unseeing. Horror and shock were the only emotions on the hobbits face as the memories of the battle, death and torture erased the happy and joyful ones in his mind. Tears began to fall down Pippin's face, and onto Merry's. "Merry, it's me," The hobbit started to weep, scared that he may have lost his friend. "It's Pippin!"

Merry came around, slightly groggy in his awakened state, "I knew you'd find me." He started. The hobbit then turned a little disorientated and asked: "Are you going to leave me?"

"No Merry," Pippin chuckled in relief. "I'm going to look after you." He covered his friend with a blanket to keep him warm, and slowly helped him onto his feet. "We can't find Adrianna." He stated, "Everyone's looking for her among the bodies, you know," His voice faltered, "In case..."

Merry shook his head fiercely, "No." He stated, "Don't say it! She can't be..." Merry sniffled, "We said we were going to..."

"I know, Merry." Pippin replied, "I know." The hobbit looked towards the elf out in the battlefield, "Merry...I think Legolas has found her!"

Adrianna felt herself being shaken gently, and she slowly opened her emerald eyes to come face to face with the ones of despair from the elf hovering over her. "Ade!" He let out a sigh of relief as he helped her into a sitting position. The princess leaned on him for support, the loss of blood made her feel weak. He continued to support her as he checked her over and upon finding the blade in her shin, his fingers gently grazed across the flesh around the wound. Adrianna whimpered, causing the elf to retract his hand.

Upon hearing no battle cries, yells of pain and anguish or clashing weapons, she looked around to see that all was silent. "Did we win?" She asked.

Legolas nodded, "And Aragorn kept his word, releasing the Dead."

"That's good." She mumbled, her eyes fixed on the blade in her shin. "What do I do with it?"

"Do you want me to pull it out?"

She shook her head, "Leave it there. No one is to touch it."

"Ade, it will become infected."

She opened her mouth to retort something, and as her anger reached the tip of her tongue and got ready to release, the elf quickly wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the blade and pulled it out quickly. Adrianna cried out and shut her eyes tightly from the pain, and bit her lip to stop herself yelling anymore. A tear slipped down her cheek, but before she could wipe it away the elf beat her too it.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain." Legolas' thumb ran gently under her eye to catch the small trickle of water, his clear blue eyes meeting her watery emerald ones tenderly.

Adrianna was too mesmerized by his eyes to reply. Slowly, her soft gaze trailed from his eyes towards his lips, before moving back to capture his eyes again. Without breaking eye contact, the elf helped her to her feet, keeping her supported even when she had to put her weight on him to stop herself from crumbling to the ground. The Faye shifted all her weight onto the uninjured one before the same thing happened again. Her eyes trailed from his eyes to his lips, and this time, they remained there.

Adrianna desperately wanted to seize the opportunity and kiss him. The Faye raised onto her tiptoes so she was the same height as the elf before she began slowly leaning in. She hesitated. And upon hearing someone approaching, she placed a small, meaningful kiss on his cheek.

"I told you there was something." Merry stated cheekily from behind the Faye.

"Aye," Pippin replied. "And I said so first when we were in the Golden woods."

Adrianna turned away from Legolas's unreadable gaze to face the hobbits. "And what are you two fine warriors still doing here?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We were looking for the fair lady," Pippin explained. "A little heartbroken to see her in the arms of a Prince to be honest." Adrianna blushed as she shot them both murderous looks.

"Well we had a lovely chat," Merry began. "But I think it's best we returned to Minas Tirith along with everyone else. Oh look, here comes Aragorn and Gimli."

The Ranger and the dwarf sighed with relief when they spotted the young hobbit and the faye. Aragorn placed his hands on each of their shoulders as he came to stop beside them both, "You gave us quite a fright, you two." He stated, "But I'm glad to see you both alive."

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf stated as he came to stand with them, turning to face Gimli, Adrianna, Legolas and Aragorn. Doubt and a fear edging his voice.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn replied. The Fellowship were soon joined by Eomer and a few of the Rohirrim riders.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf added, his voice still troubled and worried despite Aragorn's reassurance. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli huffed.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." He replied, his face ashen. "I have sent him to his death." He spoke lowly to himself.

Aragorn turned around suddenly. "No." Gandalf looked up sharply. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and a safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gandalf asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies - empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli chocked on his pipe, and Eomer stepped forward to speak, "We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves," The Ranger corrected. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us."

"A diversion." Legolas stated, nodding in agreement.

"To keep him blind to all else that moves." Adrianna added in understanding. "Even Frodo."

Gandalf spoke low to Aragorn, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!"

"Certainty of death." Gimli stated, ignoring the wizard. "Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

**A/N: So, did you all enjoy the fluff? ;) Please review xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Six thousand cavalry, and five hundred foot soldiers from Rohan and Gondor stood behind the horses of Aragorn and Pippin, Eomer and Merry, Legolas and Gimli and Gandalf and Adrianna. Aragorn wore a breast plate emblazoned with the White Tree of Gondor, signifying his claim to the throne, and he wore it proudly as he led everyone to the Ruins of Osgiliath.

The cavalry and the soldiers stopped half a mile away from the Black Gates, with the Mountains of Mordor looming over them. All was quiet and there was no sign of the enemy.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked warily.

Gandalf looked watchful and alert, knowing that they would have to ride closer to the gates. He nodded encouragingly towards Aragorn, who moved his horse forward. Legolas, Gandalf and Eomer followed behind him, and when the eight of them stopped in front of the Black Gates, Aragorn spoke.

"Let the lord of the Black Land come forth; let justice be done upon him!"

There was an eerie squeal of metal as the Black Gates opened, only enough to allow one lone rider to leave the confinements of Mordor and address those awaiting. He was riding upon a black horse, with crimson eyes and bloodied hooves. The figure was covered head to toe in a pitch black cloak - similar to the ones of the Witch King. On his head was a sharp metal helmet, covering even his eyes. The skin around his mouth was grey and cracked, his lips black and his teeth rotten and pointed like those of an Orc.

This was the Mouth of Sauron.

"My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." His voice was deep and croaky and Adrianna grimaced when he flashed her his teeth in a fake welcoming grin.

"Let's kill him and go!" Adrianna whispered to Gandalf pleadingly, gently tracing her fingers across the dressing and bandages covering the sore, healing wound on her shin.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me?" He scoffed at Aragorn.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron." Gandalf replied bravely. "Faithless and accursed. Tell your Master this, the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth of Sauron laughed disjointedly, "Old grey beard, I have a token that I was bidden to show thee." He snatched up a piece of material and thrust it out towards Gandalf. Upon realising it to be Frodo's mithril vest, Adrianna bit back a sob and hid her face in her hands as both Merry and Pippin cried out. The Mouth threw the vest at Gandalf who caught it with one hand.

"Frodo..." Pippin whispered.

"Silence." Gandalf murmured to the young hobbit.

"No!" Merry exclaimed.

"Silence!" Gandalf stated more demandingly.

"The Halfling was dear to the others, I see." The Mouth of Sauron snickered. "Long has he suffered, greatly, at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small, would endure so much pain?"

Adrianna's tears slipped down her cheeks upon hearing the sadness and sorrow in the hobbit's voices. She closed her eyes, anger flooded through her body and she gave the Mouth the most sinister, deadliest look she could possibly manage. He caught sight of her and faltered in his saddle which did not go unnoticed by Legolas and Gimli. The elf steered his horse closer towards Shadowfax, and he rested and calming hand on the Faye to comfort and sooth her sorrow with gentle touches of his fingertips against her pale cheek.

It was then that Aragorn rode forwards, "And who is this?" The Mouth asked. "Isildur's heir? It takes more than a King to hold the broken Elvish blade-" With a battle cry, Aragorn decapitated the Mouth of Sauron.

Gimli nodded in approval, "I guess that concludes the negotiations."

"I do not believe it." Aragorn demanded, staring deeply at Merry, Pippin, Adrianna and Gandalf. "And you will not."

The terrifying chanting and clanging of thousands of Orcs could be heard from behind the Black Gates, and Adrianna held onto Gandalf's cloak tighter. With the sound of tortured metal, the massive gates began to open and they all looked on in trepidation. The Black Gates of Mordor swung open and Sauron's army of three hundred thousand Orcs began marching out.

"Pull back!" Aragorn commanded, "Pull back!"

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Eomer galloped back towards their small army as the Orc masses slowly marched towards them. Behind them, the Eye of Sauron was directed towards the armies. Aragorn's men began to waver as the Orcs encircled them. Some backed away; beginning to lose their nerve as the atmosphere began to look bleak.

Aragorn galloped in front of his army to address them, "Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan . . . my brothers!" He fixed each and every one of his men with his eyes. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day - an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day!" His voice rose, meaningful with each and every word he said. "This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand!" The Ranger drew his sword, Anduril, high above his head. "Men of the West!"

The army was now completely surrounded by over thirty thousand Orcs poised for the order to attack.

As Adrianna, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas and Eomer dismounted, the dwarf surveyed the army of Mordor, "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Legolas turned to face the dwarf, and replied quietly, "What about side by side with a friend?"

Gimli looked up into the blue eyes of Legolas, whom he had shared so much with over the past few months. The gruff dwarf gave a small smile, "Aye - I could do that." The elf dropped his hand on Gimli's shoulder before slowly turning to face the enemy.

Aragorn and company watched on as they became surrounded by a tide of Orc. The Ranger raised Anduril above his head once again and stepped forward before turning to face the others. A quiet resolve was written across Aragorn's face as he looked into the eyes of the remaining members of the Fellowship, lingering softly for a second on Adrianna and thinking about what she had told him whilst they were on the ship.

"It's not too late." He whispered softly, gesturing subtly towards the elf at her side. He then turned to face Gandalf and spoke in the same soft voice, "For Frodo." Aragorn suddenly turned, sword raised and charged forward.

There was a short moment of silence, and no one else moved before suddenly a shout was audible, shortly followed by another one. Legolas and Adrianna looked down in front of them to see Merry and Pippin charging off with their swords raised. Then the entire army copied the two hobbits and followed.

Aragorn crashed head on into the line of Orcs, his blade flashing in the light as he hacked at them.

The battle between men and Orcs raged on, and as soon as Adrianna met with the front line of the Orcs, she immediately went on the offensive. She swung her father's sword here, there and everywhere! Capturing Orcs in the neck, the arm, the leg and the gut. An arrow whizzed past her fair face, and upon turning momentarily, she caught sight of Legolas dancing gracefully and beautifully with his bow and blade.

She ignored the pain in her leg and fought bravely against the enemy.

From Mordor, high overhead, the Nazgul flew into the fray. Hideous screeching filled the air, causing the men to cover their ears. Adrianna ducked when one of the Fell Beasts flew low towards the ground, his sharp black talons reaching out and snatching men and Orc in its grasp. The Princess shrieked when she felt something tear at the skin on her arm, and she grit her teeth. She fought on bravely, quickly slaughtering the Orc who had injured her arm.

Another screech filled the air, this time, one more friendly. Adrianna took a quick look up and was amazed at the sight of the beautiful, golden Eagles coming to the aid of man. One of the giant Eagles smashed its body into the one of the Fell Beast, its claws ripping into the hideous monster's neck.

"Eagles!" Pippin exclaimed, disbelievingly. More and more eagles began to appear until at least, five of the grand creatures were flying overhead. "The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"

With a storm of wings, the Nazgul wheeled around and hurtled towards Mount Doom, and in that moment, the Fellowship knew that Frodo had been spotted. Adrianna fought harder and harder, more Orcs going down, although she was receiving more cuts and wounds on her arms and a few on her face. The Faye heard an almighty roar close by, one too close for comfort and immediately turned around to see a huge, angered armoured Troll standing a few soldiers away behind her, swinging an enormous mallet at Aragorn.

The troll stomped his huge foot on Aragorn's chest, pinning the man onto the ground. Adrianna drew her bow and arrow and fired. The arrow soared through the air - lodging ineffectually into the foot of the creature. The Faye looked on in despair as the troll raised his weapon.

The troll stopped, and turned his eyes towards Mount Doom. Whilst the troll was distracted by the sounds emanating from Mordor, he turned in terror and ran off - leaving Aragorn alive, yet slightly injured. Adrianna limped over and knelt at the Ranger's side at the very moment when Legolas arrived at the other.

As soon as they had helped Aragorn onto his feet, they turned to watch the massive dark tower of Sauron shake itself to pieces. Towers fell and walls crumbled; vast spires of smoke and spouting steam billowed up into the sky as the fountains exploded. The Black Gate collapsed into a huge cloud of ash and Orcs fled in all directions as the very foundations of Mordor collapsed.

The company watch as Mount Doom exploded, fire belching from the summit sending lava streaming down the sides of the great rock like a volcano. Everything was chaos as the many Orcs fled from the Black Gates, dodging past the men and cavalry from Gondor and Rohan.

Adrianna felt tears falling down her cheeks and she turned away from the sight. In her heart she knew Frodo had just destroyed The Ring...but she also knew that the hobbit would never be able to survive the cataclysm.

"Frodo..." She whispered. A hand encased itself around her own and the Faye looked up with sad eyes into the sorrowful ones of the elf Prince. She threw her arms around him and sobbed quietly into his chest, shaking her head to rid her thoughts of Frodo perishing in the flames of Mount Doom.

**A/N: So... that almost concludes 'The Return of the King'! Only or two chapters left and then we shall see what happens ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited :) Please review! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Adrianna sat upon a stone white bench in Rivendell overlooking a clear crystal stream. Her thoughts of the many battles she had faced were no longer plaguing her mind as the peaceful songs of the elves of the Homely House soothed her battle ringing ears.

The Faye watched small, shimmering silver fish swimming up the stream, their bodies gleaming through the water and reflecting the light of the sun.

The chestnut haired Princess stood up and soothed her long cream dress, before making her way over the bridge and slowly wandering across a grassy area in the Elven city.

News of Frodo making a recovery had calmed her worried thoughts for the hobbit, and she had not seen any of the Fellowship for the past two days, so that she could have some time on her own and some time for her thoughts. She longed to see Frodo to see that he was alright, she believed Lord Elrond was healing him well, but she couldn't wait to see him with her own eyes to reassure herself even so.

The Princess looked up at a grand, white stone arch above her and listened closely to the harmonious voices of the elves. She could not understand what they were singing, but she knew the tone was one of peace and joy.

Adrianna remembered the ride back to Rivendell from the Black Gates had taken twelve sleepless nights and thirteen long days. She couldn't even remember if she had spoken to anyone, and if she did she could not remember any conversations.

She assumed Aragorn was with Arwen and Legolas with Gimli. Gandalf and Sam, she knew, would be awaiting news of Frodo, along with Merry and Pippin.

Elrond had sent a messenger to The Glade of Tarasara to alert the Faye's of her safe return, and knew that a few guards would arrive within a few days to escort her back to her home land. This thought then made her think of going in search of her friends, to spend some time with them before she had to leave.

"My Lady." The calm voice appeared with the light and soft footsteps of an elf, and Adrianna turned to see a fair elleth standing before her. "Master Baggins has awoken, and is ready to be seen now."

Adrianna thanked the elleth before darting off in the direction of the Healing Wing of the Homely House. She picked up the bottom of her skirt as she climbed the stairs and dropped the hem once she pushed open the vast double doors. The Faye tore down the corridor, apologizing to the startled elves she passed by them. The Princess climbed another set of stairs before slowing to a walk when she noticed Gimli and Legolas walking in front of her. She quickly caught up with them to continue the walk towards Frodo's quarters, and Gimli turned to look at who had joined them.

"Princess," He ginned cheerfully towards her. "I have indeed missed your company these past few days."

"As have I." Legolas added, smiling kindly.

Adrianna smiled at both of them in return, "I apologize for my absence." She replied, "But I have been keeping to my thoughts. I hope all is well with you both?"

Gimli chuckled, "My stomach has seen meals grander than it believed to see again!" He replied, "And goblets full of the most splendid of wines!"

"I'm glad," She smiled down at the dwarf before looking to Legolas. "And you?"

Her emerald eyes met his clear blue ones, "Worried for both my companions." He replied sincerely, "Frodo's health and your whereabouts, Ade."

Adrianna blushed lightly before turning to look at the path ahead, "I have told you before, my Lord, you need not to be concerned about me."

"I cannot help but to be concerned, my Lady." He replied honestly, capturing her gaze once again. "When one as fair as yourself goes unheard and unseen for days."

Adrianna blushed again, "Well..." He had rendered her speechless! His eyes sparkled with amusement, and a small, but triumphant smile crossed his face. Adrianna tried to hide her smile as she turned bashfully away from his captivating blue eyes.

"Your words of affection uninterest this dwarf," Gimli huffed. "Keep yourselves to yourselves whilst others are around!" He then chuckled, "But of course, words should no longer be needed! The Prince swept this Princess off her feet along with that Mumakil!"

Her blush deepened even more. Especially as Gimli was completely right! But she had been swept off her feet by the elf before the incident with the Mumakil.

Finally, they reached the wooden door leading to the room Frodo was inside. It was spread open, and the joyous laughter of Gandalf and Merry and Pippin was audible from inside. As the Faye stepped inside, she beamed at the healthy looking hobbit sitting up in bed. His two friends jumping on the soft bedding, fighting over who would be the first to hug their long lost friend. Legolas and Gimli stepped inside after the Faye and stood beside her, their joy at seeing Frodo as plain as day.

It wasn't long until Aragorn joined them. The Ranger lent against the door frame, crossing his arms and grinning from ear to ear at seeing the rejoicing hobbits, he stood beside Gimli as the eight members of the Fellowship crowded around the bed.

Then Sam joined them. And the Faye could see the emotion in the strawberry blonde's eyes at seeing his best friend alive and well. Obviously, these two had shared so much adventure and danger together, and as Adrianna couldn't quite reach Frodo, she enveloped Sam in a hug, kissing the top of his forehead as her eyes filled with tears. She then moved to stand behind him, releasing him once Frodo came over to wrap his arms around the Faye's waist before he turned to embrace his long-term friend; Sam.

The Fellowship then left the enclosed room and stepped out into the hallway, and Adrianna felt as though she needed to address her departure to her friends. But seeing them all rejoicing, she couldn't bear to say anything!

They all left Frodo's chambers soon after the reunion, and as Adrianna departed from the others to go back to the stone bench by the bridge, she was suddenly joined by the mischievous two of the hobbits.

"Where are you off to on such a lovely evening?" Pippin asked.

"Just for a walk." Adrianna replied.

"May we join you?" Merry asked, "Or would you prefer it if we arranged a meeting with a certain Prince?"

The Princess halted her footsteps and looked sternly at the two hobbits, "If you're going to tease me then I will walk alone." As she walked past the two, they began to chuckle and the Faye could hear them scamper away. She sighed and continued to walk down the stone staircases and out of the double doors into the fresh air. The chestnut haired Faye then crossed the stone bridge and perched herself on the marbled bench once again.

Already she missed her friends. Of course she was going to attend Aragorn's coronation and wedding to Arwen, so she would see her friends again there but, what about afterwards? What about Legolas?

Perhaps she should go and find her friends and spend her last couple of days with them before she left Rivendell. As she got to her feet, the sound of horses hooves reached her ears as three brown mares rode into Rivendell, carrying three Faye warriors on their backs.

Adrianna turned on her heel and dashed away from her guards, making her way back over the stone bridge and towards the archery range. Upon not spotting any of her friends there, she ran towards the dining hall, and then their individual chambers where she knocked politely on their doors. Upon receiving no reply from Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry or Pippin, Adrianna went in search of Frodo, Sam and Gandalf. This didn't take her very long, as the wizard and the hobbits were still in Frodo's chambers.

All three looked up when she knocked gently on the door. They smiled, and Adrianna took the gesture to enter. "I came to bid you all farewell," She began, clasping her hands in front of herself. "I am expecting to leave Rivendell at sunrise."

The light in both hobbits' eyes seemed to vanish when they looked at her, and their smiles slowly fell from their faces. Adrianna felt her own do the same, and her vision blurred with tears.

"My dear!" Gandalf rose to his feet and made his way towards her, placing one arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't cry, I'll come and visit you in The Glade of Tarasara before Aragorn's coronation and we can travel back together."

Adrianna nodded, "Thank you." She sniffed away the last of her tears and threw her arms around the two hobbits as they came towards her. "And I can't find the others to say goodbye."

"If we see them we'll let them know." Frodo stated, smiling sadly up at the Faye.

The Princess nodded and hugged Gandalf quickly before leaving the room, smiling tearfully at them before she continued on down the corridor to look for the others.

Adrianna prepared to leave Rivendell, her mothers' white mare - Persephone - still remained in the stables from when she had first arrived for Elrond's council meeting. She patted the mare before running her fingers through its grey mane. Adrianna was very upset about leaving. She had searched for her friends for the remainder of the evening but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin were nowhere to be seen.

She assumed Aragorn was spending time with Arwen, Merry and Pippin were causing mischief somewhere and Legolas was with Gimli having a competition of some sort.

Adrianna saddled Persephone before leading the white mare out of the stables, picking up the long skirt of her emerald dress as she stepped through and over the piles of hay.

She smiled when she saw Merry and Pippin approaching her, "My Lady, don't you look beautiful." Pippin smiled cheerfully.

Adrianna halted her horse a little ways away from her Faye guards so she could speak privately to the hobbits. "Thank you, kind Sir." She bowed her head respectfully. "May I inquire as to your whereabouts this past evening?"

"Feasting!" Merry stated, "And, of course, these trees couldn't climb themselves now, could they?" He winked, gesturing behind him towards the tall willow trees.

Adrianna nodded in understanding, "What about the others? Do you know where they've been?"

Pippin and Merry exchanged a few glances, "Why I believe Sam and Gandalf have been with Frodo." They explained, "Aragorn has been with Lord Elrond and the Lady Arwen."

"And your Prince has been with Gimli, skipping stones and doing other contests."

Adrianna nodded her head, "Well, I was looking for you all to say farewell." Tears brimmed once again when she saw their faces drop, "I am returning home to The Glade of Tarasara."

"When?" They asked in chorus.

The Princess gestured towards the reins, "Now."

"You've not been able to say farewell to them?" Merry asked.

Adrianna shook her head, "And I am afraid it is too late, I must go." She saw Lord Elrond gracefully walking out of the regal double doors, towards her, to bid her farewell. "If you see Aragorn would you tell him farewell? And Gimli? And tell Legolas..." Persephone shook her mane, momentarily distracting the Faye. "And tell Legolas I said goodbye too." She knelt down and wrapped her arms around the hobbits shoulders, "I will see you at Aragorn's coronation." As she left the hobbits side and thanked Lord Elrond for his kindness and hospitality, she bid farewell to those of Rivendell before mounting her white mare and riding out of the gates with her company of Faye guards, back to The Glade of Tarasara.

**A/N: A slightly sad goodbye :'( But at least there was a little fluff in there for you all ;P Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted!**

**Also, if anyone reading is a fan of Assassin's Creed, please check out the Poll on my profile. I'm thinking of writing an AltairxOC story, and would love to know your thoughts and preferred OC :)**

**Please review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was only a two day ride from Rivendell to The Glade of Tarasara, and as the Faye's stopped for the night they all felt a darkness envelop them. They knew that Wargs roamed the far boarders of their Glade, yet they had to pass through them to reach the safety of their home. Nothing could really be done about the horses but tie the reins to the branches of a tree, but the Faye's themselves could transform into their fairy sizes and fly towards the tallest of branches to keep themselves safe from the danger of the Wargs.

Adrianna parted herself from her Faye guards to sit on a different branch, mainly to keep her thoughts to herself and so they would not see their Princess crying.

She was most upset that she was not able to say goodbye to her friends! She knew she would be very uncomfortable back at home, especially as she was used to sleeping in the wilderness. But without the people she had come to know for the past few months was distressing.

The chestnut haired Faye wiped away a few tears when she thought about the hobbits; although she had bid them farewell, they were sweethearts. Of course Merry and Pippin did tease her at times, she knew it was only light-hearted and they didn't mean anything offensive or insulting. Gandalf said he would come and visit her in The Glade of Tarasara, therefore she would most definitely see him before she traveled back to Gondor. The Ranger had become a great friend of hers, and almost brotherly in a way. The dwarf she loved dearly as well.

But it was Legolas she missed the most at that moment. The Prince was constantly in her thoughts and Adrianna realized that she was happiest during her adventures with the Fellowship when she was near him or with him. Perhaps she did have warmer feelings towards the elf than she had previously expected?

The night had been filled with the howls of Wargs and her own clouded thoughts, but Adrianna didn't care. She mounted Persephone the next morning and continued on towards The Glade of Tarasara with her warriors as if she hadn't missed a wink of sleep.

When they arrived at the opening gates and their horses hooves clattered and clopped across the white cobblestones of the courtyard, the Princess dismounted and led her mare into the stables where she began to unsaddle her. The stable hand and the guards seemed very surprised that she did not run straight into the throne room to see her father and brother, but they did notice a change in the once spoiled and selfish Princess they all remembered. She was more mature, she had seen things which Princesses did not normally witness, and she had lost the sparkle in her eyes.

They all knew she was sad.

Adrianna smiled towards the Faye's who wished her a warm welcome before she made her way up the stairs towards the Royal Hall. She pushed open the double doors as she stepped inside and was greeted warmly by both her father and brother.

"My dear!" King Adrias enveloped the Princess in his arms, holding her tightly and protectively. "Oh! How I have missed you!" He placed his hands on her shoulders to look at her, his moss green eyes scouring her face, "You are even more beautiful than I remembered!"

Adrianna smiled softly, "Thank you, father." She replied, "And I have missed you dearly, also!"

Tobias placed his arm around his sisters shoulders and hugged her gently, "I'm proud of you." He stated, "You fought bravely in the battle at Helms Deep, as I am sure you did in your other battles. I'm so relieved to see you alive and well!"

Adrianna returned the hug, "I missed you as well, Tobias."

"There will be a feast tonight!" The King exclaimed, "In honor of your return, Adrianna!"

She smiled appreciatively, "That's really not necessary, father. I am incredibly tired and wish nothing more than a nice hot bath and the comfort of my own bed this evening...perhaps tomorrow I will feel better?"

The King smiled warmly, "But of course," He replied. "A feast will be prepared for tomorrow then, my dear." He kissed her forehead gently, "Go and rest, I am so happy that you have returned home!"

Adrianna bid the King and Prince a goodnight before making her way out of the Hall and down the white marbled staircase. She looked around The Glade of Tarasara and breathed in deeply, taking in the well-missed sights of her loving home.

Silver bells and white lights were still strung around the trees surrounding the boarders of The Glade, the trickling of water from the Moonlit Pool could be heard, and the tops of the trees allowed rays of sunlight to break through and light the marbled paths for the Faye's.

Adrianna made her ways towards the Royal Housing, towards her bedchambers and upon entering her room she smiled softly upon finding it just as she had left it. From her white bed-sheets to her lilac quilted vanity chair, Adrianna felt right at home.

But something was missing.

It felt so empty.

_She_ felt so empty.

The Faye perched on the edge of her bed and stared at the pale wooden floorboards as she kicked off her boots. Tears filled her eyes when silence consumed her once again. She discarded her well-worn clothing into a pile on her bedroom floor as she stepped into her adjoining washroom. At the news of her return, a Faye had been to her chambers and had drawn her a lovely warm bath, fresh soap and scented oils had been placed on the edge of the tub; awaiting for the Princess to use them.

Adrianna stepped into the clear, warm water and closed her eyes when a relaxing warmth flooded her skin.

But she still felt cold and lonely.

She scrubbed her body with the soap until her skin was pink, and washed her hair three times to ensure that it was as clean as it could be. As she stepped out of the bath, Adrianna wrapped a long white cloth around her body before re-entering her bedroom to sit at her vanity. The reflection of the young woman facing her in the mirror made Adrianna gasp. Her face was paler than normal, and her eyes were dark and dull; not the shiny emeralds they once were. They conveyed so much solitude, sadness and sorrow that the Princess wondered if this woman she was staring at, was in fact her own reflection! Adrianna sighed as she picked up a comb and began to untangle her long, damp chestnut locks.

Once she was finished, she dressed in a long white nightgown before pulling on a white silken robe. Adrianna crossed her bedroom to her window where she pulled open the long drapes to sit on her windowsill. As it was still daylight, Adrianna did not want to turn to her bed until the sun was setting, therefore she watched the Faye's milling about The Glade tending to their daily duties until the sun began to go down.

The first star shone brightly in the night sky, causing Adrianna to look up in appreciation at the dazzling beauty. As the rest of the stars began to reveal themselves to the Princess, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she thought back to Helms Deep and the brief moment in Lorien where both she and Legolas had watched the night sky together.

She wondered if he was watching the stars at that moment and smiled to herself. She knew that they were both under the same brightly dotted blanket, despite being in two different lands.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, and yes, it is a filler, I'm sorry! I'm trying to convey Adrianna's emotions, and if you find them weird etc. Gandalf will be here soon to explain, because of course he knows everything about anything (including different races). So, yeah, next chapter will be better!**

**This chapter was an early update, yes, but I'm working all weekend so I will not have the time to update :( sad times! But here's the update I would have put up for you on Sunday!**

**Please review, no flames please :P xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The Faye Princess awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through her window. She remained laying in the comfort of her luxurious bed for a long while until a Faye maiden entered her chambers to draw her a bath, and even then the Princess didn't feel like moving.

"My Lady?" The copper haired Faye asked, worry lacing her tone. "My Lady, is everything alright?"

"That will be all, Gwendolyn." Adrianna murmured into her pillow. "Thank you."

The Faye maiden lingered for another second before bowing her head and leaving the chambers.

By the time Adrianna had left the warmth of her bed, the bath water was lukewarm. She took a quick bath before dressing in a light blue dress. The colour saddened her, reminding her of the mesmerizing eyes of the elf. She grabbed her bow and attached a quiver of arrows to her back before she left her chambers with watery eyes.

As she made her way down towards the archery range, coming to stand in a direct line in front of one of the targets the other side of the range. Adrianna drew her bow and notched an arrow, she aimed for the centre target and upon hitting just off centre, her heart jolted.

She felt the warmth of his chest. The strength of his arms around her in a protective cage. His breath on her cheek.

Adrianna drew another arrow and notched it into the string of her bow, _'Aim just above the centre..._' His voice found its way into her head and Adrianna closed her eyes for a second, remembering the moment they had shared at the archery range in Helms Deep. She opened her eyes, aimed, and fired. The arrow soared through the air, striking the centre of the target.

A ghost of a smile crossed the Faye's delicate mouth, and she turned to thank the elf but... she remembered that he wasn't with her.

Adrianna had hidden herself away from the Faye's for the remainder of the afternoon down by the Moonlit Pool. The water was a deep indigo, shimmers of silver could be seen beneath the surface where fish swam about. A beautiful, white wooden bridge arched across the water, leading towards a white gazebo which had been carved by elves. Silver bells and white lights covered the roof and pale blue and pink Sweet Peas climbed the beams, their vines weaving in and out of the cross-hatched sides of the wondrous sculpture. Her mother and father had been married inside the gazebo, and the King's parents before them and their parents' parents, and so forth.

The Princess leant against the wooden fencing of the gazebo, overlooking the Moonlit Pool, her thoughts once again returning to the elf of the Fellowship. The sound of music reached her ears, alerting the Princess that the feast had begun and that she should make her way towards the Hall.

She did not want to attend the feast, but her father had arranged it especially for her. But she felt so lonely and sad! How could she enjoy the celebratory feast when her own thoughts constantly troubled her mind?

Adrianna couldn't eat much that evening during her celebratory feast. She was so full of depression that she excluded herself from the evening festivities to practice her archery for the second time that day! It made her feel closer to the elf, especially with the stars above her.

"My dear, Adrianna?" The voice of her father startled her. "Are you not joining in the festivity?" The King stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He wore a long green cloak, clasped with gold all down the front, gold embroidery decorated the lapels of his dark green undershirt.

Adrianna shook her head, "I apologise, father." She replied. "But I do not feel celebratory at the moment."

The King ran his fingers through his long, wispy beard. "What troubles you?"

"I'm not sure, father." She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I believe I miss the company of my friends."

Adrias nodded in understanding, "Is there anyone in particular that you miss the most?"

Adrianna thought about it for a second before nodding, "I believe I do, father."

The King noticeably paused for a second while he examined his daughter. Laughter and music from the celebrating Faye's could be heard in the distance. "I am sure they are thinking of you, Adrianna." He reassured. "Now come inside and enjoy the party, take your thoughts elsewhere."

The princess dropped her hands and hung her head in sorrow. "Father," She began. Adrianna looked up again, her emerald eyes meeting the moss green ones of her fathers under his bushy white eyebrows. "I have uncertain feelings for someone." He remained silent, encouraging her to continue. "And I believe this is why I am unhappy. I enjoy his company, he is both kind and gentle, he cares for me and-"

"-My dear, are you sure about this?"

She was taken aback, "Why father," She replied as honestly as she could. "I have never felt this way about someone before! I do not understand."

The King walked over and stood in front of his youngest child, "My dear Adrianna, these feelings of yours are bewildering even myself! Please, come re-join the party, and we shall discuss more of it later. I believe you said Gandalf will arrive within a few days?" She nodded. "We will talk with him about it as he spent time in the Fellowship, perhaps he will be able to help decipher this?"

"I may just go to bed, father."

"Adrianna, this feast is in your honour! You cannot be absent from it!"

"Then tell the guests I wasn't feeling well!" She insisted, her eyes turning watery.

The King sighed, and took his daughters hands into his own. "Alright." He agreed, sighing in defeat. "I hope to see you at breakfast?"

Adrianna nodded before lightly kissing her fathers' cheek. "I missed you, father. Thank you for the feast. Again, I am sorry."

He gave her a tight smile before allowing her to excuse herself for the second time that evening. As she returned to her bedchambers, she wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes before dressing into her nightdress and tucking herself under her bed sheets.

Again, she found it difficult to sleep. And for the next two days, she lay in bed late each morning as she dismissed the faye maiden's concern and worry for her before she took a cold bath.

Then Gandalf arrived.

Adrianna had just stepped out of her lukewarm bath when she heard the news of the White Wizards' arrival to The Glade of Tarasara. She was overjoyed to see her friend again, and she dressed in her favourite emerald green dress to greet him. Adrianna ran a comb through her tangled raven locks before leaving her bedchambers and making her way towards the Hall where all the arriving guests would first be led.

As she pushed open the oak doors, she received the attention of the inhabitants of the Hall. The King, Prince, guards and Wizard turned to see who had entered and upon seeing that it was the Princess, Gandalf turned to face her with a friendly smile on his face, "My Lady!" He welcomed the Faye into open arms before standing back to take a closer look at her. He was most definitely not going to tell her that she looked terrible. "You have had a restless night?" He asked, noticing the dark, dull eyes the King had told him of upon their meeting that morning.

Adrianna nodded, "It's so good to see you, Gandalf. I have missed everyone, dearly!"

"So your father has told me," The Wizard replied, turning to face the King. "Please excuse me, My Lord." Adrias inclined his head in response before the Wizard left the Hall with Adrianna.

They walked out of the Hall and down the marbled staircase, towards the Tarasara Gardens before Gandalf began to speak, "Adrianna, your father has told me of a concern he has had of you since you arrived home?" He began.

"Yes, Gandalf." Adrianna replied, her dull eyes looking at the blades of healthy green grass upon which they were walking, and the brightly coloured flowers surrounding them. "I have been upset," She began. "And I do not know what it is that has saddened me so. I have been thinking that it may be the absence of the Fellowship."

"Or one in particular." The Wizard stated, coming to a stop in front of a patch of Bluebells and Snowdrops. Adrianna cast her eyes towards the colourful flowers when she felt her face burn feverishly. "Like elves, Adrianna," He began. "Faye's feel the need to be close to the one's they love-"

"-But I am at home!" She insisted, "And I love both my father and Tobias-"

"-Not that kind of love, my dear." Gandalf corrected her. As he continued walking, they remained in silence. They past patches of Sunflowers, Daisies, Geraniums, Bluebells, Sweet Peas, Rhododendrons, Roses, Honeysuckle and many different types, sizes and colours of flowers before the Wizard spoke again. "The Glade of Tarasara is one of the most beautiful lands I have been too." He stated as they stepped onto the bridge crossing the Moonlit Pool. "Well known in Lorien and Rohan for their Sweet Peas." He picked a light blue one and held it out towards the chestnut haired Faye.

The colour, again, reminded the Princess of the beautiful blue eyes of the elf. Adrianna looked up at the Wizard with tearful eyes as she took the flower before she turned to face the Moonlit Pool. "I can't stop thinking about him, Gandalf." She whispered. "Everywhere I am, even during the feast to celebrate my return home...during my archery, the stars, the colour blue..." She sighed and dropped the small, delicate flower into the Pool, causing a ripple effect to destroy her reflection. "Everything reminds me of him. I haven't been able to eat, and I cannot sleep. I do not know what I feel for him," She stated. "For I have never felt this before."

"Only you know what you feel." Gandalf replied, "No one can help you, my dear...not even the Lady of Lorien."

Perhaps even the fairest of elves didn't know everything after all. Adrianna sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she leant on the wooden fencing of the bridge. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked up into the kind-hearted eyes of Gandalf as he rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Or Aragorn, or Gimli." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"So it is Legolas." Gandalf stated, mostly to himself. "You will see him again, in Gondor." He reassured her, "And only time will tell of your feelings, my dear."

Somewhere deep in her heart, Adrianna believed she already knew the answer.

**A/N: Apologies for such a long wait, I am in the midst of revision for my exams! Normally, I don't revise, but I'm desperate to go to uni!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter, please review :) xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Gandalf stayed in The Glade of Tarasara for two days before he and Adrianna left to travel to Gondor. They stopped in Rivendell for one night before moving onwards. They made camp three times before the Wizard could see the sparkle slowly returning to the emerald eyes of the Faye; she knew it wouldn't be much longer until she saw the elf again.

It took a week for them to ride to Rohan and another few days after that before they arrived in Gondor, at nightfall.

As Shadowfax and Persephone rode through the gates of Minas Tirith, the Faye could see that the villagers were excited for the crowning of the heir to the Throne. Adrianna dismounted, and led her mare into the stables behind Gandalf and Shadowfax before allowing a stablehand to tend to her horse.

Adrianna wondered if Legolas was already at Gondor, and if the hobbits were there as well. She turned to Gandalf and voiced her thoughts. "Do you think..." She hesitated, "Anyone from the Fellowship is here?" She asked.

Gandalf cleared his throat, and his eyes glinted mischievously, "Legolas will be arriving with the other elves, I would assume." He replied, "The hobbits should be here though, I am sure of. It is too late to go in search of them now, for you need to rest and be ready tomorrow, midday, for the coronation. There - I assure you - you will see who you're looking for."

As the two ascended the stairs towards the main hall of Minas Tirith, they were greeted by two guards, who escorted them to their rooms Aragorn had previously designated for them. How thoughtful! Adrianna was more than happy when she reached the bedchamber she would be staying in for that night as she was exhausted. And knowing that Legolas would be arriving in Gondor the next day settled her mind, but her excitement kept her awake.

The next morning, a woman had come into the Faye's chambers and had drawn her a bath. Adrianna took it whilst it was hot before quickly and carefully readying herself for the day ahead.

Adrianna joined the crowd of villagers in Minas Tirith to watch the coronation of the King. She had found Eomer quickly, and pushed her way to the front to stand beside him, pushing her way through blizzards of white flower petals. Minas Tirith gleamed white in the bright sun, the magnificent restoration work from the battle must have been done by many, many men.

The Court of The Kings was crowded with at least four thousand people, cramming the wide path leading to the Tower Hall where the small figures of Gandalf and a kneeling Aragorn could be seen.

The Crown of Gondor glinted in the brilliant sunshine as the White Wizard placed it upon Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King." Aragorn smiled up at the Wizard, "May they be blessed." Gandalf spoke softly.

The new King slowly rose from his knees and turned to face the cheering and clapping crowd of people. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." The cheers from his people were deafeningly loud, and as he walked in a slow procession down the white paved path, the crowd bowed their heads in respect for their new King. Aragorn passed Eowyn and Boromir's brother - Faramir - who bowed before him. Eomer stepped forward to bow low in respect.

Aragorn passed by a familiar Faye, dressed in silver and pale blue. Adrianna curtseyed towards the King, her silver circlet shimmering in the sunlight. Aragorn bowed towards her, took her hand and brushed a small kiss across the back of her hand.

Trumpets sounded as a procession of elves, dressed in shimmering silvers and whites, led by Legolas, approached the King. The Prince of Mirkwood gestured behind him, and Aragorn's eyes scanned amongst the elves until he spotted a banner carried aloft, and bearing the White Tree of Gondor in full flower. The ranks of elves parted to the side to reveal a mortal Arwen. Her eyes were shining, showing how deeply in love she was with the King as she stepped towards him, carrying the Standard of Gondor.

Aragorn turned back to Legolas, and gestured behind himself towards the Faye. They grasped forearms as a sign of respect before the Prince passed the King to make his way towards the Princess. As the elf came to stand beside her, Adrianna felt her heart flutter. She dropped her arms to her sides and took a step closer towards him.

As she watched Aragorn speaking with Arwen, she felt fingers brushing against hers before a gentle, warriors hand slipped into her own. A small smile crept onto her face and the Faye bit her lip as she glanced up at the elf beside her, who was innocently watching Aragorn and Arwen.

"I missed you," She whispered, knowing his exceptional hearing would pick her words like leaves in a gentle breeze.

"And I you." He replied, his tone soft and gentle.

The crowd cheered as Aragorn and Arwen embraced and kissed; their love for one another as clear as anything. The King and his love walked through the crowd towards four small figures standing nervously at the end of the avenue. Aragorn and Arwen look on Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin as they stood before them dressed in clean, old clothes. The hobbits made a move to bow, but stopped once Aragorn raised his hand.

"My friends," Aragorn began. "You bow to none." The new King of Gondor dropped onto one knee, kneeling before the hobbits with his head bowed low in respect. The assembled people followed their King's lead and bowed towards the hobbits. Tears sprang to Frodo's eyes and he clutched onto Sam's shoulder as four thousand people payed homage to the courage of hobbits from the Shire.

It wasn't long after the coronation that Arwen and Aragorn were married, and the city of Gondor led a procession of joy and celebration throughout the city. Aragorn and Arwen sat at a table ahead of a grand hall. The Fellowship all shared a table together, and Adrianna was the unfortunate person to be seated between Merry and Pippin, Gimli sat opposite her with Legolas on his right and Gandalf to his left. Sam was opposite Frodo and beside Legolas.

Thankfully, they had finished their meal before the teasing began and the Faye was glad that her temper wasn't as bad as it had been when the Fellowship had first formed, else the two young hobbits would have been chased out of the Hall the moment their teasing began.

"How long do you think she can hold her temper in, Pippin?" Merry asked.

"I'm not too sure now, Merry." Pippin replied, "The steam is almost out of her ears already!"

The two were silent for a short while, and Adrianna took a deep, calming breath before reaching for her goblet. She took a small sip, her eyes darting to the elf when music began to play. As if knowing what was to follow, they both placed their goblets back on the table and stood up.

"Oh, look Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, "They're going to dance!"

The elf and the Faye quickly vanished from the table and dashed towards the doors of the Hall. This time, they escaped without being spotted by anyone wishing to dance, and laughed happily together as they made their way towards a low wall, overlooking the grounds beyond Minas Tirith.

There were burning piles of Orcs and Uruk-Hai in the distance, and the occasional Mumakil. The brave soldiers of Rohan and Gondor had been brought back to the city and given an honored burial.

Stars shone down upon them, and Adrianna couldn't help but allow the joyful smile sweep across her face.

"Come," Legolas began, offering the Faye his hand. "I would like to show you something."

Adrianna placed her hand into the Prince's and allowed him to lead her down the grand staircase of the Hall and towards the Gardens of Minas Tirith. The garden was lit with a few glowing gold torches, the grass was almost coated with small white flowers and the sky was open to a blanket of stars over their heads. One of which shone brighter than the others.

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo. (A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.)" Legolas breathed, taking both Adrianna's delicate hands into his own, gentle ones.

She seemed mesmerized by him, "I have no idea what you said," She whispered, breathlessly. "But it sounded beautiful."

His eyes sparkled with amusement, and he gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face before tucking it behind her ear - running his fingertip delicately along the pointed tip gently. "Melin ceni hin lîn síla I 'eladhach. (I love to see your eyes shine when you smile.)"

Adrianna blinked up at him, "I wish Faye's had their own language."

Legolas laughed before smiling at her, "You can trust me, I said nothing bad."

"I do trust you." She replied, smiling up at him. He smiled and held her gaze, his sky blue eyes enchanting the Princess. If only he knew what he did to her!

Adrianna's eyes flickered down to his lips before returning to his eyes. She wanted to kiss him, but again she hesitated. Just like she did on the battlefield. The Princess sighed and looked down at their joined hands. He must have feelings for her if he asked her to go here with him, right?

Gathering her courage, Adrianna stood on her tiptoes and leant closer towards him. But when her lips were inches from his own, laughter interrupted the silence and ruined the moment. Adrianna stopped, and stepped away from the elf Prince as Eowyn and Faramir came into view.

Adrianna felt her cheeks burning. From anger or embarrassment? She was sure it was the first one. Desperately wanting to shove the blonde woman into the bushes and then the river, Adrianna looked away from the elf and towards the Shield Maiden of Rohan. Legolas gently tugged on the chestnut haired Faye's hands, and led her away from the clearing they had been standing in, to return to the Hall, the celebratory feast and their friends.

**A/N: I regret to inform all of you readers, that I will not be posting another chapter for a few weeks.**

**One of my close friends passed away on Friday, he was playing football and suddenly collapsed before suffering a heart attack.**

**I hope you can understand that I am in no way motivated to continue writing for a while, I'm certainly not ditching this story, just putting it on hold for a while.**

**I hope to post again in a few weeks, thank you xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Legolas and Adrianna returned to the feast. The walk back had been silent, and Adrianna was very annoyed.

Aragorn and Arwen were dancing amidst the other couples and merry-makers of the celebration, but the table for the Fellowship was still crammed with the Wizard and the four Hobbits. The Elf and the Faye took their seats diagonal from one another before raising their goblets to their lips; catching one another's eyes as they did so.

"And where did you two run off too?" Merry asked, looking between the Prince and Princess.

Pippin looked disapprovingly at the elf, "I thought you were going to dance with the fair Lady?"

Gandalf chuckled, and both the Hobbits winced and clutched their knees as Sam delivered them both a swift kick from under the table. "Perhaps neither like to dance, Peregrin." The Wizard stated, winking not so subtly.

The Faye narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Hobbits as they shot her innocent grins. As Adrianna raised her eyes to Gandalf, she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes which could only mean that the Wizard had told the Hobbits of her feelings for the Elf. A light tap on the chestnut haired Faye's shoulder caused her to look up, and she frowned at the hand offered to her by Eomer.

"My Lady, would you care to dance?" He asked.

She felt her right eye twitch in annoyance, but she smiled tightly as she got to her feet, "Of course."

Adrianna allowed the Rider to lead her onto the floor before she took one of his hands in her right, and placed her other hand upon his shoulder. The music was melodious, and the Faye quickly found the rhythm to match their footsteps. She was a very good dancer. Probably due to the many balls and dances she had attended in her time. But the aching of feet she disliked, which was the main reason as to why she hated dancing.

She smiled upon spotting the Elf making his way towards her, and when Eomer allowed the Prince to cut in, her smile turned into a frown. "I thought you hated dancing?" She asked, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

"I couldn't allow you to suffer on your own." He replied, "And both Merry and Pippin were insistent that I danced with you." He smiled softly, his eyes alight with amusement.

The Princess' smile returned, "Well, I am glad that you are." She replied. "For I have danced many times during our journey, and I do believe you have not."

He chuckled in response, and they continued to step in time with the rhythm of the music. Emerald eyes could look nowhere but into the clear blue ones of the elf. Her heartbeat drowned out the sound of the music until Adrianna felt as though it was just the two of them; in their own world.

As the music came to an end, the next one began and they bowed and curtseyed courteously towards one another before making their way back towards their table.

"When I get home to the Shire," Sam was saying. "I'm going to go up to Rosie Cotton and ask her to marry me!"

Frodo chuckled, "Sam, you couldn't even ask her to dance at Bilbo's birthday!"

"That may be true, Mr Frodo." Sam replied, "But I've realised the dangers of this world now, and that anything can happen. If I don't ask her, I may never be able to!"

Adrianna smiled, "I'm sure she will, Sam."

"Thank you, my Lady." Samwise nodded and grinned at the Faye before turning to face Frodo once again, "I will ask her! You just wait and see!"

"How was your return home, my Lady?" Merry asked. "Were there any suitors you had to oh-so-sadly deny your hand in marriage?"

"No. But I have had one unfortunate suitor." A light blush crept across the Princess' cheeks when she remembered a similar conversation in Lorien.

"And the blush returns!" Pippin cried, obviously having remembered his interrogation in Lothlorien as well.

Adrianna sighed, "On my two hundredth birthday, there was a Faye Lord who asked my father for my hand in marriage." She began, "My father accepted his proposal, and upon hearing the news I threw a horrid tantrum. I believe that was the most angered I had ever been," She bit her lip upon remembering what she had done. "There may have been some slight colourful language, a broken bow and a few ruined flower beds."

The Hobbits exchanged weary glances, "So there is no suitor now?"

Adrianna shook her head, "My father apologized to the Lord, who appeared to be rather quick in wanting to leave The Glade of Tarasara. I didn't speak to my father for three days; kept myself locked away in my room. To make it up to me he gave me a beautiful bracelet, a new dress and I had a new bow crafted."

"Is that all?" Pippin asked.

"And I received a horse." She added. "My father has also told me that I may chose whom I wish to marry. I expect that's because he no longer wants me to ruin any alliances with the other Faye's." The group laughed.

"That's always good." Pippin stated, enthusiastically. "You can now marry-" He received an elbow to the ribs from the Hobbit beside him, and a kick to the knee from the Hobbit opposite. The Faye blushed and looked up, her eyes meeting the mesmerizing pools of the Elf Prince. The table fell silent, and the two royals couldn't break eye contact.

"O'," Gandalf began, "Meriadoc, Peregrin? Is that a fresh barrel of ale I can see over there?" As the Wizard took the two Hobbits off in search of the alcohol, Sam and Frodo glanced at the Prince and Princess before childishly excusing themselves from the table to join Gandalf, Merry and Pippin.

Emerald eyes lowered onto elvish lips, and Adrianna blushed. "I probably should have told you this when we were outside," She began, taking a deep breath. "But I have developed feelings for you."

The Elf was silent for a second, "I was the one troubling your thoughts?" He asked.

"Well...yes." She admitted, her eyes broke contact with his as she turned them towards the wood of the table.

"Adrianna, I..." He looked over her shoulder to see the four Hobbits watching on. "I think we should continue our conversation outside."

The Faye nodded and accepted the hand offered to her by the Elf as she stood up and followed him out of the Hall doors. They took a walk along the battlements of Minas Tirith, the banners bearing the White Tree fluttered calmly in the soft breeze. Adrianna kept her eyes on her feet, and she could feel the Elf occasionally turn to look at her the longer she remained silent.

"Legolas?" She stopped suddenly and turned to face him, finally finding the courage to speak openly of her known feelings. "I think I may be falling in love with you. Fall_ing_ or fall_en_ I do not know." Her breathing hitched and her heart fluttered when his fingertips traced the point of her ear.

Slowly, he caressed the side of her face as he placed his other hand on her lower back to gently pull her closer towards his strong, warm body. Their silver circlets clinking lightly upon impact when the Prince rested his forehead against the Princesses.

"And I love you."

His gentle eyes searched hers for a second before he slowly leaned in and placed his lips over hers in a kiss that the Princess would never forget.

**A/N: They finally kissed! :D**

**I apologize for the late absence. the death of my friend obviously hit me a lot harder than i thought it would :/ I have had plenty of support from friends and family, however, and I would like to thank those of you, from the bottom of my heart, who have reviewed and inboxed me during this difficult time. **

**Please review :) xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know that the ship carrying the elves set sail four years after the Ring was destroyed, but this is now my take on the ending! Trust me when I say that there are **_**many **_**more chapters to come****!**

**I hope you enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 25**

The elf Prince of Mirkwood had courted the Faye Princess of The Glade of Tarasara for twelve years before asking her father for her hand in marriage. He had travelled far to come and ask King Adrias this, and hoped that he would receive what he wanted.

He hadn't seen Adrianna for a week, and was desperate to see her again. So when the King took his time to reply, Legolas couldn't help but feel unusually impatient.

"All I ask for, is your blessing," He explained to the King.

Adrias stood up from his throne and slowly walked down the stairs towards the elf, and he placed one of his hands upon the shoulder of the Prince and looked him right in the eye, "Legolas," He began. "Of course you have my blessing. And I'm sure you shall have the blessing of Tobias, and of my people."

Legolas smiled, "Thank you, My Lord." He bowed his head low to the King.

Adrias smiled back at him, "Now, I do believe my daughter is in the library, if not then she will be in the Gardens. Go to her."

The Prince bowed his head again before turning on his heel and leaving the Throne Room. The Faye warriors closed the doors behind him, and the warm summers night air caressed the handsome face of the elf as he descended the marbled staircase towards the library. The silver bells strung around the trees and foliage chimed softly in the breeze, the flowers swayed calmly in their beds, and the water from the Moonlit Pool rippled unnaturally. The Prince stopped walking towards the library and turned to face the Gardens of the Glade.

He jogged across the grassy gardens, passing many flowers darkening by the night sky as he followed the stream of white lights. Upon closer inspection with his elvish sight, the small white lights were tiny wooden houses (in which the Faye people lived). There were absolutely hundreds of them, and they flooded the trees like stars in the night sky.

He came to the edge of the Moonlit Pool, and through the blooming Sweet Peas covering the veranda, he could see movement of an emerald green dress and chestnut brown hair. Silently, he made his way along the bridge and stopped just inside the gazebo. Adrianna was leaning over the fencing of the Moonlit Gazebo, dropping Sweet Peas into the Pool. The elf didn't particularly wish to disturb her as she looked so peaceful, but upon seeing the sadness in her eyes, his heart clenched.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín. (I am happy to see you again.)" Adrianna looked up upon hearing the words spoken in Elvish, and upon noticing the Prince standing at the entrance of the gazebo she turned and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek affectionately in greeting.

"I missed you, Legolas." She murmured into his chest before she pulled away. "I hope everything is as it should be?"

The elf Prince nodded, "The Spiders of Mirkwood had gotten too close to the Gates of the Kingdom." He explained, "All is well now, no one was injured."

The Faye smiled, "I'm glad." She responded. "And entering The Glade?"

"The Wargs have formed a tight band," He replied. "But I missed their patrol and greeted your brother safely inside." Adrianna smiled up at the elf and placed another kiss upon his cheek, she took him by the hand.

"Come," She stated. "Now you're here and it is on my mind, I wish to show you something."

"What is it?" He asked curiously, allowing her to lead him through the gazebo and across the other bridge.

"At the camp, before we took the road to the Dimholt and the door under the mountain, I mentioned it." She stated, shivering upon remembering the dark passages which took them to the King of the Dead, "About a stunning view of the stars, I said it was most magnificent on a summer's night. And this one seems to be absolutely perfect." Her eyes dazzled, and as the Princess led the Prince up the stairs of the Royal housing and passed many doors, they turned a corner and reached the end of the corridor. Adrianna gently knocked on the wall a few times before finding a hollow section.

The elf watched in fascination as the Faye pulled open a hidden door, and led him up a narrow, winding staircase. "Watch your step," She warned him as they began to ascend.

"How did you find this place?" Legolas asked, following Adrianna up the long stairs.

"After my first horse passed away," She began, "My mother showed it to me. It was her gift from my father after they were married, and it was my grandmothers before them." She unlatched a door at the top of the stairs, "I believe my great grandfather built it. He was absolutely fascinated with the stars and found that this hollow tree looked upon the star of Tarasara..." She lightly shouldered the door. "So he built a stairwell through the tree for himself to gaze upon the sky. Then he married a Faye who shared his love for the stars, and shared it with her."

The door swung open and the Faye stepped out onto a large, flat part of the tallest tree in The Glade of Tarasara, strange looking flowers grew up there and resting upon the largest branch of the tree was the largest bird's nest Legolas had ever seen.

Just as she had described it many years ago; the summer sky was warm, shrouding the naturally dark sky with splashes of crimsons and terracotta's. The stars broke through the colours like glinting arrowheads in torchlight. There were no clouds in sight, and the clear sky opened out to a magnificent Mountain range in the distance and far off towards the north, the trees of Mirkwood could be seen.

Far below them, were thousands of tiny lit cottages embedded in the trees of The Glade of Tarasara, the elven carved gazebo and the Moonlit Pool, the Gardens, the village stables, archery range and library and finally, the rooftops of the Royal housing and Hall.

It truly was a magnificent sight.

The elf clasped his warrior hand with the delicate one of the Faye, "Thank you for sharing this with me." He breathed.

Adrianna smiled up at him, "Well, I wasn't going to share it with my brother was I?" She chuckled, "It's far too meaningful for a birthday present."

He didn't know why or how, but her sentence reminded him of his meeting with Adrias just before he found the Princess inside the gazebo. "Adrianna, I asked the King for your hand in marriage."

"What?"

He had to keep his eyes focused on the stars to continue speaking, for he knew that her emerald eyes would enchant him speechless. "He gave me his blessing." He continued, "Adrianna, you've stirred my soul and engulfed my heart in flame. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of this lifetime with you." Legolas turned to face her, clasping her delicate hands in his own strong ones. "Will you marry me?"

For the second time in his life, the elf Prince had rendered the fiery tempered Faye speechless, her mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes were reflecting the beauty of the sky. She muttered something so ineligible that even the Prince's elf ears couldn't decipher what she had said. She suddenly nodded enthusiastically, "Yes." She whispered, breaking out into a smile.

The Prince grinned before capturing her lips with his own, pulling her as close to his body as he could. Joy coursed through them both, and they remained together under the protection of the Tarasara star long into the late hours of the night.

"We should write to our friends," Legolas began, breaking the peaceful silence as they descended the stairs into the Royal Housing. "And inform them of our engagement."

Adrianna nodded in agreement, "Of course, I'm sure Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin will be overjoyed." She singled out those four as - during the Fellowship - the two hobbits had started a plan together while in Lorien to try and get the elf and Faye to fall for one another. After the battle for Helms Deep and reuniting with them at Isenguard, they had both overheard Legolas speaking with Aragorn about his feelings for the Faye. In turn, Adrianna had spoken to both Gandalf and Aragorn about her own feelings, to which the four must have found out the mutual thoughts on both sides and agreed to bring the elf and Faye together.

"And I am sure Gimli, Sam and Frodo will be happy as well." Legolas added. The dwarf had had a suspicion over Adrianna's feelings for Legolas for a very long time and had made his comments and thoughts quite plain and blunt, making both feel nervous and blush around each other. Sam and Frodo were told by Gandalf in Rivendell, and Merry and Pippin probably couldn't keep their mouths shut either.

"Shall we tell your father and brother in the morning?" He asked. "I can ride for Mirkwood tomorrow, and inform my father as soon as I can."

"I do not want to part from you again, so soon." Adrianna reasoned, "I'm coming with you."

Legolas smiled, "My father does wish to see you again, Ade." He stated, "But it is a dangerous four day ride."

"You cannot change my mind, Legolas." She stated stubbornly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm coming with you."

The elf rolled his eyes before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, "As you wish," He stated, stopping just outside the Faye's bedchamber. "Goodnight, Ade."

The Princess stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lovingly upon his lips, "Goodnight." She smiled at him before turning in for the night. Once inside her room, she could have screamed for joy! Instead, she broke into a run and dived onto her bed with a huge smile on her face which she could not erase. Adrianna knew her happiness and excitement would keep her awake that evening, not even a nice hot bath could relax her enough for her to fall to sleep.

She remembered the first time Legolas had come to visit The Glade of Tarasara. It was with Aragorn, Gimli and the four Hobbits. All seemed to be in awe of the elf-like beauty, and the many different flowers; Sam especially liked the Sweet Peas, and Adrianna picked a bunch for him to take home to his wife. Merry and Pippin enjoyed climbing the tall trees and Gimli said that the food and wine was absolutely delectable! Frodo kept to himself for some time, and would always be found on the bridge of the Moonlit Pool whenever his friends wanted to see him. Aragorn enjoyed duelling with the Faye warriors and walking around the gardens with Sam and Legolas. The King had taken a liking to the elf Prince straight away, and had personally taken him on a tour around his magnificent kingdom.

Adrianna remembered breaking out into a heated argument one evening in the archery range with her brother, to which she had won as the Prince decided to leave before his sister reached for a bow. He did not want another accident!

And that was where she had shared her second kiss with the elf. Upon which they had been seen by two of the hobbits (unfortunately the more mischievous of the four), and it wasn't long before Gimli had been told. The teasing the two royals received from the three was absolutely diabolical, and it had taken three days until the Faye began to lose her temper (to which Aragorn, Sam and Frodo overheard her speaking with Legolas).

The Fellowship had been happy to hear of their relationship, and upon visiting The Shire, Sam took the elf and the Faye down to the river where the most beautiful bluebells had grown over the spring. Merry and Pippin had taken Adrianna to pay a visit to Farmer Maggot's fields and had taught her the true meaning of their game. They had taken away four cabbages and six carrots that afternoon.

Then the Fellowship all visited The Lonely Mountain to see Gimli, and were given a tour around the beautiful rich caverns of gold and jewels.

But it was visiting Mirkwood that held the Princess's fondest of memories. Despite the Fellowship having to rescue one another from the spiders, they were all warmly welcomed into the Gates of the Kingdom by many well-wishing elves. Legolas' father came to greet them, and Adrianna was in awe over the similarities Legolas had with his father. But the eyes of her elf were and always would be more beautiful than any other.

The Faye believed Legolas must have mentioned her to his father at some point, as Thranduil seemed to take a great liking towards her, and after the week which the Fellowship had stayed in Mirkwood, the King had given the Faye a beautiful white tulip as a parting gift.

Adrianna was still awake by the time the rain began to patter gently on her window. Pale yellow rays shone dimly through her drapes, letting the Princess know that it was morning, and Adrianna quickly got out of bed and drew herself a bath before dressing in a long, pale blue dress. The Princess quickly pulled a comb through her long, damp chestnut tresses before leaving her chambers and running along the corridor towards the room in which Legolas was staying in.

She knocked gently on the door, which was almost opened immediately by the elf who was fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. Adrianna kissed him gently on the lips, "Good morning!" She smiled widely.

Legolas smiled at the happy Faye, "Good morning." He replied, stepping out of his room and offering the Faye his arm. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as they made their way down the staircase.

"Of course," She lied. "And yourself?"

"I must admit that I found it difficult after the events of last night." He replied honestly.

They left the Royal housing and stepped into light rain. The drops dribbled from the leaves of the trees and onto the silver bells, causing light, delicate music to chime all around the Glade of Tarasara. "Beautiful music to combat the miserable sky." Legolas mused.

Adrianna nodded, "They're placed in memory of my mother." She stated, "She was very fond of music and dance. She would sing for the sun when it rained and when she passed away, the children strung up the bells for her. So there would still be remembrance of her every time it rained." Adrianna looked up at the Prince and smiled. "Perhaps this is a sign that my mother is giving us her blessing?"

The elf smiled in response, "I would love to be gifted with the blessing from both of your parents."

Adrianna beamed up at him before lifting the hem of her skirt to see her feet as she climbed the stairs, "We have yet to tell Tobias, Legolas." She stated.

Once he had been told, the Faye Prince had looked as though he was about to pass out at the news of his little sisters engagement. He was incredibly happy for them as he liked the elf, but the news was as much as a surprise as Adrianna shooting an arrow through his foot.

He took a seat at the dining table before looking at them closely. "What?"

Adrias chuckled and clapped his son on the shoulder, "O' Tobias, be happy for them! I don't see you getting married anytime soon! That gazebo on the Moonlit pool hasn't seen a marriage for over ten thousand years!"

Legolas and Adrianna exchanged a look of worry. They had not spoken of which realm they were to wed in!

The King then walked towards Adrianna and placed a kiss on her temple. "I am incredibly happy for you. Stay safe on your journey to Mirkwood." He then turned to Legolas, "I trust you will keep her safe?"

"With my life." The elf replied truthfully.

**A/N: A lovely long and romantic chapter :) Please review xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It had taken a small battalion of Faye's to escort the Prince and Princess out of The Glade of Tarasara, and past the trees in which the Wargs resided. They had had an encounter with six Wargs, but thankfully everyone had made it through unharmed. They bid the warriors farewell as soon as their horses hooves touched onto the road, and it had taken four rainy days for Legolas and Adrianna to reach the trees of Mirkwood.

Adrianna shivered; something she always did when first riding into the boarders of Mirkwood. Persephone and Arod slowed their gallop to a trot, and Legolas pulled on his reins until Arod stopped fully. "Adrianna." He called.

The Faye stopped Persephone and turned in her saddle to look at the elf, "What is it?" She asked.

"The spiders are drawing near." He stated, "I can hear their movements in the trees."

She nodded, "I can feel them." The Princess waited for him to catch up before gently kicking Persephone into a trot to keep up with the elf.

Despite the wary feelings about the spiders, Adrianna loved the forest of Mirkwood. Although it was dark, golden sunlight occasionally broke through the tops of the trees to illuminate their path. Toadstools and Mushrooms covered the trunks of the old trees and bluebells dotted here and there along the path. Small silvery cobwebs hung from the branches of the trees and raindrops hung like crystals and gems from the thin threads of the webs. She had never been very fond of spiders in her youth, but she knew the spiders occupying the small webs were harmless, it was the bigger ones she was frightened of.

She noted that Legolas was riding with his bow in his left hand, so that he was ready to draw an arrow at any moment and fight anything that came at them if it were dangerous.

The horses crossed a wooden bridge to get to the other side of the black stream of water, and Adrianna shivered again. Legolas gently took her reins and pulled Persephone to a halt, "They're coming closer." He whispered.

Adrianna frowned at him, "If this is to scare me, I don't think you're being very funny." He didn't reply, which signified that he wasn't playing a trick on her.

It wasn't much longer until Adrianna could hear shuffling as well, from the direction of the bushes. It was as though many pairs of feet were crunching the dry leaves underneath them, growing closer and closer towards the two Royals.

"Let's go!" Legolas spoke in Elvish to both the horses, and it wasn't long until they were both galloping through Mirkwood. Firelight danced in the distance through some of the trees, and Legolas charged towards it. As they broke through the shrubbery, they joined merry-making elves in the forest.

Then the spiders found them. They were huge, dark navy and black creatures with huge pincers and many shiny, black, beady eyes.

Suddenly, the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness. Adrianna felt Persephone move from underneath her, and she had to cling onto her white mare's mane when she found she could not find the reins.

They were in the dark for no longer than five minutes before the lights flickered back on again, and Adrianna was relieved to see that it had been Legolas to take Persephone's reins and not a spider. Speaking of which, the spiders were nowhere to be seen.

Legolas turned in his saddle to face the Faye, his eyes relieved to find her still on her saddle, "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

The chestnut haired Princess smiled up at him, "Yes, thank you."

He handed her back her reins before apologising to the company of elves for disturbing them and as they both left the merry makers in peace, they spotted the King's Gate just ahead of them. They cantered across the bridge before they heard calls of, "Open the gate!"

They rode into Mirkwood, and Adrianna looked around the beautiful elven structured city. White paved roads and paths lead to each individual cottage and market stall. Trees towered above all the elves and elf maidens as they made their ways home for the evening.

They rode their white horses towards the stables, and Legolas dismounted before holding out his arms for Adrianna as she also dismounted. They handed their reins towards the stablehand who welcomed them back to the Kingdom.

Arm in arm, the two left the stables and ascended a beautifully carved stone staircase towards the magnificent Hall at the top where the King was standing, as he had just been informed of their arrival.

"Welcome home, Legolas." He smiled at his son before his gaze rested on the Faye, "It is wonderful to see you in Mirkwood again, Adrianna. I trust you are well?"

Adrianna smiled back at the King and nodded her head, "It is wonderful to be here again, my Lord."

"Father," Legolas began. "We need more guards patrolling the boarder, I'm afraid we may have been captured by the spiders on our way through the forest."

"Of course," Thranduil replied, nodding in understanding as he turned to lead them both inside the Grand Hall. "Now, you are both probably incredibly tired and hungry from your journey. I will call to have some food prepared for you when you're ready."

They thanked the King before leaving the Hall through a small oak door towards the left of the hall, which led them towards a flight of stairs. They ascended them, and when Adrianna moved to go down the beautiful corridor on the left towards the chambers, Legolas placed his hand on the small of her back and steered her in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the library," Legolas replied, smiling at the Faye. "You entrusted me with your stargazing point, I am entrusting you with mine."

They stepped into the library, which was just how Adrianna remembered. Books showered the tall oak shelves, in an array of crimson, gold, mauve and jade coloured spines. A large, gold chandelier hung overhead, lit with ten candles. There were a few cushioned chairs sat by a flaming hearth of scarlet, a beautiful forest green rug embroidered with gold leaves lay before them as they made their way towards an oval balcony.

Legolas climbed onto a large oak tree just beside the white balcony railings and gestured for Adrianna to follow him. She formed into her fairy size before flying after him.

The Prince came to a stop when he reached a curved shaped branch, and sat himself down on the thick wood. Adrianna perched onto his shoulder and gasped when she looked over the top of Mirkwood forest. She squinted into the distance, and found that she could barely see the giant birds nest from her own lookout in The Glade of Tarasara.

"It is better in the sunset on a summer's night, but anytime is always beautiful." The elf stated, the reflection of the stars dancing in his clear blue eyes.

"It's beautiful." Adrianna whispered in awe. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She placed a tiny kiss upon his cheek before turning back to look at the magnificent scenery before her. "I would love nothing more than for us to be married under the stars."

"I would love that." Legolas smiled at her before frowning, "But I know my father will want us to marry in Mirkwood...and yours for us to wed in The Glade of Tarasara."

Adrianna flew from his shoulder and onto the branch beside him before forming into her elleth size. "Both realms are under a beautiful array of stars." She stated, "But it would make sense for us to marry here in Mirkwood." She stated, "You're the Prince, and this will be your kingdom."

"Adrianna, we cannot pick one Kingdom over another."

She thought for a second, but when nothing came to mind she sighed, "Well then," She began. "Where do you suggest?"

**A/N: Yes, my lovely readers! Where do you think they will be getting married? I have writers block at the moment! :O Legolas is about to speak to his father about where they shall wed...how would you like the conversation to go? Please help! Remember that they are marrying in neither Kingdom...**

**Also, I'm sorry it's a shorter chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop...I do, however, apologize that it is a cliffie!**

**Please review xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

They promised to keep the plans of their wedding a secret from both of their parents until closer to the time, and they found that they enjoyed their time in Mirkwood even more without the worry of their father's reactions to the news that they would not be getting married in either Mirkwood or The Glade of Tarasara. It was easier with King Thranduil believing they were to be wed in Mirkwood, and King Adrias thinking they were getting married in The Glade of Tarasara. Both fathers' were happy and so, there was no fuss.

During the week in Mirkwood, Adrianna and Legolas had enjoyed walks around the wondrous city and stargazing by both the streams in the Royal Garden and from the tree just outside the library. And when the time came for the Princess to return home, she was saddened when the Prince would not be joining her. He had ridden with her through Mirkwood forest to ensure her safety from the spiders, but his journey took a separate road when they reached the boarders of The Glade of Tarasara.

"Will you not stay?" She asked, hopefully.

"I can ride through the woods with you, but I must speak with the Lady of Lorien, Ade." He replied sadly, "I regret to leave."

"You must rest, Legolas." Her eyes turned sad, "It has been almost a week since we left Mirkwood."

He kissed her softly, "And it will be another eight to get to Lorien-"

"-It will be eight if you do not stop and rest." Adrianna scolded, melting into his embrace. "If you do not rest, you will be weary from travel. And you will have been travelling for longer than a month!"

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I shall return." The elf replied. "Would you like me to ride you through the forest?"

She thrust her chin into the air, "Only if you stay."

Legolas tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm afraid there is no time."

"Then I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Only if you're sure?"

"Positive."

Legolas sighed in defeat, how could he forget the stubbornness of Faye's? "Write the letters to our friends informing them of our engagement, I will rest for a few days in Rivendell when I speak with Lord Elrond." He kissed her once more before mounting his white horse. "I will return when I can, as soon as I can!" Then he kicked Arod into a gallop and disappeared along the road and into the forest.

"Stay safe." Adrianna whispered as she watched his retreating form disappear. Tears escaped her eyes as she mounted her white mare, and she knew it would be another day before she passed through the Wargs tight patrols. It wasn't the first time she had travelled through on her own, but she most definitely didn't like too.

When she was with others she rode quickly with them, but when she was on her own she went through slowly and carefully listened to her inner Faye so she would know when a Warg or two were nearing. Of course she would have preferred it if Legolas had ridden with her through the woods! It was frightening when she was on her own! But he would not stay and rest, and she didn't want him riding back through on his own when he was weary from travel.

Adrianna carefully crossed the stream and hesitated before entering the forest. Immediately, she felt darkness surround her and she gulped. Yes, the Mirkwood spiders scared her and would eat her as well, but at least they would poison her senseless so she wouldn't feel a thing!

Her heart rate and breathing quickened, but she heard nothing and felt no change in the evil atmosphere. In one hand she clutched her bow, and she held Persephone's reins in the other. Emerald eyes darted around the trees warily for Wargs and her pointed ears listened out for any approaching footfalls from the wild beasts.

Persephone seemed to sense her mistress's slight discomfort, and nickered softly. Persephone had lived with Faye's for many, many years, and from experience she knew that when a Faye was uncomfortable, then something unsettling could quite possibly happen, especially within the boarders of The Glade of Tarasara.

Adrianna shushed the white mare gently and patted her neck soothingly. If a Warg heard her, then they could listen to the fall of her hooves and know that there was a lone rider in their territory.

A twig snapped under Persephone's hooves and Adrianna took a sharp intake of breath before halting the white mare in her tracks. She listened intently to the forest, but could hear no more than the silent breeze rustling the leaves of the trees.

A Warg howled in the distance, closely followed by another and another. Spooked, Persephone reared and neighed in fear and Adrianna screamed as she fell off the back of her mare and landed hard on the ground.

"Persephone!" Adrianna called as the horse galloped away through the forest.

More Wargs howled, and Adrianna shot to her feet and clutched her bow tightly to her chest as she became swarmed with darkness and adrenaline pumped fear. As footfalls of wild beasts came closer and closer, Adrianna formed into her fairy size and flew into the branches of the nearest tree she could find, screaming when the snapping of powerful jaws resounded to close for comfort behind her. As soon as she was amongst the highest branches of the tree, she formed into her elleth-like size and fumbled with her bow and arrows, her hands shaking with fear.

Obviously, her courage from the Fellowship was with her no more.

Adrianna bit her lip as more Wargs joined the one that had almost taken a chunk of her heel underneath the tree. She finally managed to notch an arrow and fire clumsily into the thigh of a Warg preparing to jump at the tree. It howled loudly and painfully, which fuelled the anger and hunger of the others.

Six of them prowled around the trunk. One leapt up at the branches, and Adrianna gasped and held on tightly as the tree shook violently. Her bow fell from her grasp and became tangled in the branches far below her, and the Princess cried out in shock and fear at losing her only weapon.

She looked around for the closest tree and once she had formed into her fairy size, quickly flew towards the safety of the highest branches. She took a risky glance down at the pack of Wargs who were baring their teeth and growling as if to mock her for losing her bow. Another jumped at the tree, and Adrianna heard a deafening crack as the thin trunk gave way under the weight of the beast. Her wings beat fiercely against the rush of air as she flew towards the next tree, her sense of direction gone.

She only hoped she was moving in the direction of The Glade of Tarasara, and that the Faye scouts would alert the guards of her ambush and come to her rescue.

The Wargs began to pounce on the tree one after the other in attempts to knock it down. Panicked, Adrianna flew frantically around the forest, her eyes darting left and right for Wargs and anything of recognition to reassure her that she was heading in the right direction. But there was no such luck so far!

Adrianna even tried to lose the Wargs, but they followed her scent and found her again before she'd even realised that she'd lost them.

They must have followed her for hours, because it was dark by the time Adrianna found the road to The Glade. Weary and tired, she formed into her elleth-like size to catch her breath before she took off again. Then she heard different kinds of footfalls. Those of horses.

She breathed a sigh of utter relief when she spotted two Faye scouts, and the Princess quickly formed into her elleth size again at the top of a tree to call out to the riders.

"Get the guards!" She called at the top of her lungs. "Revion! Darius!"

The two turned in their saddles and looked up at the Faye in the tree, "My Lady!" The raven haired Faye called, "What are you doing!"

"Wargs!" She cried. The beasts howled and as she called for them to get the guards one more time, they turned their horses around and cantered off into the trees.

As Adrianna flew between the trees, trying to stay in the same area that the scouts had found her, another tree toppled to the ground before she heard the sound of the Faye Horn. She looked up and smiled in relief when archers cantered into view and began to unleash their arrows upon the Wargs.

Adrianna saw her brother, and immediately flew towards him with much speed, "Tobias!" Her fairy arms wrapped around his neck in a hug and she settled down upon his shoulder with tears streaming down her face.

"You're absent from The Glade for a week!" He fired an arrow down the throat of a Warg. "A _week_!" He exclaimed, "And already you're causing trouble before you even step foot through the gates!"

"Persephone reared!" She defended herself, "And I fell! Wargs just suddenly appeared!" She stomped her foot on his shoulder, "It's not like I didn't try to defend myself, I injured one before I dropped my bow!"

Two of the remaining Wargs retreated into the forest as the warriors slaughtered the others. The forest went silent as the warriors turned to look at their Prince and Princess, "My Lady, are you alright?" Darius asked, bowing his head towards her.

She nodded, "Better, thank you."

They rode through the gates of The Glade of Tarasara and dismounted their horses before the siblings made their way up the stairs towards the Hall. Adrias greeted them at the top of the stairs and immediately embraced his daughter protectively in his arms. "My dear!" He cried. "Are you hurt? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine father." She replied, "But I lost my bow and Persephone... Persephone..." She burst into a new wave of tears at the memory of watching her mothers' mare gallop away from her and deeper into the forest.

Adrias consoled her whereas Tobias rolled his eyes. A year after being back at home from the Fellowship and receiving constant attention from the King, she had turned back into her Royal Selfishness. He didn't understand how Legolas could put up with her!

"I'll get you a new bow," Tobias stated.

"But that one went on my big adventure." Tobias rolled his eyes and bit his tongue in case he said something that caused offence to his sister, their over-protective father was there after all! He did not want to get into trouble.

The King sighed, "I'll send the scouts out to find Persephone." He stated, "They can look for your bow as well, alright?" Adrianna nodded against his chest, sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Where is Legolas?"

"He needed to ride to Rivendell." She replied, "He offered to ride through the forest with me but..." She hung her head, "I said I could protect myself."

Adrias nodded, "I trust everything is alright?" Adrianna nodded in response. "Good! Did you inform King Thranduil of your engagement?"

A smile lit up her tearstained face, "Yes, he was most pleased!"

"And of having the wedding here?"

Her smile dropped and her eyes widened. Legolas' plan was obviously not going to last for as long as they'd have hoped it would. But Adrianna couldn't lie to her father... but if she told the truth then she would probably be on the receiving end of his temper.

**A/N: I know this update was surprisingly quick considering I only posted yesterday! But I received some wonderful feedback from my beautiful reviewers :) Thank you x**

**I have opened up a Poll on my profile in order to fairly decide where Legolas and Adrianna should be married :P I will be closing it in two weeks, so spread the word! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The Princess feigned an illness; she had suddenly become all dizzy and faint, and had managed to escape the question. Currently, she was relaxing in a nice warm bath and surrounded by colourful flower petals and the scent of Lavender and Sweet Pea oils. She had washed all the dirt from the Warg struggle out of her hair, along with leaves and pieces of bark and just lay in the bath to soak and relax.

Already she missed Legolas. She could feel the sadness of being away from him deep in her heart, and it ached so badly! Adrianna sighed before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her body. She combed her hair and prepared herself for bed before tucking herself deep under the covers to get warm.

But she was so lonely that she was cold.

She had even tried to fool herself that a pillow was the elf, and held it tightly in her arms as though it were his strong, warm chest. But although she didn't feel alone in the room, she felt alone in her heart and it saddened her greatly.

He would be gone for a month at the very least. Why didn't she go with him? She scolded herself for allowing him to go alone and she thumped the pillow in anger. If something happened to him then she would never forgive herself!

She moped around The Glade that next morning, and had only attended breakfast in the Hall with her father and her brother, who thankfully said nothing more about where the wedding would be held. The Princess even went to the library to distract her thoughts, and once finding a book that she had loved when she was a child, had taken it up the winding stairs of the hollow tree and out onto her stargazing point.

A very large golden eagle was sitting in the nest, and Adrianna acknowledged the great bird with a low curtsey before taking a seat on the ground and opening the book at the very beginning. She read almost too halfway before deciding to start writing the invitations.

She bid the eagle a farewell before leaving the stargazing point through the small door and descending the stairs into the Royal housing. She entered her bedchambers and crossed her neat room towards her vanity where she pulled the lilac chair out and took a seat. Adrianna sighed before reaching for the top draw and pulling out pieces of blank parchment, a beautiful white feathered quill and a small pot of ink.

The Princess adored her graceful, cursive script and it would always please her when her tutor complemented her and not her brother, whose scrawl was elegant in itself. She addressed six letters for; Frodo, Sam and Rosie, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and Arwen and finally Gimli before informing them of her and Legolas' engagement. Upon writing the seventh letter (for Gandalf) she included a message to request his presence in The Glade of Tarasara within the next few weeks.

Quickly, she signed the bottom, casting the last of the space on the page into a mass of beautifully curled ink. Once happy with her letters, she folded them before sealing them with a wax stamp of a Sweet Pea and gently gathered them into her soft hands as she left the comfort and solitude of her bedroom and the Royal Housing altogether.

As she handed the letters for the hobbits towards one Faye, the next for Gimli over to another messenger and the final letter for Aragorn over towards the third and final Faye standing before her, Adrianna contemplated the message she had written for Gandalf. She bid the three safe journeys before the messengers dispersed into the stables, and returned moments later with two chestnut stallions and one dapple grey mare before mounting and riding out of the gates towards The Shire, Gondor and The Lonely Mountain.

Adrianna decided that the letter was fine, and reassured herself that her father would not have any hard feelings about the arrangement before she went in search of another Faye messenger she could trust with the letter.

"Addie!"

The Princess turned, slightly startled at the sudden voice breaking through her surrounding silence like an arrow slicing through still air. "Tobias?" She asked, "What is it?"

He smiled as he reached her, and they continued to walk along the white marbled path in front of them, "Just concerned about your health." He replied, "You worried both myself and father last night with your sudden ill occurrence, how do you feel now?"

Adrianna smiled up at her brother, "Much better, thank you." She replied, "Do you happen to know where any of the messengers are?" She asked. "I believe there were five, and I have already made good use of three."

Tobias raised an eyebrow, "I believe father told you about keeping some of the messengers free from work in case of emergencies." He scolded, "Why? How many letters do you have left to send?"

"Just this one." She replied, holding it up in front of the Prince's eyes. "For Gandalf, I believe he was in Rohan the last I had heard."

"That was over a month ago." Tobias replied, taking the letter out of her hands and examining her script. "Is this one of your wedding invitations?" He asked, a smirk making its way onto his features.

"No!" Adrianna snatched at the letter. Her brother was very rude and nosey, and would not hesitate to read the letter if he had it in his grasp. And as he would then find out that the wedding would not be held in The Glade of Tarasara, he would be most furious and tell the King. "It's private, Tobias." She scowled at him and placed her hands on her hips.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't need to snatch." He spat.

"Well, you shouldn't take things that aren't yours!"

Tobias sighed, "It only an invitation." He exclaimed, "Why are you being so protective over it?"

"It's not addressed to you." Adrianna scolded, "So you aren't allowed to read it."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff, and then looked at her suspiciously. "You're hiding something." He stated accusingly.

Adrianna shook her head and turned her back on the Prince. "It's _my_ wedding day, not yours." She stated, "Therefore I'm allowed to hide whatever I like about it."

Tobias ran past his sister, and snatched the letter out of her hands before darting off with it. Adrianna screamed at him to give it back, panic coursed through her as he tore open the seal. "Tobias you're not being very respectful or nice!"

As he began to read, he slowed down before coming to a dead stop. His arms hung at his sides as he turned to face Adrianna. "You're not getting married here." He stated. "Father is going to be so disappointed with you, Addie."

"But we're not going to marry in Mirkwood either, Tobias!" She ran towards him and took the letter out of his hands. "Everything will be alright." She reassured him. "We've discussed this! We know what we're doing." She reassured him. "It's not up to either of our fathers' to decide where we marry, Tobias. We aren't marrying in either of our Kingdom's, because we know one of our fathers' will be unhappy."

"But you're a Princess, Addie!"

"And Legolas is a Prince!" She replied. "If we were to marry in a Kingdom, we would wed in Mirkwood. But we know what will happen if we chose one Kingdom over the other...you won't tell father will you?" She asked.

Tobias glared at her, "I daren't." He snapped, "He might call off the search for your horse."

Adrianna then knew that Persephone hadn't been found during the night, and a new wave of sorrow came over her. She turned away from her brother and stomped through the Sweet Pea Gardens towards the beautiful elven crafted gazebo.

"I wish Legolas was here with me now." She whispered as she leant against the white wooden beam of the gazebo overlooking the Moonlit Pool. "Or I was away from here and with him." She rested her forehead upon her crossed forearms and let out a deep breath before looking back out at the water and resting her chin upon her arms. The silver fish glinted through the water up at her and Adrianna smiled sadly. Her mother used to tell her that the fish would promise her wishes true...but it was obviously a tale her mother had told her to brighten her spirits when she was sad as a child.

Adrianna remained in the gazebo until the sun began to descend in the sky, only then did a Faye flutter towards her to inform her of dinner in the Hall.

Although the Princess wasn't hungry, she thanked the Faye maiden and followed her into the dining Hall. Adrianna immediately sensed the tension in the room between her father and her brother, and was immediately set on edge as to what could have caused such an argument.

The chestnut haired Princess locked eyes with the Prince, and the slight shake of his head informed her that he had not told the King of her wedding plans. "Is something the matter?" She asked warily.

"My dear," Adrias began. "Please eat." The Royal family of three ate in silence, and Adrianna did not miss the looks her father and her brother were sneaking at her.

"What is it?" She asked, gently placing her cutlery down on her plate as she wiped her mouth and hands with her napkin. "Please, tell me."

The King also placed his cutlery down, but could not look at his daughter as he began to speak. "Adrianna, my dear," He began. "I regret to inform you...it pains me to say..." The King sighed and held his head in his hands.

Tobias rolled his eyes and stuffed some bread into his mouth, "Persephone's dead."

Adrianna gasped, her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock. "My Persephone?"

"_Mothers_ horse, yes." Tobias stated.

The King glared at his son, "Tobias, I thought we agreed we would break it too her gently?"

"You weren't going to do it!" Tobias exclaimed, putting a forkful of vegetables into his mouth.

The chestnut haired Faye burst into tears at the loss of her horse. She pushed her half eaten dinner plate away from her and placed her head on the table; sobbing into the tablecloth. The King gently rubbed his daughters head affectionately, "It'll be alright, my dear." He reassured her, "I'll get you another one!"

"I don't want another one!" Adrianna cried. "I want Persephone!"

"Well, you can't." Tobias stated, rolling his eyes again.

The King sighed, "Tobias is right, Adrianna. I can only get you a new one, now what would you like?"

"I don't want one like Persephone. No one can replace that trusted mare! A stallion, a black one." She sniffed and wiped her eyes before thinking about her wedding, then realising that her father would still be upset she won't be married in the Moonlit Pools gazebo. She couldn't get a new pony from him and then disappoint him! "Actually, I don't want one." She replied finally. It felt good to not be selfish for once, she didn't feel guilty, she felt like she did when she was part of the Fellowship; free and independent. But still, she did want Persephone back.

The King frowned, "Adrianna?"

"I'm going to bed." The chestnut haired Faye rose from her seat and bowed her head to both her brother and the King. "Goodnight."

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait! But do not worry, I have returned!**

**Also, I have just realised why my Poll didn't receive any votes...I forgot to show it on my profile! XD So, yes, on that note...there _IS _a Poll I wish for you to answer :P This is so embarrassing! Ahahahaa!**

**Anyways...please review, and check out my wonderful Poll :) xx**


End file.
